Digital Rider And Mirror World
by Hikasya
Summary: Digital Rider? Digital Rider adalah sosok berarmor besi yang bermain di dunia digital terbalik atau dunia cermin. Sosok yang bertarung bersama partner monster digital pemanggil. Ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan para Digital Rider lainnya, memusnahkan monster digital yang bernama mutant dan menjadi yang terkuat di dunia cermin. Aku juga termasuk di dalamnya, Namikaze Naruto. [TAMAT]
1. Terpilih

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: akan ketahuan seiring perkembangan cerita**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/scifi/mystery/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)(tahun 2033)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Terpilih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bunyi bel pulang pun berbunyi nyaring di sebuah gedung sekolah berlantai lima. Sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School. Sekolah yang terletak di pusat kota besar yang bernama Konoha. Tampak semua penghuni sekolah berhamburan keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Suasana sangat ramai dan berisik karena suara sahut-sahutan yang ditimbulkan oleh semua orang yang hendak pulang. Berbagaimacam ekspresi menghiasi wajah semua orang. Menambah semaraknya suasana hangat hari ini.

Di salah satu sudut halaman sekolah, tepatnya di parkiran. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang mengambil sepeda miliknya. Terparkir di antara motor-motor, sepeda berwarna jingga hitam sudah siap untuk dikendarai oleh laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto. Umurnya 16 tahun. Seorang murid yang duduk di kelas 10-B. Pemilik mata saffir biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Dikenal sebagai laki-laki yang ceria, bersemangat dan ceroboh di kelasnya.

Lalu Naruto pun sudah siap duduk di atas sepedanya. Kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk memegang stang sepedanya. Kedua kakinya juga sudah siap untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

Tapi, niatnya pun batal ketika menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat seseorang itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"NA-NARUTO! TUNGGU!" seru seseorang itu dengan napasnya yang memburu. Sepertinya dia mencurahkan segala tenaganya untuk berlari menemui Naruto sebelum Naruto pergi dari sana.

Rupanya seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. Bermata lavender. Umurnya 16 tahun. Teman sekelasnya Naruto. Dikenal sebagai gadis yang pemalu dan lemah lembut. Namanya Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata ...," kata Naruto yang tersenyum."Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu terburu-buru begitu?"

Dengan gugup, Hinata menjawabnya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu ke arah Naruto. Terdengar helaan napas panjang Hinata yang sangat berat.

"A-Ano ... I-Ini ... Ta-Tadi kamu menjatuhkan bukumu pas di kelas tadi. Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi, kamu malah sudah pergi duluan. Jadinya aku pun langsung menyusulmu, Naruto. Haaaaaaah ..."

Tetap menampilkan senyumnya yang terbaik, Naruto mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Hinata itu. Ia pun memperhatikan buku yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Ternyata buku catatan matematika miliknya.

"Hah ... Buku catatan matematika? Berarti pas aku masukkan ke dalam tas, buku ini terjatuh karena saking terburu-burunya. Tapi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kamu sudah mengembalikan buku ini langsung sekarang. Untung sekali padahal hari ini ada PR matematika. Besok harus sudah dikumpulkan. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata merona merah. Ia tersenyum malu-malu begitu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sa-Sama-sama, Naruto."

"Hm, kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai besok, Hinata."

"I-Iya, Naruto."

Segera saja Naruto memasukkan buku catatan matematikanya ke dalam tasnya lagi. Lantas ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Hinata. Ia pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya untuk meninggalkan Hinata sekarang juga.

"Jaa ne, Naruto!" seru Hinata sekeras mungkin saat Naruto sudah menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Naruto menghilang saat keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah, bersama para penghuni sekolah lainnya. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tiada yang berkeliaran lagi setelah pulang sekolah pada pukul 2 siang ini. Saatnya untuk menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di jalanan kota yang sangat ramai dan bising karena suara kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Tampak banyak orang yang asyik berjalan kaki di trotoar di depan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Terdapat pepohonan hijau rindang yang ditanam di berbagai sudut kota. Udara terasa panas. Angin pun bertiup cukup kencang sehingga suasana kota tidak terlalu panas. Segar dan sejuk. Menemani semua orang yang masih berkeliaran di luar seperti ini.

Di antara orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, tampak Naruto yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya dengan lambat di sebelah trotoar yang dikhususkan untuk pengguna sepeda. Dibatasi dengan pagar bonsai yang dipangkas rapi, perjalanan pulang Naruto terasa mulus saat melewati trotoar bebas untuk pengguna sepeda. Di depan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, Naruto terus menjalankan sepedanya dengan lambat. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru pulang ke rumahnya karena tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi, dia tinggal sendirian di rumah berlantai dua itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaninya tinggal selama di kota Konoha itu.

Begitulah tentang kehidupan si Namikaze muda itu. Dia kesepian dan sendirian di rumah besar itu. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya sedih ataupun kecewa. Ia tahu orang tuanya bekerja keras hanya untuk kebahagiaan dirinya dan kelangsungan masa depannya. Dia adalah anak satu-satunya yang dipunyai orang tuanya. Ia akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang akan membuat orang tuanya bangga. Menjadi yang terbaik. Itulah harapannya.

Kini perjalanan Naruto ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari sekolahnya, masih panjang untuk dilaluinya. Sepeda yang dikendarainya terus dikayuhnya dengan perasaan yang semangat. Dia ingin menikmati arahan perjalanan pulang ini dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin pulang cepat. Lebih baik bermain sepeda dan mengelilingi kota ini untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

Saat Naruto melewati depan gedung tinggi yang kelihatan sepi sekali. Tidak ada orang-orang yang terlihat di sana. Laju sepeda Naruto tetap sama. Lambat. Mengayuh dengan lambat. Titik fokus pandangan Naruto sekarang adalah ujung jalan trotoar yang ia lewati. Dengan hati-hati menempuh jalan trotoar yang terbuat dari batu-batu, sepeda Naruto berjalan agak bergetar. Tapi, Naruto tidak ingin menambah kecepatan jalan sepedanya. Dia tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan lambat.

Tiba-tiba ...

BETS!

Sesuatu muncul dari arah kaca jendela gedung berlantai dua, lalu jatuh dengan cepat ke bawah, tepat ke arah Naruto yang sedang melewati jalan trotoar di depan gedung tersebut. Naruto menyadarinya. Lalu ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, di mana seseorang jatuh dari dalam kaca jendela gedung berlantai dua.

"Eh, apa itu?" kata Naruto yang ternganga habis."A-Ada orang jatuh dari langit?! WUAAAAAAAAH!"

BRUAAAAAAAAAK!

Akibatnya Naruto dan sepedanya dihantam habis oleh orang yang jatuh tadi. Naruto tertimpa dua beban sekaligus yaitu sepeda dan orang yang jatuh itu. Lalu terperosok juga bersama-sama di tanah yang membentuk kawah kecil. Naruto yang terhimpit dua beban itu, mengeluh kesakitan dan berusaha berdiri sambil mengangkat sepeda terlebih dahulu. Barulah orang yang jatuh tadi.

Setelah menyingkirkan sepeda dari badannya, Naruto pun bisa keluar dari kawah kecil itu. Ia terduduk lesu di tepi kawah. Sedangkan orang yang jatuh tadi, masih tergeletak di pusat kawah. Orang itu berwujud sosok berpakaian armor besi berwarna jingga kehitaman dengan helmet berbentuk kepala musang. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan heran.

"Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia bisa jatuh dari langit? Terus kenapa dia berpakaian aneh seperti ini?" gumam Naruto yang mengerutkan keningnya. Sesekali ia kelihatan menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat.

Diperhatikannya orang berpakaian armor besi itu dengan teliti lagi. Pakaian armor besinya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik yang sangat banyak dan terdapat bekas lecet di sekujur pakaiannya itu. Lalu di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gauntlet yang berbentuk kepala musang yang juga mengeluarkan banyak percikan listrik berwarna merah. Terdengarlah bunyi "KLIK" dari gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya itu. Sebuah kartu pun keluar sendiri dari mulut kepala musang gauntlet tersebut.

SYUUUUUSH!

Dalam sekejap mata, pakaian armor besi itu menghilang dari tubuh orang itu. Orang itu kembali berpakaian seperti biasanya.

Rupanya orang itu adalah laki-laki berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Darah segar pun merembes di sela-sela rambut orange-nya yang berantakan. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lecet dan membiru. Ia tidak pingsan dan menyadari adanya Naruto yang berada cukup dekat dengannya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto.

"He-Hei, ka-kau ...," ucapnya terbata-bata dengan nada yang lemas."A-Aku menyerahkan Rider Gear dan Digital Card ini padamu. A-Aku minta tolong padamu, jagalah benda ini dan gantilah posisiku sebagai Digital Rider Kyuubi. A-Aku mohon ... Jadilah penggantiku untuk masuk ke dunia cermin dan mengalahkan kedelapan Digital Rider lainnya. Ja-Jadilah yang terkuat ... Bertarunglah jika kau ingin bertahan hidup ..."

Orang itu menyerahkan gauntlet dan kartu kepada Naruto. Naruto yang masih bingung, belum mau menerima benda yang berada di genggaman tangan orang itu. Ia belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini.

"Eh, apa maksudmu? Menjadi Digital Rider Kyuubi? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Laki-laki berambut orange itu memegang dadanya. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Hah ... Hah ... Hah ... A-Aku tidak mempunyai waktu lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Wa-Waktuku sudah habis. A-Aku harap kau bisa menjadi Digital Rider yang terkuat nantinya. Se-Selamat tinggal ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

PRAAAAAAAANG!

Mendadak laki-laki berambut orange itu berteriak keras sekali. Tubuhnya pun meledak dan berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan di udara. Lalu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun. Ini seperti permainan dalam sebuah game. Di mana pemain yang mengalami mati atau game over akan meledak serta berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan. Kejadian langka tapi nyata ini sangat membuat Naruto syok. Ia terpaku tanpa kata-kata.

'A-Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang tadi mati meledak seperti itu? Apa aku sedang bermimpi ataukah ini memang nyata? Aaaaaah, aku bingung! Ini benar-benar akan membuatku gila nantinya,' batin Naruto yang berteriak keras di dalam hatinya.

SET!

Gauntlet berbentuk kepala musang berwarna jingga kehitaman itu, tiba-tiba terbang dan melekat di tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Bersamaan kartu yang berwarna hitam dengan gambar musang berekor sembilan, bernama Digital Card itu, berubah wujud menjadi seekor musang berekor sembilan yang melayang-layang di udara. Bermata merah. Badannya berwarna orange. Tingginya sekitar 2 meter.

Spontan, kemunculan seekor makhluk raksasa yang berada tepat di depan matanya, sungguh membuat Naruto kaget lagi. Apalagi Naruto pun berusaha keras melepaskan gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Tapi, gauntlet itu tidak bisa dilepaskan meskipun Naruto berusaha melepaskannya berkali-kali. Walaupun sekuat tenaga sekalipun, gauntlet itu tidak akan pernah lepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

Si musang berekor sembilan yang melayang-layang di udara itu, menyeringai lebar dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hei, bocah. Jangan coba-coba melepaskan Rider Gear itu!" sahut musang itu.

Naruto pun menatap musang itu.

"Kenapa? Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apalagi kau mendadak muncul begitu. Aku bingung. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

Naruto pun mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ternyata terasa sakit. Si musang pun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Hehehe ... Kau tidak bermimpi, bocah. Semua ini nyata. Realiti. Kau telah terpilih untuk bergabung menjadi pemain pengganti Yahiko Pain, si Digital Rider Kyuubi," jelas musang berekor sembilan itu sambil terus memasang wajah seramnya pada Naruto."Perkenalkan namaku Kurama, monster digital yang akan menjadi parnert-mu selama bermain di dunia cermin. Para pemain lainnya menyebutku Kyuubi, akulah monster digital yang terakhir dari kesembilan bijuu yang akan menemani para Digital Rider lainnya. Kami para bijuu dapat berubah menjadi kendaraan yang akan berguna bagi para Digital Rider lainnya saat bertarung melawan para musuh. Kami juga dapat menyimpan kartu-kartu khusus yang dapat digunakan para Digital Rider dalam mengeluarkan serangan kekuatan elemennya. Kami dapat dipanggil oleh para Digital Rider jika dalam keadaan gawat darurat dan kami akan membantu para Digital Rider dalam menyerang para musuh. Jadi, kau adalah Digital Rider Kyuubi dan aku sudah menjadi parnert-mu sekarang. Lalu gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirimu itu bernama Rider Gear. Alat yang akan membantumu masuk ke dunia cermin dan akan mengubahmu menjadi sosok Digital Rider. Tapi, sebelum menggunakan Rider Gear, kau harus memasukkan aku ke dalam slot Rider Gear yang berbentuk mulut musang itu. Maka aku akan memberimu energi kekuatan data program yang akan mengubah tubuh aslimu menjadi kumpulan data berbentuk matrix-matrix digital. Dengan begitu, kau leluasa masuk ke dalam dunia cermin melalui pantulan dirimu yang didapatkan dari cermin, kaca, air dan benda apa saja yang dapat memantulkan suatu obyek yang nyata. Apakah kau paham, bocah?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar, Naruto berwajah polos bagaikan murid TK. Otaknya belum menangkap sedikitpun informasi yang dijelaskan Kurama sampai sedetail mungkin. Sehingga membuat Kurama sewot melihatnya.

"Aku belum mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, musang. Tapi, yang jelas aku tidak mau menjadi Digital Rider dan ikut bermain bersamamu di dunia cermin itu. Jadi, tolong lepaskan benda aneh ini dari tanganku sekarang juga. Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku sekarang juga dan aku tidak ingin mempunyai urusan lagi denganmu, tahu."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah Kurama. Kurama semakin sewot saja dibuatnya.

"Hei, dengarkan ya bocah. Jangan sebut aku musang. Panggil aku Kurama. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Rider Gear itu dari tanganmu. Rider Gear itu dirancang tidak akan pernah lepas dari tangan penggunanya kecuali jika penggunanya mengalahkan kedelapan Digital Rider lainnya. Jika penggunanya mengalahkan kedelapan Digital Rider lainnya, maka penggunanya akan bertemu dengan penguasa dunia cermin. Lalu kau bisa mengajukan suatu permintaan pada penguasa dunia cermin, maka permintaanmu itu akan dikabulkan. Dengan begitu, permainan selesai, Rider Gear akan lepas dari tanganmu secara otomatis dan akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Namun, sebaliknya jika kau kalah atau sekali mengalami game over dalam pertarungan di dunia cermin itu, kau akan mati dan di-kick secara otomatis dari dunia cermin ke dunia nyata. Lalu kau akan mati meledak dan berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon karena tubuhmu sudah diubah menjadi bentuk data matrix. Ketika mengalami game over, otomatis Rider Gear akan lepas dari tanganmu. Rider Gear akan berpindah lagi untuk mencari calon pemain yang akan mengganti Digital Rider yang telah mati. Begitulah seterusnya sampai bisa mengalahkan kedelapan Digital Rider lainnya dan menjadi yang terkuat. Jadi, aku sarankan kau harus berhati-hati jangan sampai HP atau nyawamu menjadi merah saat menghadapi suatu pertarungan. Kau harus meningkatkan status levelmu agar bisa menguasai berbagai kekuatan elemen yang kau miliki. Nah, bagaimana? Sudah jelas, bocah? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti lagi. Namun, yang penting Rider Gear tidak akan pernah lepas dari tanganmu sebelum kau mengalahkan kedelapan Digital Rider lainnya dan menjadi yang terkuat. Ingat itu, bocah. Kau telah terpilih. Kau bukan manusia biasa sekarang. Kau adalah Digital Rider sekarang. Digital Rider Kyuubi."

Kedua mata Naruto tampak nanar. Membulat sempurna. Wajahnya syok lagi. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia membeku di tempat karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Hari ini, sesuatu yang aneh menimpanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Kurama tercengang melihatnya. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, bocah. Ada apa denganmu? Kau mendengarkanku, kan?" tanya Kurama kemudian.

Spontan, Naruto menatap Kurama dengan pandangan yang semakin kacau. Ia pun berseru keras saking syoknya.

"APA-APAAN INI? AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU PASTI MENIPUKU! AKU PASTI MASIH BERMIMPI SEKARANG! SESEORANG BANGUNKAN AKU DARI MIMPI INI! TOLONG AKU!"

WHUUUUSH! GREP!

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu yang datang entah darimana asalnya, langsung membelit leher Naruto begitu saja. Naruto dan Kurama kaget setengah mati dengan kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka ini.

Rupanya sebuah daging berlemak yang menyerupai usus manusia, telah membelit leher Naruto. Asalnya dari kaca jendela gedung berlantai satu. Kurama melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sosok monster yang berbentuk gumpalan daging manusia berdiri di dalam kaca jendela gedung, tak jauh jaraknya dari Naruto dan dirinya. Monster itu mempunyai mata satu berwarna hijau dan mempunyai mulut yang sangat lebar. Daging usus berlemak yang membelit leher Naruto sekarang, berasal dari mulut monster gumpalan daging itu. Monster itu mengetahui keberadaan energi Digital Rider baru yang terpilih oleh Kurama. Jadi, monster itu akan berusaha menghabisi Naruto sekarang juga.

"GAWAT!" seru Kurama yang sangat panik."BOCAH! BERTAHANLAH! AYO, UBAH DIRIMU MENJADI DIGITAL RIDER SEKARANG JUGA!"

Naruto terperanjat. Napasnya sudah sesak sekali akibat belitan daging usus yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto melemah seketika.

"A-APA? A-AKU TIDAK TAHU CARANYA! KURAMA, TOLONG AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru update lagi. Hehehe ...**

 **Terinspirasi dari cerita Masked Rider Ryuki. Bingung juga menempatkan karakter tokoh yang bermain di fic aneh ini. Jadinya, saya tetapkan dimasukkan ke dalam kategori Naruto dan SAO. Saya pengen masukin kirito ke dalam para Digital Rider itu. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih ya atas reviewmu dan waktumu yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.**

 **Salam ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 16 Februari 2016**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 ya!**

 **Ada saran gak buat pemain yang termasuk dalam sembilan Digital Rider itu? Jawab di review ya!**


	2. Black

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/scifi/mystery/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Alternate Universe)(tahun 2033)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Black**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA SEBELUMNYA DI CHAPTER 1:**

 **"GAWAT!" seru Kurama yang sangat panik."BOCAH! BERTAHANLAH! AYO, UBAH DIRIMU MENJADI DIGITAL RIDER SEKARANG JUGA!"**

 **Naruto terperanjat. Napasnya sudah sesak sekali akibat belitan daging usus yang mencekik lehernya dengan kuat. Sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto melemah seketika.**

 **"A-APA? A-AKU TIDAK TAHU CARANYA! KURAMA, TOLONG AKU!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 17 Februari 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si musang berekor sembilan segera melakukan sesuatu. Ia pun mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok bercahaya jingga.

"Tenang saja bocah. Aku akan menjadi Digital Card sekarang. Masukkan aku ke slot Rider Gear yang berbentuk mulut musang itu."

Segera saja Kurama mengubah dirinya menjadi kartu lagi. Lalu terbang dan ditangkap oleh tangan Naruto. Lantas Naruto memasukkan Kurama yang berwujud kartu digital itu ke dalam slot gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

PIP!

 **["TRANSFORMATION!"]**

Terdengar suara robot yang menggema dari Rider Gear itu. Menandakan dimulainya proses perubahan pada tubuh Naruto. Aliran energi Kurama telah mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Naruto dan memunculkan semacam kristal-kristal digital matrix dari dalam pori-pori kulit Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata, pakaian armor besi berwarna jingga kehitaman dengan helmet kepala musang membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kini Naruto sukses berubah wujud menjadi Digital Rider yang bernama Kyuubi.

WHUUUUSH!

Monster mutant berbentuk manusia gumpalan daging itu menarik Naruto dengan cepat ke dalam kaca jendela gedung itu. Otomatis Naruto pun masuk ke dunia cermin. Dunia kebalikan dari dunia nyata dan merupakan hasil rancangan luar biasa seseorang. Bisa dibilang dunia cermin adalah dunia digital atau dunia virtual yang terbuat dari suatu sistem program data. Antara dunia digital dan dunia nyata sudah saling terhubung. Jadi, media yang dapat memantulkan suatu objek secara nyata adalah pintu portal penghubung antara dunia cermin dan dunia nyata. Inilah suatu konsep terbaru dalam teknologi masa sekarang ini.

Dunia cermin atau Mirror World adalah dunia kebalikan yang dibuat secara nyata dan realitis dengan mengubah para manusia menjadi objek data digital matrix agar bisa hidup di sana. Tubuh asli akan berubah menjadi data digital matrix oleh suatu alat khusus yang bernama Rider Gear. Lalu kartu yang dimasukkan ke dalam Rider Gear adalah Digital Card, suatu ID Card yang dirancang khusus untuk membuka pintu portal ke dunia cermin. Digital Card bisa berubah bentuk menjadi suatu karakter yang hidup di dunia cermin. Karakter-karakter monster bijuu yang menjadi penjaga dunia cermin dan ditugaskan untuk saling bersaing merebut gelar yang Terkuat agar dapat bertemu dengan penguasa dunia cermin. Tapi, usaha mereka akan selalu digagalkan oleh para monster jahat yang bernama Mutant. Jadi, langkah mereka untuk bertemu dengan penguasa dunia cermin, akan selalu dihalangi oleh para Mutant. Di samping itu, para karakter monster bijuu harus mencari parnert manusia yang bisa membantu mereka untuk menghancurkan para mutant dan juga membantu mengalahkan para bijuu lainnya. Para manusia yang membantu bijuu itu disebut Digital Rider. Mereka adalah manusia terpilih yang harus mengalahkan para Digital Rider lainnya, memusnahkan para mutant yang mengganggu dan berusaha menjadi yang Terkuat agar dapat bertemu dengan penguasa dunia cermin. Dengan begitu, permintaan Digital Rider yang terkuat itu akan dikabulkan oleh sang penguasa dunia cermin. Penguasa dunia cermin yang bernama The King.

Karena itu, banyak manusia yang tidak bisa bertahan menjadi seorang Digital Rider. Mereka mati begitu saja karena tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang lemah yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan energi para bijuu. Maka mengakibatkan mental dan psikis mereka terganggu karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Biasanya mereka akan kalah dan mengalami game over dalam pertarungan pertama mereka. Maka mereka di-kick atau dikeluarkan secara otomatis dari dunia cermin ke dunia nyata. Berakhir dengan kematian karena tubuhnya meledak seperti kaca pecah dan menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan di udara serta menghilang dari dunia nyata untuk selama-lamanya.

Itulah yang ditakutkan oleh orang-orang yang terpilih menjadi Digital Rider. Resikonya sangat besar. Mau atau tidak. Siap atau tidak siap. Mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang mereka alami sekarang. Menjadi Digital Rider yang terkuat di dunia cermin. Mereka harus bertarung agar bisa bertahan hidup.

Jadi, Naruto telah terpilih menjadi Digital Rider berikutnya. Otomatis Naruto menjadi pemain pemula yang memulai dari awal permainan.

WHUUUSH! BRUAAAAK!

Naruto terjerembab jatuh di trotoar berbatu di depan sebuah gedung yang sepi, saat ditarik oleh monster gumpalan daging bermata satu. Lokasinya tetap sama seperti di dunia nyata. Tapi, semuanya terbalik.

Leher Naruto masih dibelit oleh daging usus yang sangat panjang dari dalam mulut sang monster. Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan di lehernya yang sangat kuat. Apalagi monster itu sangat senang karena telah menarik mangsa berikutnya ke dunia cermin. Saatnya untuk mengalahkan pemain baru yaitu Naruto.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sang monster digital berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di trotoar batu. Napas Naruto sangat sesak. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena tubuhnya melemah begitu saja.

"Ku-Kurama ... A-Apa yang harus kulakukan? A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. To-Tolong aku, Kurama," kata Naruto nyaris tak terdengar lagi.

Kurama yang berada di dalam Rider Gear yang terpasang di lengan kiri Naruto, menjawabnya dengan suara robot yang berat.

 **["Aku akan menuntunmu. Ambil kartu digital yang berada di slot sabuk yang terpasang di pinggangmu itu. Ucapkan kalimat respon suara dengan keras, WINDY SWORD!"]**

Naruto pun menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Kurama padanya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai slot tengah sabuk yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

"WINDY SWORD!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

SRIIIING!

Sebuah kartu menjelma dari dalam slot tengah sabuk pinggang Naruto. Sebuah kartu digital bergambarkan pedang berwarna jingga dengan gagang kepala musang. Lalu Naruto mengambil kartu itu dengan cepat.

Kurama berseru lagi, **["CEPAT MASUKKAN KARTU ITU KE DALAM SLOT RIDER GEAR INI!"]**

Dengan cepat lagi, Naruto memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam slot mulut Rider Gear berbentuk kepala musang. Terdengar suara robot lagi.

 **["WINDY SWORD! ACTIVATE!"]**

PIP!

Muncul sebilah pedang berwarna jingga dengan gagang kepala musang dari dalam mulut Rider Gear. Pedang itu sangat panjang dan besar. Tangan kanan Naruto menangkap pedang itu dengan sempurna.

Melihat itu, sang monster bersuara keras dan langsung menarik Naruto lagi serta mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari badannya menuju daging usus yang membelit leher Naruto. Percikan listrik itu menjalar sepanjang daging usus monster tersebut, dengan cepat dan akan menyengat Naruto sekarang juga.

Sebelum itu terjadi, atas inisiatif bimbingan dari Kurama, tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang pedang angin itu langsung memotong daging usus itu sampai putus.

DAAAASH!

Alhasil, Naruto terbebas dari cengkeraman sang monster. Monster itu pun menari-nari kesakitan karena daging ususnya putus. Ia pun menelan kembali daging usus itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa ditunggu lagi, monster itu menyerang Naruto dengan kejutan listrik yang didapatkan dari tubuhnya. Inilah serangan listrik berdaya 10.000 volt.

BZZZZT! BZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZT!

Naruto tersentak dan langsung berusaha menghindari serangan listrik itu. Dengan bantuan Kurama, Naruto mengambil sebuah kartu digital lagi yaitu kartu berbentuk sayap. Lalu dimasukkan ke dalam Rider Gear. Memungkinkan Naruto bisa terbang karena mode yang dia gunakan dalam tahap pemula seperti ini adalah mode 1. Mode 1 yang mempunyai kekuatan elemen yaitu angin.

Jadi, Naruto baru berada di level satu. Ini adalah pertarungan pertamanya di dunia cermin dalam waktu yang masih singkat.

Pertarungan masih berlangsung. Monster itu terus melancarkan serangan listrik berdaya sangat besar secara bertubi-tubi ke segala penjuru. Kemanapun Naruto pergi. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun bagi Naruto untuk menyerang. Meskipun Naruto menggunakan teknik terbang yaitu **"FLY"** , merupakan teknik sistem yang diprogramkan di dunia cermin. Naruto hanya bisa menghindar sementara waktu agar tidak terkena dampak damage.

Serangan monster yang terlampau besar karena serangan listrik berkapasitas 10.000 volt ini, bisa menimbulkan damage yang sangat besar dan bisa menyebabkan HP menjadi merah dalam sekejap mata. Jika kenyataannya begitu, berarti sekali terkena serangannya bisa game over dan mati begitu saja. Berarti juga orang yang bernama Yahiko Pain itu, pasti mati karena kewalahan menghadapi monster gumpalan daging ini. Jadi, Naruto harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai HP-nya menjadi merah karena serangan monster yang dikategorikan mutant kelas A.

Dengan gesit dan kecepatan bagaikan angin, Naruto berusaha menghindar setiap serangan listrik yang menuju ke arahnya. Kadang-kadang ia tidak sempat menghindar lagi, maka Kurama membantu Naruto dengan pelindung angin yang bernama "Wind Shelter". Suatu teknik yang menggunakan angin sebagai pelindung diri yang berbentuk bola biru. Sehingga bisa melindungi Naruto dari terjangan listrik yang semakin banyak.

Kurama menggeram dan kesal melihat semua ini. Ia pun memutar otaknya agar bisa memusnahkan monster itu.

 **["Ukh, menyebalkan! Monster itu susah sekali untuk diserang. Dia terus melancarkan serangan listriknya yang bermuatan sekitar 10.000 volt. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."]**

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kurama? Tidak mungkin kita bertahan seperti ini terus. Kita harus menyerangnya. Apalagi aku masih memegang pedang angin."

Pelindung berbentuk bola biru yang dipancarkan dari tangan kiri Naruto itu, tetap melindungi Naruto dari terjangan listrik-listrik itu. Dia tidak mampu lagi menahan guncangan listrik-listrik yang begitu kuat.

Bagaikan mendapatkan pencerahan dari bola lampu, Kurama pun berseru.

 **["Ayo, gunakan teknik serangan jarak jauh. Teknik yang tidak memakai sistem program yang dirancang di dunia digital ini. Teknik pedang alami buatanku sendiri yaitu ...]**

PAAAAAATS!

Pedang angin semakin bercahaya jingga, dalam proses peningkatan energi data elemen angin. Pedang itu digerakkan Naruto dalam posisi seperti memanggul pedang di bahu.

 **["DESTROYER TWISTER!"]**

Kurama berteriak kencang bersamaan Naruto mengayunkan pedang seperti memukul baseball. Terciptalah serangan jarak jauh berbentuk angin puyuh berputar-putar spiral dalam kecepatan cahaya dan meluncur menerjang serangan listrik yang terus dilancarkan si monster. Lalu angin puyuh besar itu menyerap listrik-listrik itu dan terus bergerak cepat ke arah si monster sampai menelan si monster hingga hancur meledak menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon.

WHUUUUUUUUSH! PRAAAAANG!

Monster itu kalah dan lenyap begitu saja. Muncul kode tulisan yang terpapang di dalam kaca bening di sekitar mata pada helmet Naruto. Tulisan yang menampilkan kalimat **"YOU WIN".**

Naruto menurunkan pedangnya. Napasnya sangat tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit. Ia merasa lega dan senang sesaat.

"A-Akhirnya ... Se-selesai ... A-Aku menang ... Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ...," Naruto tersenyum kecil di balik helmetnya."Terima kasih Kurama. Kau telah membantuku untuk bisa mengalahkan monster itu."

 **["Hm, sama-sama. Aku senang kalau kau bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dan mau mendengarkan arahanku tanpa banyak bertanya. Biasanya orang-orang yang terpilih sebelumnya, tidak mau mendengarkan aku dan memilih untuk bergerak sendiri saat monster mutant datang menyerang mereka. Ya, akibatnya seperti tadi, orang yang bernama Yahiko Pain tidak mendengarkan aku. Dia berkata dengan sombong karena dia bisa mengalahkan monster tanpa arahan dariku padahal dia baru saja kutunjuk menjadi pemain baru. Tapi, akhirnya dia kalah dan mati begitu saja. Lalu kau datang dan langsung saja kutunjuk untuk menggantikan Pain. Syukurlah kau mau mendengarku, bocah. Akhirnya kau menang juga di awal pertarungan pertamamu. Selamat untukmu eeeeer ... Hm, siapa namamu, bocah?"]**

"Naruto. Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

 **["Baiklah, Naruto. Selamat buatmu, Naruto. Kau telah sukses memenangkan pertarungan pertamamu."]**

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi. Tangan kanannya tetap memegang pedang anginnya itu.

 **["Teruslah berjuang dan maju untuk melanjutkan pertarungan selanjutnya. Agar kau bisa bertahan hidup, maka kau harus terus bertarung untuk mengalahkan para Digital Rider lainnya. Setelah ini, kau bisa pulang ke dunia nyata jika kau mau atau apakah kau ingin masih bertarung di dunia cermin ini. Itu terserah kau saja. Aku tidak memaksamu. Lagipula kau sudah termasuk Digital Rider sekarang. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sekarang ini. Kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Tidak syok lagi. Tidak ..."]**

Belum sempat Kurama melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang, Kurama."

 **["Oh iya, tapi apa itu benar?"]**

"Itu benar."

 **["Hm, baguslah. Jadi, untuk seterusnya aku akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkan aku. Kau adalah parnert-ku sekarang. Kau tidak bisa menolak semua ini lagi, bocah."]**

"Ya ... Ya ... Aku mengerti."

Naruto tertawa menyengir di balik helmet yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia begitu senang karena sudah cukup mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Kurama juga tersenyum di dalam Rider Gear. Ia juga senang karena sudah menemukan parnert yang sehati dan mudah beradaptasi dengannya. Syukurlah, dia berhasil menemukan orang yang tepat.

 **["Oke, selanjutnya kau akan melakukan apa, Naruto?"]**

Naruto memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku mau pulang saja dulu. Lagipula di sini tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat lagi," Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."Aku lelah sekali dan merasa lapar sekarang."

Tangan kiri Naruto diturunkan untuk memegang perutnya yang tidak mau kompromi lagi. Kurama pun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh mendengarnya.

 **["Hehehe ... Dasar bocah payah! Seharusnya kau bergerak lebih jauh lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Digital Rider lainnya. Tapi, kau malah ingin pulang."]**

"Yaaaaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku lapar karena baru saja pulang sekolah, tahu. Makanya aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan ingin makan siang."

Wajah Naruto pun sewot. Ia sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

Kurama mengerti itu. Ia pun menyetujui permintaan Naruto itu.

 **["Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. Tapi, jika tiba waktunya untuk masuk ke dunia cermin lagi, aku akan memanggilmu. Bagaimana?"]**

Naruto langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah bagiku."

 **["Hm ... Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari dunia cermin sekarang."]**

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang ketika mendapati kemunculan sosok berpakaian armor besi serba hitam dengan jubah hitam yang terpasang di dua bahunya. Jubah hitam itu berada di punggungnya dan berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Helmet yang dikenakannya berbentuk seperti kelelawar. Di tangan kirinya, terpasang sebuah Rider Gear yang berbentuk kelelawar juga.

Entah siapa dia. Apakah dia termasuk dalam Digital Rider juga? Namun, yang pasti dia berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto sekarang. Dia berdiri dalam keadaan yang sangat tenang.

Hening.

Tempat itu menjadi hening sebentar. Mereka terdiam saling memandang lama antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling berpikir dan mulai menebak siapa diri lawan masing-masing sekarang.

Rider Gear milik Naruto bergetar sedikit. Kurama di dalamnya, tersentak kaget akan kedatangan sosok berpakaian armor besi serba hitam itu. Ia sangat mengenali sosok itu.

 **["Di-Dia, kan ...?!"]**

Naruto tersentak dengan perkataan Kurama. Ia pun melihat ke arah Rider Gear-nya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kurama?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

 **["Ya, dia adalah Digital Rider yang bermain tanpa parnert. Dia termasuk dalam pemain solo yang tidak memihak siapapun. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengalahkan para Digital Rider yang mempunyai parnert. Dia hanya bergerak untuk memusnahkan para mutant yang berkeliaran di dunia cermin ini. Kadang-kadang dia datang dengan tiba-tiba untuk membantu Digital Rider yang kewalahan saat menghadapi para mutant. Tapi, kadang-kadang datang untuk menghentikan pertarungan antar Digital Rider. Dia tidak mau ada lagi Digital Rider yang bertarung dengan Digital Rider lainnya hanya untuk menjadi yang Terkuat. Dia mengatakan jalan permainan ini salah. Para Digital Rider telah dibohongi oleh penguasa dunia cermin. Penguasa dunia cermin yang bernama The King, telah merancangkan siasat untuk mengadu domba para Digital Rider. Tapi, sedikit Digital Rider yang mempercayainya. Ada juga yang tidak mempercayainya dan tetap fokus mengikuti jalan permainan ini. Bahkan Digital Rider lainnya pernah mencoba bertarung dengannya. Akhirnya Digital Rider itu kalah dan mati begitu saja. Dia tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja oleh para Digital Rider. Karena itu, dia dijuluki Black. Digital Rider Black."]**

Kurama menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan baik. Lalu titik fokus perhatiannya tertancap pada Digital Rider yang bernama Black itu. Digital Rider yang bergerak sendirian tanpa ada parnert monster digital yang menemaninya.

'Black? Jadi, namanya Black. Digital Rider tanpa parnert. Dia tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh para Digital Rider lainnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku jadi penasaran,' batin Naruto yang berbicara di dalam hatinya.

Black, si Digital Rider hitam itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya sedari tadi. Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia terus memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti.

Segera saja Naruto yang mengawali percakapan di suasana hening ini.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Digital Rider hitam itu menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Aku Black," balasnya cepat."Kau pasti pemain baru yang ditunjuk Kurama untuk menggantikan Digital Rider sebelumnya, kan?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Black itu. Black memandang Naruto dengan serius.

"Apa tujuanmu setelah terpilih menjadi Digital Rider Kyuubi sekarang? Apakah kau ingin bertarung melawan para Digital Rider lainnya hanya untuk menjadi yang Terkuat atau kau bertarung untuk menghentikan pertikaian para Digital Rider lainnya dan memilih untuk memusnahkan para mutant yang berkeliaran di dunia cermin ini? Berikan jawaban satu pilihan saja padaku sekarang juga. Jangan banyak berpikir. Waktumu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini hanya lima detik saja."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Ia tersentak kaget. Namun, ia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Segera saja ia menjawab pertanyaan Black itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW:**

 **hutamara senju: oke, yo. Lanjut nih.**

 **Ame Sang Hunter: oh, kamu benar. Kirito jadi Raja ya? Oke deh, liat aja nanti.**

 **Kitsune857: iya, kayak kamen rider Ryuki. Rider yang aktif ada sekitar 14 orang. Digital monster ada Zero tails, Shukaku, matatabi, Isopu, Son Goku, Hokou, Saiken, Chomei, Hachibi, Kurama, dll.**

 **adityapratama081131: ya, adit. Ini lanjut kok.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih yang udah mereview fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3 ya.**

 **Salam, HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 18 Februari 2016**


	3. Takdir

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Takdir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tujuanmu setelah terpilih menjadi Digital Rider Kyuubi sekarang? Apakah kau ingin bertarung melawan para Digital Rider lainnya hanya untuk menjadi yang Terkuat atau kau bertarung untuk menghentikan pertikaian para Digital Rider lainnya dan memilih untuk memusnahkan para mutant yang berkeliaran di dunia cermin ini? Berikan jawaban satu pilihan saja padaku sekarang juga. Jangan banyak berpikir. Waktumu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini hanya lima detik saja."

"Apa?"

Kedua mata Naruto sedikit membulat. Ia tersentak kaget. Namun, ia bisa menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Segera saja ia menjawab pertanyaan Black itu.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu ...," kata Naruto dengan sikap yang tegas."Tujuanku adalah ingin menegakkan kebenaran. Aku tidak berniat untuk melawan para Digital Rider lainnya. Mungkin aku akan bergerak untuk menghentikan pertikaian mereka dan memilih memusnahkan para mutant yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Itulah tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku ini?"

Sang Digital Rider Kyuubi menunjuk ke arah Black dengan pedangnya. Black pun terdiam sebentar dalam pendiriannya.

Senyuman simpul tercetak di wajahnya yang tersembunyi di dalam helmet berbentuk kepala kelelawar. Sepertinya ia merasa senang dengan jawaban Naruto itu.

"Aku sangat puas dengan jawabanmu itu, Digital Rider Kyuubi. Aku akui kaulah Digital Rider pertama yang memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bergerak sendirian lagi untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh penguasa dunia cermin ini. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan mengetahui alasan mengapa dunia cermin ini diciptakan. Jadi, aku ingatkan padamu, berhati-hatilah selama menjadi Digital Rider. Para Digital Rider lainnya akan siap membunuhmu kapan saja. Baik itu di dunia cermin ataupun di dunia nyata. Karena Digital Rider bisa menyerangmu di dunia nyata dan akan membunuhmu jika mengetahui tujuanmu yang berbeda dari mereka. Ingat, teruslah bertarung jika kau ingin bertahan hidup."

WHUUUUUUUUSH!

Setelah mengatakan itu, Black segera mengibaskan jubahnya saat hendak berbalik badan. Ia pun langsung terbang ke langit secepat kilat bagaikan kelelawar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku menyaksikan kepergiannya. Hingga menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan yang muncul di hati Naruto sekarang.

'Siapakah kau sebenarnya, Black? Apa maksudmu Digital Rider lainnya bisa membunuhku di dunia nyata? Apa bisa permainan ini terus aktif sampai di dunia nyata sana? Aku jadi tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu, Black,' batin Naruto pelan di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya seraya memberi salam. Saat bersamaan, muncul gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam, menjawab salam laki-laki tadi dengan nada yang terdengar cukup keras. Dia berjalan pelan sambil menghampiri laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa dipanggil Kirito.

"Ah, ternyata kamu sudah pulang, Sugu-chan ...," ucap Kirito yang menyadari kedatangan adik sepupunya, Kirigaya Suguha."Aku kira kamu akan terlambat pulang lagi karena ada latihan tambahan di klub kendo-mu. Kaasan yang sudah memberitahukan aku agar aku tidak usah menjemputmu di sekolahmu."

Sang adik sepupu yang dipanggil Suguha itu, berkacak pinggang sambil melototi sang kakak. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal.

"Iya, aku memang ada latihan kendo tambahan di sekolahku. Tapi, Kirito-nii yang terlambat pulang sekarang. Apa Kirito-nii tidak sadar kalau ini sudah jam berapa?"

Kirito memasang wajah bengongnya sebentar. Lalu ia melirik jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hm ... Sudah jam delapan malam nih."

"Tuhkan, Kirito-nii pulang malam lagi! Kalau Kaasan sampai tahu kalau Kirito-nii sering pulang malam begini, pasti Kaasan memarahi Kirito-nii habis-habisan! Untung saja, Kaasan pulangnya baru besok karena lembur. Jadi, sebagai hukumannya, aku minta Kirito-nii yang membuat makan malam sekarang juga! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! HUH! MENYEBALKAN!"

"Heh?"

Kirito memasang wajah bengongnya saat melihat Suguha berwajah sangat sewot. Kemudian Suguha berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah yang berat bagaikan monster. Sungguh membuat Kirito menghembuskan napas pasrahnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Aaaaaaaaah ... Baru pulang dimarahi dan langsung disuruh memasak. Sugu-chan benar-benar mirip dengan Kaasan. Aaaaaaaaaaah ..."

Kirito membuka sepatunya terlebih dahulu. Lalu sepatunya diletakkan di rak sepatu yang terletak di dekat pintu ruang tamu. Lantas ia memegang tali tas yang tergantung di bahu kanannya seraya memegang pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Pinggangnya sakit karena terbentur keras saat terjatuh dari atas gedung sekolahnya karena tiba-tiba muncul Digital Rider berwujud kucing yang menyerangnya lewat jendela kaca sekolahnya. Kejadiannya bermula saat pulang sekolah.

Digital Rider yang bernama Nibi dan bersenjatakan senapan elemen api biru langsung menyeretnya ke dunia cermin dan menantangnya bertarung. Mau tidak mau Kirito harus meladeninya karena Digital Rider Nibi itu sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kirito. Kirito adalah salah satu Digital Rider yang bermain solo di dunia cermin. Termasuk Digital Rider tanpa partner seperti Black. Dia mempunyai gauntlet yang berbentuk naga emas. Saat menjadi Digital Rider, wujudnya berbentuk naga emas dengan pakaian armor besi serba emas. Sehingga para Digital Rider mempunyai partner menyebutnya sebagai Digital Rider G-Dragon.

Tujuan Kirito bermain sebagai Digital Rider G-Dragon adalah memburu para mutant dan mengumpulkan banyak EXP sehingga bisa membuatnya naik level secepatnya. Level yang dipegangnya saat ini sekitar 60, dia sudah menguasai dua elemen yaitu api dan petir. Dia diposisikan sebagai Rider Digital tanpa partner yang masuk rangking 2 setelah Black yang masuk rangking 1. Terdapat sekitar 25 Digital Rider tanpa partner yang masih aktif bermain di dunia cermin. Tujuan mereka bermacam-macam. Kadang-kadang mereka diserang oleh Digital Rider mempunyai partner dan menantang mereka untuk bertarung. Jika salah satu Digital Rider tanpa partner itu kalah, maka mereka berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon di dunia nyata. Maka gauntlet yang dipakai mereka akan mencari calon pemain baru untuk menggantikan pemain yang sudah mati.

Resiko menjadi Digital Rider tanpa partner itu sangat besar dibandingkan dengan Digital Rider mempunyai partner. Resikonya itu bisa menimbulkan jalan kematian atau game over semakin cepat dialami oleh pemainnya. Karena mereka harus bertarung dengan cara mereka sendiri tanpa arahan atau petunjuk dari monster digital. Mereka bertarung dengan insting dan pikiran mereka untuk melakukan sebuah serangan. Gauntlet Digital Rider tanpa partner dirancang berbeda dengan gauntlet Digital Rider yang mempunyai partner. Rider Gear Digital Rider tanpa partner bisa merespon sistem serangan yang dipikirkan oleh otak. Jika otak memikirkan serangan yang memiliki unsur elemen tertentu, maka Rider Gear akan memasukkan sistem serangan itu sebagai elemen tahap dasarnya. Jadi, Digital Rider bisa mengeluarkan sejumlah serangan berdasarkan sistem serangan yang sudah direspon oleh Rider Gear. Hingga Rider Gear akan mengirim sinyal informasi ke otak agar terus memikirkan jurus elemen yang tidak terduga. Tentu saja jurus-jurus elemen itu akan tercipta dengan sendirinya dengan bantuan sistem atau kadang-kadang tercipta dengan bantuan tenaga sendiri. Itulah keistimewaan bagi seorang Digital Rider tanpa partner.

Sudah enam bulan ini, Kirito menempuh perjuangan beratnya sebagai Digital Rider. Tujuannya tidak ingin bertarung sesama Digital Rider. Tapi, terkadang Digital Rider yang lainnya mencoba untuk terus menantangnya bertarung. Namun, pada akhirnya Kirito mengalahkan mereka karena Kirito sudah termasuk Digital Rider tanpa partner setingkat rangking A dan nomor 2 di dunia cermin. Dia bergerak sendirian dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan terus bertarung demi bertahan hidup.

Tapi, ada satu Digital Rider yang mengetahui siapa Kirito yang sebenarnya yaitu Digital Rider Nibi. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata. Namanya Asada Shino. Dia teman satu sekolahnya Kirito, tapi berbeda kelas.

Kirito duduk di kelas 10-A, sedangkan Shino duduk di kelas 10-B. Mereka satu sekolah di Konoha High School. Shino mengetahui jika Kirito adalah Digital Rider G-Dragon saat Kirito masuk ke dalam kaca jendela perpustakaan sekolah. Kebetulan saat itu, Shino sedang mencari buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja, Shino melihat Kirito berubah wujud menjadi Digital Rider G-Dragon dan Kirito pun masuk ke dunia cermin lewat kaca jendela perpustakaan sekolah.

Sejak saat itu, Shino menargetkan Kirito sebagai buruannya. Tujuannya adalah mengalahkan Digital Rider tanpa partner yang terkuat dan termasuk dalam **"Top Ten Solo Rider Digital"** , hal tersebut sudah tercatat dalam informasi digital yang didapatkan dari Rider Gear. Di mana Rider Gear bisa berfungsi sebagai penyimpan informasi seputar perkembangan dunia cermin lewat layar virtual digital. Memungkinkan para Digital Rider bisa menonton pertandingan antar Digital Rider lainnya karena ada sistem kamera digital otomatis yang beredar di dunia cermin.

Seseorang yang menciptakan dunia cermin, telah menerapkan sistem permainan rumit yang dapat menyebabkan kematian ini dan membuat para orang yang terpilih menjadi korban dari insperimen yang dibuatnya. Sudah terhitung banyaknya orang yang mati karena terpilih menjadi Digital Rider. Hal tersebut tidak tercium oleh pihak kepolisian. Bahkan banyak orang tidak mengetahui keberadaan dunia cermin ini. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang mengetahui keberadaan dunia cermin ini. Hanya para Digital Rider yang mengetahui keberadaan dunia cermin ini dan masih bertahan sampai enam bulan lamanya dalam menempuh permainan yang ada di dunia cermin. Mereka terus berjuang agar terbebas dari jeratan Rider Gear ini dan berusaha kembali menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi, itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dalam mengalahkan para Digital Rider.

Kini para Digital Rider hidup dalam ancaman kematian. Mereka selalu siap siaga untuk menghadapi ancaman tersebut. Inilah jalan hidup mereka yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh penguasa dunia cermin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 10 B, tepatnya di Konoha High School.

Hari ini masih pagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pagi. Semua penghuni kelas 10 B tampak berkonsentrasi untuk mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang diterangkan oleh seorang guru. Suasana kelas sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara guru yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas.

Beberapa orang tampak tidak fokus mendengarkan sang guru. Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Memang matanya memandang ke arah sang guru yang berdiri di depan kelas, tapi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Dia memikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin itu. Di mana dia ditunjuk menjadi Rider Digital yang baru oleh monster digital bernama Kyuubi, berubah menjadi sosok berpakaian armor besi, bertarung melawan monster gumpalan daging dan bertemu dengan Digital Rider misterius yang bernama Black. Black memperingatinya agar berhati-hati di dunia nyata dan di dunia digital. Sebab para Digital Rider bisa aktif kapan saja, baik itu di dunia nyata maupun di dunia cermin. Para Digital Rider bisa bertarung antara satu sama lainnya di dunia nyata. Tapi, tidak memakai sistem HP sehingga bertarung di dunia nyata tidak membahayakan nyawa. Hal tersebut sudah ditanyakannya pada Kurama.

'Jadi, Digital Rider bisa aktif dan terwujud juga di dunia nyata dengan mengaktifkan Reality Life Card yang terdapat di tubuh monster digital. Kurama juga sudah menjelaskan berbagai jurus yang digunakan dalam tahap elemen angin padaku. Ternyata Digital Rider bisa aktif kapan saja dan di mana saja. Aku juga harus berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku adalah Digital Rider Kyuubi. Kurama terus mengingatkan itu padaku soal rahasiaku ini ...,' batin Naruto yang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang terletak di atas meja.'Kurama juga bilang kalau ada Digital Rider yang sangat berbahaya di antara delapan Digital Rider yang termasuk dalam kelompok Jinchuriki, Digital Rider yang bernama Ichibi. Monster digital yang menjadi partnernya bernama Shukaku, sejenis anjing rakun. Dia suka membunuh baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia cermin. Dinobatkan sebagai Digital Rider Jinchuriki yang Terkuat di bulan ini. Dia benar-benar pembunuh berdarah dingin yang terkenal sebagai **Assassin**. Sungguh gawat sekali jika aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Ichibi itu dan aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya. Haaaaaaah ...'

Sang Namikaze menghelakan napasnya yang panjang. Sesekali pandangan matanya melirik ke arah kaca jendela karena dia duduk tepat di dekat jendela.

Tiba-tiba ...

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat melihat di pantulan kaca jendela di depan matanya itu. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Pasalnya ada pergerakan monster mutant yang berada di dalam kelasnya yaitu di dunia cermin sekarang. Monster mutant yang berbentuk buaya berwarna hijau sedang bertarung melawan Digital Rider yang berwujud kumbang berwarna biru tua. Dari postur tubuhnya, Digital Rider berbentuk kumbang biru tua ini memiliki penampilan yang sangat feminin karena Digital Rider ini adalah seorang gadis.

'Heh, ada yang sedang bertarung di sekitar kelasku ini?!' batin Naruto lagi di dalam hatinya. Saat bersamaan, terdengarlah suara Kurama yang menggema di telinganya.

 **['Hei, partner ...']**

Naruto mendengarnya. Dia tersentak kaget dan menjawabnya dengan suara hatinya.

'Heh, Kurama? Ada apa?'

 **['Cepat masuk ke dunia cermin sekarang juga. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu secepatnya!']**

'Eh, tapi aku sedang belajar sekarang. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari kelasku?'

 **['Huh, aku tidak mau tahu! POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG KE DUNIA CERMIN SEKARANG JUGA! CEPAAAAAAAT!']**

Suara Kurama mengeras dan memekakkan telinga Naruto sehingga membuat telinga Naruto merasa sakit mendengarnya.

'Dasar, musang menyebalkan! Iya ... Aku mengerti! Tapi, jangan teriak begitu dong!'

Naruto memasang wajah sewotnya seraya mengangkat tangannya.

 **['Maaf ... Hehehe ...']**

Kurama malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh di telinga Naruto. Kemudian sukses membuat Naruto dongkol setengah mati. Dia pun mulai bersuara untuk memanggil sang guru.

"Maaf, Sensei!"

Sang guru pun menyadari Naruto yang mengangkatkan tangannya. Dia berhenti menerangkan pelajaran.

"Ya, ada apa, Namikaze-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW-MU:**

 **christian: terima kasih. Iya, akan tetap saya lanjutkan kok. Ini udah update.**

 **primara: belum tahu juga sih, black itu sasuke atau itachi. Tebakanmu benar atau nggak ya? Hehehe ... Benar, shinjinya malah mati. Tapi, di sini Naruto nggak bakal saya buat mati kok. Hehehe ... Terima kasih.**

 **nawawim451: ini udah lanjut, mas bro.**

 **Laras781: udah lanjut laras.**

 **hutamara senju: iya, terinspirasi dari sana. Kamu benar banget. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **julianto merry: mungkin black bisa musuh atau teman naruto. Mereka bakal bertemu kirito dan gaara di chapter 4 nanti.**

 **kizami namikaze: iya, ini udah lanjut, kizami. Benar, saya tergila-gila SAO sekarang gara-gara baca novelnya. Oh iya, ada yang salah. Ntar saya perbaiki. Oke, terus lanjut nih.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: oke, lanjut.**

 **Riki Ryugasaki: iya, kalau Digital Rider yang lain mati, Rider Gear akan memilih pemain baru. Itu berlaku bagi semua Rider Gear yang masih aktif di dunia cermin itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, lama updatenya karena kendala nggak ada paket kuota internet. Apalagi saat ini, saya benar-benar sibuk di dunia nyata. Saya malah dituntut aktif di sebuah organisasi politik yang dipimpin langsung oleh abang saya. Soalnya abang saya menjadi ketua di organisasi politik itu. Suer, saya nggak berminat terjun di dunia politik! Ini gara-gara dipaksa abang saya tanpa sepengetahuan saya. Ya, terpaksa ikut deh biar abang saya nggak marah sama saya. Memanglah ... :v**

 **Jadi, kayaknya saya bakal update cerita selanjutnya cuma sebulan sekali. Itupun ditambah jarangnya saya main di facebook juga. Apalagi saya benar-benar nggak punya ide sama sekali. Memungkinkan saya bakal terkena penyakit Writer Block. Tenang aja, nggak bakal lama kok. Saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai tuntas. Juga cerita yang lainnya. Tenang aja pasti semuanya akan kelar.**

 **Ya, udah segini aja pesan dari saya. Semoga kalian tidak pernah bosan-bosannya membaca semua hasil karya saya yang bobrok ini. Arigatou ... XD**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4 ya ... ^_^**

 **TERTANDA**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 18 April 2016**


	4. Kabur

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start: Senin, 18 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Kabur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Dasar, musang menyebalkan! Iya ... Aku mengerti! Tapi, jangan teriak begitu dong!'

Naruto memasang wajah sewotnya seraya mengangkat tangannya.

 **['Maaf ... Hehehe ...']**

Kurama malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh di telinga Naruto. Kemudian sukses membuat Naruto dongkol setengah mati. Dia pun mulai bersuara untuk memanggil sang guru.

"Maaf, Sensei!"

Sang guru pun menyadari Naruto yang mengangkatkan tangannya. Dia berhenti menerangkan pelajaran.

"Ya, ada apa, Namikaze-san?"

Pandangan semua mata tertuju pada Naruto sekarang. Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sang guru dengan santai tanpa merasa terganggu dengan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Saya ingin pergi ke toilet. Apa sensei mau mengizinkan saya keluar sekarang?"

Sang guru mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja. Silakan, pergilah ke toilet!"

"Terima kasih, sensei."

"Ya."

Maka bocah berambut pirang tersebut segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju keluar kelas. Semua orang memperhatikannya dengan bengong.

Setelah itu, sang guru melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda. Semua orang kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengarkan sang guru kecuali dua orang.

Dua orang tersebut adalah satu gadis dan satu laki-laki. Mereka menyipitkan kedua mata mereka saat mengetahui Naruto yang keluar dari kelas. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran yang tidak diketahui.

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Naruto berlari-lari cepat menyusuri koridor lantai dua yang sepi. Hatinya berdetak kencang saat melihat pantulan jendela koridor yang ia lewati. Telah terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan bangunan sekolah di dunia cermin. Suara ledakannya terdengar sampai ke gendang telinganya. Membuatnya semakin panik sekali.

'Apa yang terjadi di sekolah di dunia cermin sekarang?' batin Naruto yang terus mempercepatkan larinya agar segera sampai ke toilet khusus murid laki-laki.

Tak lama kemudian, dia sampai juga di toilet laki-laki tersebut. Ditutupnya pintu toilet agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya karena dia akan masuk ke dunia cermin lewat cermin datar yang berada di atas wastafel. Tangan kirinya mulai memunculkan Rider Gear. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memunculkan Digital Card bergambar musang berekor sembilan seiring dia berseru keras di depan cermin datar itu.

"TRANSFORMATION!"

PAAATS!

Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh tubuh Naruto dibalut dengan pakaian zirah besi dengan helmet berbentuk kepala musang. Dia pun langsung melompat dan masuk ke dalam cermin datar.

SRIIING!

Sang Digital Rider Kyuubi tiba juga di dunia cermin, tepatnya di dalam toilet yang sama di dunia nyata. Tapi, semuanya terbalik. Segera saja, dia berlari cepat dan membuka pintu toilet yang sempat tertutup persis di dunia nyata.

JREEENG!

Tepat sesuai dilihatnya di dunia nyata, sebagian bangunan sekolah sudah hancur lebur. Tak jauh dari sana, di antara kepulan asap yang masih tersisa, terlihatlah sosok ksatria berpakaian zirah besi berwarna biru tua yang masih bertarung dengan monster buaya. Ksatria itu berwujud menyerupai kumbang. Dia disebut...

 **["Digital Rider Nanabi!"]**

Terdengar suara Kurama yang berasal dari Rider Gear sehingga menarik minat Naruto untuk mengetahuinya.

"Digital Rider Nanabi? Itu nama sosok menyerupai kumbang ya, Kurama?"

 **["Iya. Dia termasuk dari Digital Rider mempunyai partner. Kalau nggak salah, monster partnernya bernama Chomei. Penggunanya bernama Yuuki Asuna, seorang siswi kelas 11 yang bersekolah di Konoha High School. Player yang setingkat rating B dan memiliki EXP yang lumayan banyak. Diposisikan sebagai player nomor tiga di kategori pemain mempunyai partner. Sudah bermain selama tiga bulan ini. Identitas aslinya sudah diketahui oleh beberapa Digital Rider dan bahkan sudah beberapa kali Digital Rider menantangnya bertarung. Itulah data diri penggunanya yang kuketahui dari Players Secret Information di dunia cermin ini."]**

Naruto tersentak saat mendengarnya.

"Eh, berarti Yuuki Asuna satu sekolah denganku dong."

 **["Ya, gitulah."]**

"Kalau gitu, aku akan segera menolongnya. Tolong berikan kekuatanmu, Kurama!"

 **["Oke!"]**

Kemudian Naruto mengambil satu kartu dari slot sabuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kartu yang bergambar sebuah pedang berwarna jingga. Lalu dimasukkannya kembali pada slot Rider Gear yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Dari slot Rider Gear tersebut, muncullah pedang angin berwarna jingga berdesain futuristik, yang bernama **"Windy Sword."**

BATS!

Pedang angin ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto. Secara langsung, Digital Rider Kyuubi melompat tinggi untuk terbang menghampiri Asuna.

Digital Rider Nanabi, yang diketahui adalah Asuna, seorang siswi yang satu sekolah dengan Naruto, sedang bersusah payah mengalahkan monster buaya. Monster buaya yang disebut **"Green Crocodile"** , termasuk monster kelas A yang mempunyai kekuatan elemen air dan mempunyai senjata berupa palu berukuran besar. Monster itu bertubuh besar dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 2 meter serta diketahui juga memiliki kekuatan unsur elemen tanah. Tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja karena dia memiliki pelindung yang sangat tebal di sekitar tubuhnya.

Dengan menggunakan pedang berwarna biru dengan gagang menyerupai kumbang - **"Bumblebee Sword"** \- berkekuatan cahaya, Asuna terus maju untuk menyerang si monster. Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat si monster tumbang meskipun HP-nya sudah mendekati area merah karena damage yang diterimanya terlampau besar dari serangan si monster sehingga dia terkena serangan itu sudah dua kali. Serangan si monster berupa palu yang dihentakkan ke tanah sehingga tanah berguncang seperti dilanda gempa bumi berskala besar disertai tsunami setinggi 50 meter. Merobohkan bangunan dalam sekali terjangan sehingga Asuna sudah dua kali terpelanting akibat terjangan palu besar itu.

Kini Asuna terus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan monster buaya itu. Dia menyerang secepat kilat dengan mengeluarkan sejumlah serangan jurus Digital Card-nya. Mengaktifkan fungsi serangan yang bersinkronisasikan dengan elemen cahaya.

 **"BUMBLEBEE FLASH!"** seru Asuna yang mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal sehingga membentuk tebasan kilat dan meluncur cepat ke arah monster itu.

TRANG!

Seperti bunyi besi yang berderit keras pada pelindung yang melindungi tubuh si monster buaya. Pelindung itu tidak dapat dipecahkan begitu saja walaupun Asuna sudah menebasnya berkali-kali.

Sang monster pun segera melancarkan serangan balasan. Dia mengayunkan palunya secara vertikal dan memunculkan tsunami lagi.

ZRUAAAAAASH!

Tsunami muncul ketika palu terayun vertikal di udara. Terus bergerak cepat menuju Asuna yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"...!"

Digital Rider Nanabi menyadari bahaya yang akan datang. Dia segera mengaktifkan sayap kumbangnya.

 **"BUMBLEBEE WINGS!"**

Dia terbang secepat kilat ke atas sana. Tapi, tsunami itu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi dan tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"WUAAAH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN LAGI! CHOMEI, BANTU AKU!" sembur Asuna yang kewalahan."KALAU SEKALI TERKENA SERANGAN INI, MAKA TAMATLAH RIWAYATKU SEKARANG!"

Terdengarlah suara Chomei, si kumbang berekor tujuh dari Rider Gear yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

 **["Tenang saja, Asuna. Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu kalah begitu saja dalam pertarungan ini. Kita akan menggunakan jurus elemen cahaya yang lain."]**

Namun, serangan Tsunami itu terus mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Hingga sedikit lagi, tsunami itu akan mengenainya.

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang menyambar cepat tubuh Asuna agar menghindari serangan tsunami yang akan turun ke bawah sana. Sehingga Asuna selamat dari terjangan tsunami.

ZRUAAASH!

Serangan tsunami mengalir deras dan menabrak bangunan sekolah yang masih utuh. Tidak ada yang tertinggal setelah disapu bersih oleh tsunami. Kemudian tsunami itu menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

Si monster buaya tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula, persis di antara puing-puing bangunan. Dia menyeringai geram karena menyadari musuhnya belum kalah.

Sementara Asuna yang dipeluk dari depan oleh sosok berpakaian zirah besi menyerupai musang, bengong saat dibawa terbang. Sosok berpakaian zirah besi menyerupai musang itu, membawanya jauh dari si monster. Lalu mereka mendarat di atap bangunan sekolah yang ternyata masih tersisa.

Asuna dilepaskan dari pelukan sosok berwujud musang itu, yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum di balik helmetnya sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis berambut panjang kastanye itu.

"Yuuki Asuna, sebaiknya kau menunggu di sini. Kulihat HP-mu mendekati area merah," kata Naruto yang bisa melihat HP bar yang berada di atas kepala Asuna karena sesama Digital Rider memang bisa melihat HP bar milik Digital Rider lainnya."Biar aku yang melawan monster buaya itu. Kau hanya menonton dan menunggu aku di sini. Ingat ya."

WHUUUSH!

Secara langsung, Naruto terbang meninggalkan Asuna. Asuna bengong sebentar dan kemudian tersentak sendiri.

"HEI, TUNGGU! KENAPA KAU BISA TAHU NAMAKU YANG ASLI!? SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA, HAH!?"

Terlambat. Naruto sudah terbang jauh meninggalkannya. Mau tidak mau, Asuna mengejarnya. Dia terbang juga meskipun HP-nya sudah sekarat.

Dengan cepat, sang Digital Rider Kyuubi datang menghampiri monster buaya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba monster buaya itu sudah tumbang ke belakang disertai percikan-percikan listrik di tubuhnya karena serangan pasir yang telah menembus pelindung tubuhnya itu.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Green Crocodile pecah berkeping-keping dan dinyatakan kalah!

Pemenangnya adalah sosok berpakaian zirah besi berwarna coklat berdesain futuristik. Berhelmet menyerupai anjing rakun. Dialah player nomor satu di dunia cermin. Namanya Digital Rider Ichibi dan mempunyai parnert monster berwujud anjing rakun yaitu Shukaku. Sebutan lain Digital Rider ini adalah **"Assassin."**

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat Digital Rider Ichibi ini. Bersamaan juga Digital Rider Ichibi melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. Di balik sosok Digital Rider Ichibi itu, ternyata sosok aslinya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Umurnya juga sama dengan Naruto. Nama aslinya adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Tapi, Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Gaara itu adalah Digital Rider Ichibi. Hingga muncul Asuna yang terbang mengambang di samping Naruto. Naruto juga terbang mengambang dan terpaku karena syok jika monster buaya tadi sudah dikalahkan oleh Gaara. Padahal baru dua menit yang lalu, dia baru bergegas kembali untuk mencoba bertarung dengan monster buaya itu. Namun, kenyataannya sekarang, monster buaya itu sudah dikalahkan.

"Dia, Digital Rider Ichibi...," sahut Asuna yang tidak kaget lagi ketika bertemu dengan Gaara."Player mempunyai partner yang nomor satu di dunia cermin ini karena diakui sebagai player yang sangat kuat. Dia mampu menumbangkan lawannya hanya sedetik saja. Dia juga dikenal sebagai Assassin karena dia pembunuh berdarah dingin yang telah mengalahkan seratus player baru dalam sebulan ini. Untuk itu, aku ingatkan hal ini padamu. Kau player baru, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto sungguh terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"A-Apa? Di-Dia Digital Rider Ichibi itu?"

"Iya."

"Ga-Gawat, kalau gitu. A-Aku memang player baru yang baru bergabung di sini sejak kemarin."

"Sudah kuduga," Asuna melototi Naruto dari balik helmet-nya. Sambungnya,"Sebaiknya kau pergi secepatnya dari sini. Aku rasa Ichibi itu sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah player baru. Kalau nggak, dia akan menantangmu langsung untuk bertarung dengannya se..."

Belum sempat, Asuna melanjutkan perkataannya. Ichibi alias Gaara langsung melesatkan serangan pasirnya ke arah Naruto dan Asuna. Sementara Gaara tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya.

WHUUUSH!

Mereka berdua kaget bukan main. Kemudian Naruto segera mengaktifkan jurus elemen anginnya yaitu **"Wind Shelter."**

PIP!

Terbentuklah bola angin setebal mungkin untuk melindungi dirinya dan Asuna. Asuna juga syok karena menjadi target serangan sang Assassin. Dia langsung menyabet sebuah kartu dari slot sabuk yang membelit pinggangnya. Sebuah kartu bergambarkan kristal biru bersisi delapan yang menandakan Digital Card **"HP Healing"**. Lantas kartu tersebut dimasukkan ke slot Rider Gear berbentuk kumbang yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

CRING! CRING!

Terdengarlah bunyi bel berdentang sebanyak dua kali yang menandakan HP Asuna terisi penuh. Kartu **"HP Healing"** itu menghilang dari dalam Rider Gear karena hanya sekali saja dapat digunakan. Biasanya kartu " **HP Healing"** ini didapatkan saat berhasil mengalahkan monster-monster tertentu. Itupun jarang terjatuh saat monster sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan termasuk dalam "item" di dunia cermin.

Setelah itu, dia mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto terperanjat.

"Eh?"

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi sasaran Ichibi itu! Kau harus membantuku untuk selamat dari serangannya ini! Aku nggak mau tahu!"

Gadis itu menggeram kesal. Wajahnya memerah padam. Seiring bola pelindung angin itu terus diterjang oleh serangan pasir dari Gaara. Gaara bermaksud untuk membobol pertahanan Naruto tersebut.

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti," Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menepis pedang Asuna itu dari wajahnya."Apa kita harus melawannya?"

"Itu jalan yang akan membawamu ke neraka sekarang! POKOKNYA KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI! PERCUMA SAJA MELAWANNYA, KITA PASTI AKAN KALAH, TAHU!"

"Bagaimana caranya kita pergi dari sini?"

"Pakai otakmu dong! Cepat, pikirkan jalan keluarnya!"

"Ya... Ya..."

Kelabakan, laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera memutar otak untuk lari dari serangan Gaara ini. Mau tidak mau, dia harus kabur dari sini karena Gaara tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Apalagi dia masih termasuk player pemula yang setingkat rating C dan memiliki EXP yang baru sedikit serta masih berada di level yang rendah. Maka tidak ada jalan keluar lagi selain kabur sekarang juga.

Naruto ingat kalau Kurama mengajarkannya tentang teknik teleport yang masih ada kaitannya dengan elemen angin. Maka dia segera mengaktifkan fungsi teleport pada Rider Gear-nya lewat kartu yang bergambarkan jam digital.

 **["TELEPORTATION CARD, ACTIVATE!]**

Rider Gear bersuara nyaring dan mulai bercahaya orange. Tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Asuna. Asuna menyadarinya seiring cahaya orange menjalari tubuhnya dan menjalari tubuh Naruto. Mereka ditelan oleh sinar orange yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang juga.

PAAATS!

Sekelebat cahaya orange menyelimuti tempat itu dan menyilaukan mata Gaara sehingga Gaara berhenti menyerang. Dia melindungi matanya dengan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya orange itu menghilang. Naruto dan Asuna tidak ada lagi di depan matanya. Sangat membuat Gaara terperanjat.

"Sial, mereka kabur. Kyuubi dan Nanabi sudah hilang dari tempat ini," gumamnya menggeram kesal."Lihat saja, aku pasti akan memburu kalian kemanapun kalian pergi. Juga aku akan mencari tahu siapa kalian yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata sana."

Dia pun tersenyum sinis dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Bersamaan dia pun juga menghilang dari tempat itu dan kembali ke dunia nyata sana. Kembali bersekolah seperti biasa tanpa tahu identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya. Padahal dia adalah teman sekelasnya Naruto di dunia nyata saat ini.

Begitulah tentang pertarungan di dunia cermin hari ini. Semua Digital Rider masih aktif untuk bermain di dunia nyata, meskipun sedang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Hal itu cukup memberatkan mereka yang terombang-ambing di antara kematian dan bertahan hidup. Itulah yang mesti mereka hadapi sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Asuna tiba di atap sekolah di dunia nyata. Mereka masih berwujud Digital Rider yang nyata. Bukan digital.

Mereka menghelakan napas masing-masing karena selamat dari ancaman Digital Rider Ichibi berkat teknik teleport itu. Benar-benar sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri sementara waktu dari player pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Apalagi Naruto belum memiliki EXP yang banyak untuk modal awal dalam menghadapi Digital Rider Ichibi itu.

Kini mereka sudah tidak berada di dunia cermin. Tapi, di dunia nyata karena sudah saatnya untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari di dunia nyata sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Ah, baiklah. Karena kita sudah selamat dan kembali ke dunia nyata, aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto yang tertawa lebar di balik helmetnya. Dia segera melompat ke atas untuk menghilangkan kesan sebagai Digital Rider misterius pada Asuna.

GREP!

Salah satu kakinya ditangkap cepat oleh Asuna sehingga membuatnya terjatuh terjerembab di lantai atap.

BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Menimbulkan efek gempa bumi sebagai adegan dramatisnya. Naruto pun terkapar dalam keadaan terbaring tengkurap di lantai dengan gaya yang tidak elit. "Hei, tunggu! Kau jangan main kabur dulu dong!" sembur Asuna berwajah sewot sambil berkacak pinggang.

HUP!

Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya. Dia juga ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau menghalangi aku pergi!? Apa maumu, hah?"

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa tahu nama asliku! Padahal aku nggak memberitahukannya sama kau, kan?" gerutu Asuna yang benar-benar kesal setengah mati."Memangnya siapa kau!?"

Naruto terdiam dan mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum simpul sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku Digital Rider Kyuubi."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Tapi, nama aslimu, tahu!"

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Pokoknya tujuanku nggak ingin bertarung sesama Digital Rider. Tapi, tujuanku adalah mengalahkan para mutant dan menemui penguasa dunia cermin ini agar bisa menghentikan pertarungan sesama Digital Rider. Itulah tekadku sebagai Digital Rider yang baru. Ingat itu, Yuuki Asuna."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilangkan dirinya lewat teknik teleport sehingga membuat Digital Rider Nanabi itu terperanjat.

"HEI, TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI DULU, DIGITAL RIDER KYUUBI!" seru Asuna yang bersuara sangat keras menggelegar. Dia pun terpaku di atap sekolah itu, tepatnya di atap gedung Konoha High School.

Diam tak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri. Dia pun penasaran tentang siapa Digital Rider Kyuubi itu. Entah mengapa Digital Rider Kyuubi itu juga mengetahui nama aslinya yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang cukup membuatnya panik karena merasa identitas aslinya sudah diketahui dengan mudahnya oleh player baru. Padahal dia tahu bahwa data informasi para player dunia cermin sudah terdeteksi secara otomatis saat player baru saja mulai bertarung di dunia cermin. Biasanya informasi data identitas asli para player tidak diketahui oleh player lainnya kecuali satu partner monster yaitu Kurama.

Dalam dunia cermin, Kurama diprogramkan sebagai AI yang mengetahui semua informasi data identitas para player yang tertulis di **"Players Secret Information"** yang dikelola sang pencipta dunia cermin. Kurama adalah monster "istimewa" yang sangat disukai sang pencipta dunia cermin. Naruto beruntung mendapatkan partner monster seperti Kurama karena Kurama adalah petunjuk jalan yang akan membawanya pada penguasa dunia cermin. Penguasa dunia cermin, The King, sudah menunggunya untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. The King sedang bersemayam di suatu tempat yang ada di dunia cermin. Tidak diketahui di mana dia bernaung saat ini.

Namun, yang pasti Kurama tidak akan membawa Naruto untuk menemui The King secepatnya karena The King mempunyai maksud yang buruk terhadap Naruto nantinya. Entah maksud buruk seperti apa, tidak diketahui secara persisnya. Tapi, Kurama akan membawa Naruto untuk menghentikan pertikaian antara sesama Digital Rider yang telah diadu domba oleh penguasa dunia cermin.

Setelah ini, petualangan di dunia cermin terus berlanjut. Semua misteri akan terungkap satu persatu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Wah, udah lama banget, saya menunda cerita ini. Nggak terasa ya? Bukan berarti juga saya nggak lanjutin cerita ini. Karena idenya nggak ada, makanya saya menunda kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Jadi, karena udah ada ide ceritanya, makanya saya lanjutkan chapter 4-nya. Semoga cerita kali ini membuat kalian paham ya...**

 **Oke, segini saja pesan dari saya. Kalau ada waktu, saya akan melanjutkan chapter 5-nya. Mungkin agak lama updatenya. Hehehe ^^**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mereview fic ini.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Finish: Selasa, 19 Juli 2016**


	5. Quest

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Kamis, 1 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Quest**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namun, yang pasti Kurama tidak akan membawa Naruto untuk menemui The King secepatnya karena The King mempunyai maksud yang buruk terhadap Naruto nantinya. Entah maksud buruk seperti apa, tidak diketahui secara persisnya. Tapi, Kurama akan membawa Naruto untuk menghentikan pertikaian antara sesama Digital Rider yang telah diadu domba oleh penguasa dunia cermin.**

 **Setelah ini, petualangan di dunia cermin terus berlanjut. Semua misteri akan terungkap satu persatu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yuuki Asuna?"

Si bocah berambut pirang yang sedang menyumbatkan hotdog di mulutnya, menganggukkan kepalanya ketika bertanya tentang Yuuki Asuna pada teman-temannya. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut pendek merah muda dan bermata hijau, namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Iya. Apa kamu tahu dia, Sakura?"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan mengunyah pizza yang dimakannya sebentar. Lalu ditelannya makanan itu. Barulah dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Giliran Naruto yang mengunyah potongan kecil hotdog yang dimakannya itu.

"Setahuku Yuuki Asuna adalah senpai kita yang duduk di kelas 11-A. Dia adalah ketua OSIS. Orangnya cantik, pintar, baik dan sempurna sekali. Banyak laki-laki di sekolah ini berebutan untuk menjadi pacarnya," Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius."Dia anak kedua dari perusahaan besar yang bergerak dalam pembuatan game. Dia tidak suka makan di kantin seperti ini dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di ruang OSIS atau di perpustakaan. Kadang-kadang dia suka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di kelas, saat istirahat siang seperti ini. Pokoknya dia adalah murid yang sangat aktif dan sangat sulit bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu ingin begitu tahu tentang Yuuki Asuna itu? Apa kamu naksir dia ya?"

"Ah, tidak! Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu, Sakura!"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu menanyai dia, Dobe? Tindakanmu ini sangat mencurigakan. Orang-orang pasti bisa menebak kalau kamu juga mengagumi senpai cantik itu secara diam-diam."

"Diam kau, Teme! Jangan ikut campur dalam percakapan ini. Cuma aku dan Sakura saja yang boleh berbicara."

"Oh ya? Jadi, aku diabaikan nih."

"Ya, begitulah. Dasar, Teme!"

"Dobe... Baka!"

KIIITS! KIIITS!

Dua lelaki yang duduk berdekatan saling menatap tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka berhenti makan sejenak.

Sementara Sakura sweatdrop melihat mereka. Terlebih laki-laki berambut hitam raven dan bermata hitam kelam yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, sangat bermusuhan dengan Naruto, yang notabene adalah teman masa kecil dan tetangga yang saling bersebelahan. Dengan kata lain, rumah mereka berdua saling berdekatan.

Suasana acara makan siang di antara tiga serangkai itu menjadi hambar dan berkilat-kilat tajam. Tidak mengganggu aktifitas orang-orang yang juga makan siang bersama mereka di kantin itu. Kantin yang ramai dan berada di lantai satu. Sangat padat dan ribut sekali.

Tapi, masih saja keduanya saling melototi antara satu sama lainnya. Sehingga membuat Sakura tidak tahan melihatnya. Menjadi geram dan tangan kanannya mengepal kuat, memperlihatkan urat-urat kekesalannya.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Pada akhirnya, kepala Naruto dan Sasuke dijitak Sakura dengan keras. Membuat kedua laki-laki itu mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kompak.

"Aduduh... Sakura! Kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku, hah?" sembur Naruto yang sedikit sewot.

"Iya, kenapa juga aku yang kena?" timpal Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Huh... Habisnya kalian berdua itu bertengkar terus. Tidak pernah akur. Padahal kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tetangga pula lagi," Sakura menghembuskan napas kekesalannya.

"Habisnya Teme ini yang mulai!"

"Heh? Justru kau yang mulai, kan? Dasar, Dobe baka!"

"BERHENTILAH MENGATAIKU BAKA!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"HUH... TEME! KUCEKIK KAU!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAAAAN!"

BUAK! BUAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya, kepala dua laki-laki itu dijitak Sakura lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Memunculkan benjolan merah sebesar bola kasti di kepala mereka. Sedangkan Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan memasang wajah kesal yang memerah padam.

Otomatis semua orang di kantin itu, terbengong-bengong melihat ulah mereka. Di antaranya Kirito yang juga kebetulan makan siang di tempat yang sama. Dia tidak makan sendirian, tapi bersama teman laki-lakinya yang bernama Yamabuki Eugeo.

Eugeo adalah laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata biru. Dia teman sekelasnya Kirito. Sudah mengenal Kirito sejak awal masuk di Konoha High School ini. Menjadikannya teman yang paling akrab bagi Kirito.

Mereka juga melihat tingkah Naruto dan teman-temannya dari arah kejauhan. Terheran-heran seperti yang lainnya.

"Hahaha... Anak-anak dari kelas 10-B itu memang selalu berisik kalau sudah makan di kantin seperti ini," kata Eugeo yang menatap ke arah Kirito. Dia tertawa geli sendiri.

"Memangnya kau kenal dia, Eugeo?" tanya Kirito yang asyik memakan potongan pizza keju miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu wajah mereka. Tapi, aku tidak tahu nama mereka."

"Oh... Begitu. Ya, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu itu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Ah, iya."

Eugeo segera menghabiskan sisa-sisa pizza keju yang dimakannya. Lalu Kirito melirik ke arah pantulan kaca jendela kantin yang tembus pandang. Seketika kedua matanya membulat sempurna karena saking kagetnya.

Di pantulan kaca jendela - tepatnya di dunia cermin - tampak monster berbentuk kadal. Lebih tepatnya kepalanya kadal dan tubuhnya manusia. Bermata garis vertikal kuning yang sangat tajam. Tubuhnya besar dan penuh dengan otot-otot kekar seperti atlet angkat besi. Kulitnya hijau bersisik. Berekor panjang. Ada kursor hijau di atas kepalanya yang bertuliskan **"Iron Lizardman."**

Iron Lizardman adalah monster berlevel tinggi dan berada di rating S. Merupakan monster tertangguh di dunia cermin. Memiliki kekuatan tanah dan serangan fisik yang sangat besar. Tidak memiliki senjata ataupun kekuatan energi, tidak seperti kebanyakan jenis monster yang berkeliaran di dunia cermin. Jenis monster yang langka dan banyak diburu oleh para Digital Rider. Karena jika berhasil mengalahkannya, maka Digital Rider tersebut akan mendapatkan suatu item langka. Item langka yang akan membebaskan Digital Rider dari perangkap Rider Gear yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri para Digital Rider.

Iron Lizardman dianggap monster yang berperan dalam sebuah quest yang beredar di dunia cermin. Akhir-akhir ini muncul, diketahui dari salah satu Digital Rider yang pertama kali menjumpai jenis monster yang satu ini. Iron Lizardman tidak memburu para Digital Rider, namun justru para Digital Rider yang memburunya. Kabar quest tersebut sudah menyebar di kalangan Digital Rider yang masih aktif bermain di dunia cermin itu.

Maka beberapa Digital Rider bernafsu untuk memburu monster itu. Termasuk juga dengan Kirito.

Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Kirito untuk menantang monster itu bertarung dengannya dan mengalahkannya demi mendapatkan item langka yang dimaksud dalam quest itu.

SREK!

Dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Eugeo bengong melihatnya.

"Hm... Kirito... Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar. Nanti kau langsung saja pergi ke kelas. Jangan tunggu aku di sini. Oke?"

"Ah, oke."

Temannya mengangguk pelan. Kirito tersenyum dan buru-buru pergi dari sana. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ke dunia cermin lewat cermin datar yang ada di toilet khusus murid laki-laki.

Kirito pun berlalu dari kantin itu. Hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dia juga melihat monster kadal yang berjalan-jalan di pantulan kaca jendela kantin. Ditambah suara Kurama terdengar di gendang telinganya.

 **['Hei, Naruto, ada seekor monster yang berkeliaran di dunia cermin, di sekitar kantin sekolahmu ini.']**

Naruto membalasnya dengan suara hatinya.

'Iya. Aku melihatnya dari pantulan kaca jendela kantin ini. Memangnya kenapa?'

 **['Monster itu bernama Iron Lizardman. Monster tertangguh dan berlevel tinggi. Kelas S. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkannya, kau akan mendapatkan item langka yang membebaskanmu dari jeratan Rider Gear ini. Lalu kau...']**

Belum sempat Kurama melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto memotongnya.

'A-Apa!? Ada item langka yang bisa membebaskanku dari jeratan Rider Gear!? Apa itu benar!?'

 **['Ya, informasi itu aku ketahui dari sang pencipta dunia cermin. Entah benar atau tidak. Tapi, item langka itu termasuk quest yang baru muncul di bulan ini. Hm... Apa kau ingin ikut ambil bagian dari quest ini?']**

'Tentu saja, aku akan ikut!'

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berlari cepat meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. Kedua temannya menyadari Naruto yang begitu terburu-buru. Hingga Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"HEI, NARUTO! KAMU KEMANA?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya seraya berlari.

"AKU PERGI DULU! SAMPAI NANTI DI KELAS!"

Maka Naruto segera mempercepat larinya menuju ke kelasnya, yang saat ini memang kosong karena semua penghuninya sedang bertebaran di mana-mana. Dia harus menyusuri tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua, di mana kelasnya berada.

Dia harus melewati lorong yang panjang. Suasananya sangat sepi. Langkah sepatunya menggema nyaring di lorong tersebut, barulah menemukan tangga ketika di persimpangan dua.

Dengan tidak sabar, dia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dan bersamaan dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang kastanye.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Asuna, yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Mereka saling memandang hanya sekilas saja. Tapi, Naruto melemparkan senyum pada Asuna. Sedangkan Asuna hanya bengong melihatnya.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Tujuan Naruto adalah pergi ke dunia cermin melalui kaca jendela kelasnya. Sedangkan Asuna ingin pergi ke dunia cermin melalui kaca jendela yang ada di ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai satu.

Mereka akan memburu Iron Lizardman demi mendapatkan item langka itu.

Dalam waktu yang sama, beberapa orang yang ternyata satu sekolah dengan mereka, sedang berubah wujud menjadi sosok Digital Rider, melompat masuk ke dunia cermin lewat media yang bisa memantulkan suatu objek nyata, dan bersama-sama ingin memburu monster kadal itu.

Hal ini membuat semua Digital Rider saling berkumpul di tempat yang sama, tepatnya di kantin Konoha High School. Tapi, semuanya terbalik.

Benar saja. Hanya beberapa menit, monster kadal yang berotot itu dikepung oleh sekumpulan Digital Rider. Mulai dari Digital Rider mempunyai partner yang termasuk kelompok jinchuriki dan Digital Rider tanpa partner yang termasuk kelompok solo. Mereka berebutan untuk menantang monster kadal itu agar bertarung dengan mereka.

Monster kadal yang merupakan AI yang digerakkan oleh sistem yang ada di dunia cermin, tidak mempunyai kemampuan berbicara seperti manusia, tapi dia hanya bisa mendesis keras dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang bercabang.

"Sssshhh...," sang monster menggerakkan dua bola matanya yang tajam ke sisi kanan dan ke sisi kiri. Merasakan pemain-pemain yang datang untuk mencoba melawannya.

Untuk melawan monster yang termasuk dalam quest, para Digital Rider harus bergantian untuk melawannya dan diberi waktu sekitar tiga menit ketika berada dalam lingkaran hijau yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari jarak sang monster. Lingkaran hijau itu secara otomatis terbentuk oleh paduan sistem dan termasuk **"Safe Area"** yang memungkinkan Digital Rider lain tidak ikut campur ke dalam pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Jika Digital Rider berhasil mengalahkan monster tersebut, maka lingkaran hijau akan menghilang. Tapi, jika Digital Rider tidak berhasil mengalahkan monster tersebut, maka lingkaran hijau akan menjadi merah dan akan melempar Digital Rider itu keluar dari area secara otomatis. Lalu diganti dengan Digital Rider lain yang ingin bertarung.

Salah satu Digital Rider yang termasuk kelompok jinchuriki, maju terlebih dahulu yaitu sosok ksatria beramor besi serba berwarna putih. Pakaian armor besi atau mecha-nya berdesain futuristik, feminin dan ramping. Berhelmet berbentuk kepala anjing. Terdapat sabuk ekor lima melingkari pinggangnya, tempat penyimpanan semua Digital Card-nya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan sebatas pergelangan tangan. Rider Gear berbentuk kepala anjing dengan mulut terbuka, melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu boots setengah betis.

Namanya Gobi. Monster partner-nya berbentuk anjing putih berekor lima yang bernama Hokou. Berkekuatan lima elemen. Termasuk Digital Rider kelompok jinchuriki nomor dua terkuat di dunia cermin.

Sosok di balik ksatria serba putih ini adalah seorang gadis manis yang juga satu sekolah dengan Naruto.

Menggunakan pedang putih seperti kristal es yang panjang dengan gagang berbentuk kepala anjing, Gobi memulai pertarungannya dengan monster kadal. Monster kadal merespon Gobi sebagai lawan pertamanya dan mengirim pesan sinyal agar sistem mengeluarkan lingkaran hijau agar tidak ada satupun pemain yang akan mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

Di dalam arena pertarungan yang diisi meja dan kursi serta perabotan yang sama seperti kantin Konoha High School di dunia nyata sana, tapi semua pemandangannya terbalik, Gobi berjarak beberapa meter dari si monster kadal. Mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk menunggu paduan sistem muncul.

PIP!

Timer muncul di antara mereka. Waktu dihitung mundur selama 60 detik.

Di luar lingkaran hijau, para Digital Rider saling berkerumun untuk menonton pertandingan itu. Tidak ada tampak Ichibi atau Gaara di antara mereka, hingga Naruto dan Asuna datang secara bersamaan untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Naruto dan Asuna saling mendekat antara satu sama lainnya, ketika sudah berada di belakang kerumunan. Mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda dari balik helmet masing-masing.

"Hah? Kau lagi!"

"Ha-Hai, Asu..."

BETS!

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat lengannya ditarik Asuna untuk menjauhi kerumunan itu. Agar mereka bisa berbicara serius tanpa didengar oleh orang lain.

"Eh? Eh? Tu-Tunggu... Jangan tarik aku!"

Tapi, Asuna tidak menggubris perkataannya. Sampai mereka tiba di luar kantin, tepatnya di lorong lantai satu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Asuna melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Naruto. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil sedikit membusungkan dadanya.

Asuna yang termasuk Digital Rider yang bernama Nanabi. Pakaian mecha-nya berwarna serba biru tua, feminin, ramping dan berdesain futuristik. Helmet yang dikenakannya berbentuk kepala kumbang. Sabuk penyimpanan semua Digital Card-nya berbentuk futuristik melingkari pinggangnya dengan manis. Rider Gear-nya berbentuk kumbang dengan mulut terbuka yang sewarna dengan pakaian mechanya. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan sebatas lengan atas. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots sampai setengah paha.

Begitulah tentang gambaran penampilan Asuna sebagai Digital Rider Nanabi.

Sedangkan penampilan Naruto sebagai Digital Rider Kyuubi, memakai helmet berwarna jingga dan berbentuk kepala musang. Tapi, sekitar lingkaran dua mata sampai ke telinganya berwarna hitam. Berpakaian mecha berwarna jingga dengan garis-garis hitam yang didesain secara futuristik. Di dua bahunya terdapat armor tambahan berbentuk lonjong. Sabuk berwarna hitam dan berdesain futuristik, melingkari pinggangnya sebagai penyimpanan semua Digital Card-nya. Rider Gear berbentuk kepala musang dengan mulut terbuka, tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sarung tangan hitam sebatas pergelangan tangan membungkus dua tangannya. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan sepatu besi yang berwarna hitam dan berdesain futuristik.

Itulah mode pertama pakaian mecha Naruto yang termasuk dalam elemen angin.

Kembali pada adegan Asuna yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Di balik helmet-nya, mata coklat karamel itu tampak emosi dan melototi Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hei, kau! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Asuna di depan umum, tahu! Dasar, sok akrab!"

Naruto hanya santai menanggapi perkataan Asuna itu.

"Ya... Jadi, aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Kalau di dunia cermin ini, panggil aku Nanabi!"

"Oh, baiklah, Nanabi."

"Terus kalau di dunia nyata, namamu siapa sih? Jika aku boleh tahu..."

"Itu rahasia."

"Apa!?"

Suara Asuna terdengar sangat keras dan menggema. Dia kelihatan geram dan penasaran dengan identitas asli Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ya... Seperti dikatakan monster partner-ku, identitas asli seorang Digital Rider tidak boleh diberitahukan pada Digital Rider lainnya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan. Kita baru berkenalan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau orang yang baik atau jahat. Makanya aku harus berhati-hati. Apalagi aku adalah pemain baru di sini."

"Eh? Jangan nilai aku seperti itu. Aku ini orang baik. Justru tujuanku selama menjadi Digital Rider adalah memusnahkan para mutant, menghentikan pertikaian antara para Digital Rider dan ingin mencari The King itu!"

Asuna berkata dengan suara yang sangat keras. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah wajah Naruto dan menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat geram. Rasanya kesal jika ada orang yang menganggapnya buruk.

"Eh... Kenapa kau malah marah sih?"

"Aku marah padamu karena kau berprasangka buruk padaku!" Asuna tetap menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Dengar ya, Kyuubi... Aku ini bukan orang jahat. Aku ingin mencari cara agar lepas dari Rider Gear yang menjeratku ini. Aku ingin The King menghentikan permainan gila yang menyebabkan kematian ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat semua orang mati hanya karena permainan ini dan aku ingin kembali menjadi orang yang biasa. Tanpa perlu bertarung lagi untuk bertahan hidup seperti ini..."

Nada perkataan Asuna yang semula terkesan emosi, kini menurun menjadi lebih pelan. Kedua tangannya didekapkan pada dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada lirih.

"Aku ingin hidup seperti orang normal lagi. Tanpa takut akan kematian karena menjadi Digital Rider. Aku telah berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Juga terus mengembangkan skill elemen yang kupunyai ini bersama monster partnerku. Tapi, aku masih saja takut akan kematian itu... Aku pasti akan merasa takut untuk bertarung meskipun ada Chomei yang terus menghiburku. Aku berusaha kuat dan terus bertarung demi bertahan hidup sampai sekarang..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertegun di tempat. Dia memahami perkataan Asuna itu. Hatinya merasakan apa yang dirasakan Asuna. Tentang permainan dunia cermin yang telah membuatnya menjadi manusia tidak biasa sekarang. Semua sumber masalah itu adalah gauntlet yang melekat di tangan kirinya. Gauntlet yang bernama Rider Gear yang tidak bisa dilepaskan sebelum permainan dunia cermin ini berakhir.

Sekarang dia masih berlevel rendah dan memiliki EXP yang masih sedikit. Belum berniat jauh untuk meningkatkan EXP-nya. Tingkat kekuatannya masih setara rangking C.

Melihat Asuna yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, wajah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kusutnya dan tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memegang bahu Asuna.

GUITS!

Seperti dipenuhi kilauan-kilauan cahaya yang bersinar di tempat itu, Naruto memandangi Asuna dengan tatapan yang lirih. Turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Asuna sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya bahwa kau adalah orang baik. Bukan hanya kau yang masih mengalami perasaan syok hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa semua orang yang terpilih menjadi Digital Rider akan mati jika tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan kenyataan ini, aku juga merasakannya. Aku juga ingin kembali menjadi diriku sendiri...," Naruto juga menundukkan kepalanya."Aku ingin mencari The King itu apapun caranya. Asal tidak bertarung dengan Digital Rider lainnya, aku akan terus mencarinya sampai ketemu. Mungkin itulah niatku sekarang agar cepat mengakhiri permainan kematian ini. Aku membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mendukungku mencari The King itu. Kurasa... Kaulah orangnya, Nanabi."

Mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, Asuna menatap Naruto. Naruto juga menatap ke arahnya dan tidak mengetahui ekspresi Naruto sekarang karena terhalang helmet. Namun, yang pasti Naruto tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi rekanku untuk mencari The King itu? Mungkin di game online, istilahnya adalah party. Kau tahu party, kan?"

Asuna mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu party itu. Aku mau menjadi rekanmu, Kyuubi."

"Baguslah. Ayo, kita salaman sebagai tanda kalau kita adalah rekan party sekarang!"

Sekali lagi Asuna mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Naruto ketika Naruto mengulurkan tangan padanya. Mereka melakukannya sambil tersenyum bersama.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak bersalaman lagi. Asuna melihat sebentar ke jendela kaca transparan untuk melihat ke dalam kantin, di mana pertarungan Gobi melawan monster kadal masih berlangsung. Naruto juga ikut melihat ke dalam jendela bersamanya.

"Sepertinya Gobi tidak bertahan menghadapi Iron Lizardman. Lihat, HP-nya sudah hampir mendekati merah!" Asuna menunjuk ke arah HP Gobi yang memiliki 10 persen lagi sebelum mendekati nol."Dia terlempar keluar dari lingkaran hijau. Dia dinyatakan kalah!"

Tampak Gobi terlempar secara otomatis dari lingkaran hijau yang telah berubah menjadi merah, bersamaan muncul tulisan **[Gobi, You Lose!]** di tengah arena pertarungan. Sang monster menyeringai senang karena lawan terkuatnya sudah berhasil dia taklukkan.

BRUAAAK!

Tubuh Gobi sukses menabrak meja yang tak jauh dari kerumunan. Beberapa Digital Rider melihat ke arahnya sebentar. Lalu salah satu dari mereka pun maju untuk menggantikan Gobi.

Akibat menabrak meja, damage yang diterima Gobi mengurangi dua angka dari HP yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi percikan-percikan listrik yang menandakan energinya sudah habis. Pakaian mecha yang dikenakannya sudah mengalami keretakan di mana-mana akibat serangan pukulan monster kadal yang sangat besar. Membuat damage yang begitu tinggi sehingga membuat HP-nya cepat berkurang secara drastis padahal dia baru terkena tiga kali pukulan.

Sistem permainan dengan cepat meng-kick-nya setelah HP-nya mencapai sekitar 10 persen karena mode pertarungan ini adalah "Red Battle" yang berarti pertarungan ini akan berakhir jika salah satu lawan dinyatakan kalah setelah HP-nya mendekati merah sekitar 10 persen.

Red Battle hanya bisa digunakan ketika menghadapi monster yang muncul dalam sebuah quest dan jenis monster yang bisa menjatuhkan drop item. Inilah pengaman khusus dari sistem agar para Digital Rider tidak mati hanya karena menghadapi jenis monster yang akan diburu.

Tapi, sebaliknya para Digital Rider akan mati ketika kalah menghadapi jenis monster penyerang karena tidak ada lingkaran hijau ataupun mode pertarungan Red Battle ini. Mereka harus berusaha mengalahkan jenis monster penyerang atau memilih kabur sebelum kalah.

Karena pertarungannya dengan monster kadal telah berakhir, Gobi bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Dia terduduk sebentar sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"A-Aku tidak percaya kalau aku kalah, Hokou... Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah selama tiga bulan ini agar menjadi lebih kuat. Kelima elemen itu sudah kukuasai. Tapi, kenapa semua seranganku tidak berhasil mengenai monster kadal itu?" Gobi menyesal setengah menggerutu.

Hokou yang berada di Rider Gear berbentuk kepala anjing putih yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, menyahut perkataan Gobi.

 **["Jangan cemas. Kita akan mencoba melawannya sekali lagi. Pasti ada celah untuk mengalahkannya."]**

"Ah, kau benar."

 **["Lebih baik kau isi HP-mu dulu."]**

Gobi mengangguk. Tangan kanannya mencabut satu kartu dari slot sabuknya. Kartu yang bergambarkan botol ramuan berwarna biru, namanya **"Blue Juice Potion."**

Blue Juice Potion adalah kartu penyembuh HP yang bisa dipakai berkali-kali. Sekali dimasukkan ke dalam slot Rider Gear, energinya akan membuat HP Digital Rider penuh secara lambat dan akan kembali ke dalam sabuk penyimpanan setelah HP penuh.

Itulah kartu yang paling penting di dunia cermin. Semua Digital Rider mempunyainya.

Setelah menggunakan Blue Juice Potion, HP Gobi sudah terisi penuh. Dia pun kembali untuk berkumpul bersama para Digital Rider lainnya. Menonton duel yang akan dilakukan antara G-Dragon dan monster kadal.

Di luar jendela kantin sana, Naruto dan Asuna masih berdiri untuk menonton mereka. Lalu Naruto bertanya pada Asuna.

"Hei, Gobi itu adalah Digital Rider kelompok jinchuriki yang masuk nomor dua terkuat, kan? Kenapa dia bisa kalah?"

Asuna menjawabnya sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kaca jendela.

"Ah, mungkin karena kelas monster ini adalah S. Rata-rata Digital Rider sekarang hanya masuk kelas A. Belum ada yang mencapai kelas S. Jadi, Gobi kalah karena kelasnya A. Dia belum mampu untuk mengalahkan monster kelas S seperti Iron Lizardman itu."

"Oh... Kalau kita menghadapi monster, kita harus meningkatkan EXP agar bisa cepat naik level, begitu ya?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu rajin memburu jenis monster penyerang, terus kamu berhasil mengalahkannya, maka kamu bisa menambah angka EXP-mu dan dengan cepat kamu akan naik level. Begitulah sistem peraturan permainan bagi pemain baru seperti kamu," Asuna menoleh ke arah Naruto."Oh ya, apa kamu berniat mau melawan Iron Lizardman itu juga ya?"

Ditanya begitu, Naruto tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yaaa... Begitulah. Niatnya sih begitu."

"Tapi, kamu pemain baru... Ngomong-ngomong levelmu kira-kira berapa?"

"Hmm... Levelku ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau tidak salah... Sewaktu mengalahkan monster gumpalan daging... Levelku naik... Sekitar 5."

"Hah!? Baru segitu?"

"Iya."

Mulut Asuna menganga lebar. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah polosnya.

Kemudian gadis berambut coklat terang itu menghelakan napasnya.

"Haaah... Ya sudahlah... Sebaiknya kamu harus meningkatkan EXP-mu dan levelmu dulu. Baru bisa berhadapan dengan monster kadal itu."

"Harus begitu ya?"

"Iyalah. Harus!"

"Tapi, aku ingin bertarung dengan monster itu sekarang."

"Kamu harus berlevel tinggi! Baru bisa bertarung dengan monster itu!"

"Terus kamu sendiri? Levelmu?"

"Huh... Levelku mungkin jauh lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Berapa?"

"Sekitar 70."

"Wah, hebat ya!"

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan! Pokoknya sebagai seniormu, kamu harus menuruti apa yang aku perintahkan! Kamu harus memburu monster penyerang sekarang..."

DEG!

Asuna berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya pucat seketika. Membuat Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?"

Dengan pelan, Asuna menunjuk ke arah kanannya, persisnya di ujung lorong sana. Sehingga Naruto menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Asuna.

DEG!

Wajah Naruto juga pucat melihatnya. Dia kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya ada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong tersebut. Dia adalah...

"Ichibi!"

Ichibi atau Gaara yang berhelmet kepala anjing rakun dan berwarna coklat muda. Pakaian armornya juga berwarna coklat muda dengan garis hitam yang berdesain futuristik. Sabuk hitam yang juga berdesain futuristik, melingkari pinggangnya. Rider Gear berbentuk kepala anjing rakun dengan mulut terbuka, melekat di tangan kirinya. Sarung tangan sebatas pergelangan tangan berwarna hitam, membungkus dua tangannya. Sepatu besi hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitulah penampilan Gaara sebagai Digital Rider Ichibi.

Pandangan matanya yang tajam mengarah pada Naruto. Sambil bersidekap dada dengan santai, dia menyerukan sebuah kalimat perintah suara.

"Shukaku, serang!"

Rider Gear-nya berbunyi nyaring.

 **["ATTACK! KILLER SAND!"]**

WHUUUUSH!

Dari dalam slot Rider Gear, muncul sekumpulan energi partikel-partikel digital yang membentuk pasir. Pasir-pasir itu saling menyatu dalam jumlah besar dan meluncur cepat ke arah Naruto dan Asuna.

Menyadari serangan yang tiba-tiba itu, Naruto dan Asuna sangat kaget. Mereka belum sempat untuk mengeluarkan Digital Card dari sabuk penyimpanan, tapi serangan pasir pembunuh ini bergerak secepat cahaya dan akan mengenai mereka beberapa cm lagi.

Tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Gaara yang dikenal sangat mematikan di dunia cermin ini.

WHUUUUUUSH!

Pasir-pasir beterbangan dan menerjang di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah utuh kembali pasca pertarungan Asuna dengan monster buaya, sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Asuna dan Naruto tidak mungkin selamat dari serangan ini.

Mungkinkah mereka berdua bisa mengatasi semua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Semua kekuatan atau jurus yang ada di fic ini adalah hasil original dari pikiran saya sendiri. Semoga kalian semua memahaminya ya. ^^**

 **Sekian... Sampai di sini chapter 5-nya. Jika ada waktu, nanti bakal saya lanjutin ke chapter 6-nya.**

 **Terima kasih dan silakan review jika mau.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Author**

 **Sabtu, 3 September 2016**


	6. Dikepung

**Disc:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 10 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Dikepung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Gaara yang dikenal sangat mematikan di dunia cermin ini.**

 **WHUUUUUUSH!**

 **Pasir-pasir beterbangan dan menerjang di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah utuh kembali pasca pertarungan Asuna dengan monster buaya, sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Asuna dan Naruto tidak mungkin selamat dari serangan ini.**

 **Mungkinkah mereka berdua bisa mengatasi semua ini?**

Tapi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Mereka berdua tidak akan mati begitu saja karena diserang oleh serangan yang dahsyat itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"WIND SHELTER!"

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat ke depan, memunculkan sinar berwarna jingga sehingga membentuk sebuah pelindung angin yang sangat kuat, berbentuk bola besar sehingga dapat melindungi dirinya dan Asuna. Pelindung angin atau "Wind Shelter" itu dipadatkan setebal mungkin untuk menghadapi terjangan badai pasir yang begitu kuat.

Naruto berusaha keras untuk menahan serangan Gaara ini. Asuna dengan panik, mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Kyuubi..."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya gunakan kekuatan teleportasimu. Kita keluar saja dulu dari dunia cermin ini."

"Apa kau yakin?" kata Naruto dengan suaranya yang dibuat sekeras mungkin di tengah suara badai pasir yang begitu kuat."Kita berdua bisa saja menghadapi Ichibi itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika kita berdua bisa mengalahkannya. Lebih baik kita kabur saja dulu!"

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Tapi, sebelum itu, ehem, maaf. Kau harus berpegangan denganku."

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Asuna agar Asuna bisa memegang tangannya. Asuna mengerti itu dan segera membelit lengan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

PAAAATS!

Sekelebat cahaya jingga memenuhi sekitar Naruto dan Asuna. Mereka dibawa terbang oleh Kyuubi dan kembali keluar dari dunia cermin. Bersamaan terjangan badai pasir ini berakhir.

"...!?"

Gaara menyadari bahwa kedua mangsanya telah melarikan diri sebelum dia melakukan serangan selanjutnya. Dia pun merasa kesal dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Mereka berdua pergi."

 **["Dua target telah keluar dari dunia cermin ini, Gaara."]**

"Begitu ya Shukaku...," Gaara menyipitkan kedua matanya."Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka, terutama Digital Rider Kyuubi itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara berbalik dan menghilang begitu saja dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebaliknya di tempat lain.

Naruto dan Asuna tiba di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di antara pepohonan gingko. Mereka berdua sangat bersyukur karena bisa selamat dari serangan Gaara itu.

Menghelakan napasnya yang begitu panjang, Asuna membungkukkan badannya seraya menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Sedangkan Naruto juga menghelakan napasnya sembari berdiri di samping Asuna.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua saling pandang - masih berwujud Digital Rider. Lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Syukurlah, kita bisa selamat dari Ichibi itu, Asuna."

"Iya. Aku merasa lega sekarang, Kyuubi."

"Tapi, kita malah tidak jadi ikut melawan Iron Lizardman itu~," Naruto tiba-tiba pundung sendiri."Padahal aku ingin mencoba melawan Iron Lizardman itu~~."

Aura kesuraman merayap-rayap di kepala Naruto. Naruto berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya. Asuna terheran-heran melihatnya.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, Asuna sekali lagi menghelakan napasnya. Berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan ikut berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin melawan Iron Lizardman itu. Tapi, situasi saat ini tidak memungkinkan karena levelku masih jauh dibanding dengan Iron Lizardman itu. Mungkin saja tidak ada satupun Digital Rider yang sanggup mengalahkannya..."

Mendengar Asuna yang berbicara, Naruto menoleh, bersamaan Asuna juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau juga ingin melawan monster kadal itu?"

"Iya, supaya aku bisa mendapatkan item langka quest itu."

"Itu tidak akan mudah, mengingat monster kadal itu berlevel S. Sedangkan aku masih berlevel C. Haaaah... Aku masih belum kuat."

"Tenang saja. Dengan latihan setiap hari, levelmu pasti akan cepat meningkat."

"Caranya?"

"Melawan monster yang berlevel tinggi. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkannya, EXP-mu akan bertambah banyak dan levelmu akan cepat meningkat."

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari monster berlevel tinggi itu sekarang?"

"Hmmm... Kurasa sekarang tidak bisa karena aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Bel sudah sudah berbunyi tuh."

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Benar, terdengarlah suara bel yang berdentang keras, menandakan semua murid harus masuk ke kelas sekarang juga.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Kemudian saling memandang lagi.

"Benar. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

"Bagaimana kita berburu monsternya setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Boleh juga. Jam berapa?"

"Jam empat sore."

"Tidak masalah."

"Baik, aku tunggu kau di dunia cermin, tepatnya di sekolah ini ya."

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Kyuubi."

Asuna melambaikan tangan kanannya. Bersamaan dia beranjak pergi dari sana, dan berubah kembali menjadi dirinya semula. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum karena merasa senang akan ber-party dengan gadis secantik Asuna. Tentu saja, hal itu adalah kesempatan emas yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Memegang gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, Naruto berseru keras.

"FINISH!"

SRIIIING!

Dalam sekejap mata, dia berubah kembali seperti semula. Berwujud manusia yang berpakaian seragam sekolah. Gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya tadi, menghilang entah kemana dan akan muncul kembali jika Naruto membutuhkannya.

"Berarti ber-party dengan Yuuki Asuna, sama saja pergi kencan dengannya. Hehehe... Apa yang kupikirkan sih?"

Dia tertawa sendiri dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Memutuskan berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya.

SET!

Tanpa dia sadari, satu sosok misterius muncul di balik pohon Gingko, mengamati kepergian Naruto dari arah kejauhan. Entah siapa dia, namun yang pasti dia menyeringai sinis.

"Jadi, dialah sosok Kyuubi itu. Hmmm... Dialah mangsaku berikutnya."

Usai mengatakan itu, dia pun berbalik dan menghilang sekejap mata dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konno Yuuki, itulah namanya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam, sedang berjalan dengan lesu, saat pulang bersama Asuna dan beberapa teman lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuna yang heran.

"Tidak ada, Asuna," jawab Yuuki yang tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Sepertinya Yuuki frustasi karena nilai ulangan matematikanya jelek," celetuk seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender, diketahui bernama Hyuga Neji.

"Bukan itu, Neji."

"Jadi, apa dong, Yuuki?" salah satunya bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kalian tidak usah banyak bertanya begitu. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Yuuki mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedang dilanda rasa tidak senang karena sesuatu hal. Asuna dan yang lainnya memperhatikannya dengan heran, sampai langkah mereka tiba juga di depan kawasan sebuah perumahan minimalis.

Yuuki maju duluan dari kelompok OSIS Konoha High School itu dan berbalik pada semua orang yang menatapnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Bahkan Yuuki melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat yang mendadak. Beberapa yang lainnya, membalas lambaian tangan Yuuki itu.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Yuuki!"

"Sampai besok di sekolah."

"Jangan lupa belajar buat ulangan Fisika besok!"

"Kami akan merindukanmu."

Asuna juga ikut melambaikan tangannya. Neji yang terdiam, melirik Asuna yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Asuna... Apa kau akan bermain sore ini?"

Di antara suara sahut-sahutan teman-teman, Asuna menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Iya. Kenapa Neji?"

"Kita harus berfokus dengan tujuan kita itu. Jangan terlalu percaya pada quest itu. Quest itu adalah jebakan. Ingat itu, Asuna."

"Kenapa?"

Gadis berambut panjang kastanye itu mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Neji adalah Digital Rider yang sama dengannya dan juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya yaitu menghentikan pertikaian sesama Digital Rider yang masih berlangsung saat ini. Dia sering bekerja sama dengan Asuna dalam memusnahkan para Mutant yang mengganggu mereka pada saat "online" di dunia cermin.

Entah apa maksud Neji tentang quest melawan Iron Lizardman yang dianggapnya hanya sebuah jebakan. Jebakan apa itu? Asuna tidak mengerti.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Begitulah kata Neji, yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Asuna dan yang lainnya.

"..."

Asuna yang ditinggalkan, hanya diam terpaku dengan sorot mata yang mencerminkan ketidakmengertian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DHUAAAAR!

Sebilah pedang berwarna jingga menghantam keras tubuh seekor monster berbentuk kelinci. Monster yang dikategorikan sebagai monster setingkat rating A, **"White Rabbit"** , yang memiliki kekuatan kecepatan kilat dan kekuatan elemen tanah, berhasil diberi damage yang sangat kuat dari Naruto. Mengakibatkan tubuh monster kelinci berwarna putih itu, mengalami ledakan besar karena terkena serangan elemen angin yang bernama **"Convex Swing."**

Convex Swing adalah tebasan angin berbentuk lengkung dengan menggunakan pedang angin. Serangan itu sukses membuat si monster kelinci terpental sangat jauh lalu menghempas tanah bebatuan yang ada di taman kota itu.

HP White Rabbit menurun ke angka nol, pada akhirnya dia meledak dan berakhir menjadi pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan kemana-mana.

Saat bersamaan, tulisan besar **[YOU WIN]** muncul di layar kaca helmet yang dipakai Naruto, berubah menjadi sebuah angka-angka tertentu dan berpindah cepat ke arah angka EXP yang berada di samping HP Naruto - status bar HP Naruto berada di atas kepalanya dan bisa dilihat oleh Digital Rider lainnya. Angka EXP Naruto bertambah banyak lagi dan membuat levelnya meningkat drastis menjadi 120.

Ya, sudah sebulan ini, Naruto rajin memburu monster kelas A bersama Asuna di dunia cermin. Guna meningkatkan level Naruto. Asuna membantunya dengan cara menunjukkan tempat-tempat biasanya monster kelas A itu berkeliaran, dan Naruto ditugaskan untuk menantang monster itu. Monster-monster Mutant kelas A itu akan langsung menyerang begitu Digital Rider mendekatinya. Tak terelakkan, terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup sengit di antara mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan EXP yang banyak dan level 120, Naruto tersenyum senang saat memanggul pedang anginnya di bahu kanannya. Dia berdiri dengan kerennya dan merasakan bangganya karena sudah setara dengan Asuna.

"Akhirnya... Levelku meningkat lagi. Dengan begini, aku bisa menantang Iron Lizardman itu sekarang."

"Ya, kau sudah masuk ke dalam kelas A sekarang. Tapi, belum bisa menandingi Iron Lizardman itu."

Muncul Asuna dari balik pipa-pipa besar yang menumpuk di tengah taman yang terbalik itu. Karena selama Naruto bertarung dengan White Rabbit, Asuna bersembunyi di balik pipa-pipa itu sambil menonton pertarungan Naruto dengan santai. Bertindak sebagai pelatih yang baik untuk membimbing Naruto.

Kedua bola mata biru itu bergeser pada sosok gadis berpakaian mecha berwarna biru tua itu. Dia pun mengangkat salah satu alisnya, yang menandakan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Asuna tadi.

"Eh? Aku belum termasuk dalam kelas S?"

"Iya, belum. Soalnya untuk mencapai kelas S itu, harus berlevel sekitar 200. Barulah kau diakui sebagai Digital Rider kelas S," Asuna berdiri dengan anggunnya."Memangnya levelmu sudah berapa sekarang?"

Naruto melihat ke atas, tepatnya di atas kepalanya.

"Sudah 120."

"Masih jauh ketinggalan dariku."

"Ah, memangnya levelmu berapa sekarang, Asuna?"

"Sudah 155."

"Hah!?"

Naruto ternganga habis. Asuna cuma mengangguk tegas.

"Ya, aku juga sering memburu Mutant berlevel A sewaktu kau tidak ada. Ingatkan kau tidak bisa ikut aku karena kau harus belajar kelompok dengan teman-teman itu?"

Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan Asuna itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku ingat."

Asuna juga mengangguk dan melihat ke arah langit yang begitu cerah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku, Kyuubi."

"Aku pasti akan menandingimu, Nanabi."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Aku yakin! Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanmu!"

Baik Naruto maupun Asuna, sama-sama tersenyum. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melihat senyuman masing-masing karena terhalang helmet yang mereka kenakan.

Untuk sejenak saja, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang akrab, di sore itu. Tahu-tahu, sekelompok Digital Rider tanpa partner mengepung mereka dalam bentuk lingkaran yang tidak sempurna.

Naruto dan Asuna terdiam sebentar lalu memperhatikan sekeliling mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto yang beradu punggung dengan Asuna.

"Kelompok Digital Rider tanpa partner...," jawab Asuna tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto."Tampaknya mereka ingin menantang kita bertarung."

"Huh... Dasar, merepotkan saja. Aku tidak suka ini."

"Terimalah. Inilah takdirmu."

Lima Digital Rider tanpa parnert yang mendadak muncul entah darimana, segera mengeluarkan senjata andalan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Asuna.

"WINDY SWORD!"

"BUMBLEBEE SWORD!"

Mereka semua mengambil posisi bertarung masing-masing. Satu dari Digital Rider tanpa partner, berteriak keras untuk memberikan komando.

"SERANG MEREKA!"

"YA!"

Keempat Digital Rider mengangguk bersamaan lalu berlari cepat menuju ke arah Naruto dan Asuna.

"SEKARANG, KYUUBI!"

"KAU BISA MENGANDALKANKU, NANABI!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk kompak dan langsung menyerang keempat Digital Rider tanpa partner.

Dua Digital Rider, satu berwujud harimau merah dan yang satu lagi berwujud beruang coklat, maju secara bersama-sama untuk menyerang Asuna.

Digital Rider Harimau merah, Red Tiger, mengacungkan senjatanya berupa senapan berbentuk Harimau. Dengan menggunakan kartu bergambarkan bola api yang dimasukkan ke slot mulut gauntlet yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, dia melepaskan tembakan bola api yang disinkronisasikan melalui senapannya.

BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH!

Bola-bola api merah keluar secara beruntun dari senapan itu. Meluncur ganas ke arah Asuna.

Dengan cekatan, Asuna mengaktifkan sepasang sayap kumbangnya dan membuatnya terbang secepat kilat. Pedang kumbangnya diputar-putarkannya sehingga membentuk seperti kincir angin yang bersatu dengan cahaya biru tua.

Itulah teknik dari kartu bergambarkan kincir roda bercahaya, dinamakan **"Light Wheel Spool."**

Serangan bola api beruntun itu sukses dihancurkan oleh serangan Kincir Roda Cahaya milik Asuna. Melihat itu, Red Tiger amat terkejut.

"Apa!?"

Jangan anggap remeh seorang Digital Rider Nanabi yang berlevel 155 itu!

DHUAAAASH!

Dengan kecepatan yang amat gila, Asuna menghantamnya dengan serangan yang tetap, Kincir Roda Cahaya. Alhasil, tubuh Red Tiger mengalami ledakan besar yang mengakibatkan HP-nya menurun drastis ke area kuning.

Kuning yang berarti pertengahan bar HP.

Dia terpelanting cukup jauh, dan terhempas di tanah dengan kasar. Merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

Pemain yang berlevel sekitar 76 itu, mengeluh kesakitan sambil berusaha bangkit lagi.

"Aduuuh... Sakitnya."

Kemudian musuh yang satunya, Brown Bear, beralih melawan Asuna dengan pedangnya.

TRAAANG! TRAAANG! TRAAANG!

Asuna dan dia beradu pedang. Sesekali dia melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang Asuna, dan Asuna menghindarinya dengan cepat.

WHUUUSH!

Brown Bear berlari cepat dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan untuk memunculkan kekuatan elemennya.

PAAATS!

Muncul setitik sinar coklat yang terang di ujung pedang berbentuk beruang itu, semakin lama semakin besar dan melesat seperti tembakan laser.

Itulah teknik elemen listrik miliknya.

Menyadari itu, Asuna menghindar dan terbang ke sisi lain. Tembakan listrik datang lagi ke arahnya.

Menyabet satu kartu di sabuknya, Asuna dengan cepat memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam slot gauntletnya. Gauntletnya berbunyi halus.

Pedang kumbang Asuna bercahaya kebiruan penuh. Asuna mengacungkannya tepat ke arah sang lawan sambil terbang berusaha menghindari serangan lawannya.

Cahaya kebiruan pada pedang Asuna terlepas begitu saja dan meluncur seperti pilar cahaya yang sangat besar.

Serangan elemen cahaya, **"Cosmic Pillar."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **3A007: terima kasih. Iya. Ini lanjut.**

 **m ucup90: oke, lanjut.**

 **narurinne: iya. Lanjut.**

 **Ujumaki641: oke. Lanjut nih. Hmm... Lihat aja dulu deh.**

 **Yustinus224: saya akan jawab pertanyaanmu satu-satu.**

 **Karena Gaara mau mengalahkan Naruto dan Asuna.**

 **Karena Asuna dan Naruto tidak bisa melawan Gaara.**

 **Iya, menghindari serangan dari card, dibutuhkan card pertahanan.**

 **Benar. Serangan skill lebih diutamakan di sini.**

 **Ya, Naruto belum bisa melawan Iron Lizardman itu.**

 **Gaara sengaja menyerang Naruto dan Asuna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 6 UP!**

 **Maaf, jika saya lama menunda fic ini lagi. Kali ini, saya melanjutkannya atas permintaan seseorang.**

 **Tak lama lagi, fic ini akan tamat. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Bye.**

 **Sabtu, 10 Juni 2017**


	7. Bergabung

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabtu, 29 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. Bergabung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DWOOONG!

Serangan cahaya kebiruan seperti pilar itu meluncur ganas ke arah Brown Bear. Brown Bear berusaha menghindarinya dengan cara melompat salto ke arah samping.

HUP!

Melihat pergerakan musuhnya itu, sekali lagi, Asuna menembakkan _**"Cosmic Pillar"**_ itu ke arah musuhnya. Musuhnya berusaha menghindar lagi dan lagi.

DWOOONG! DWOOONG! DWOOONG!

HUP! HUP! HUP!

Begitulah seterusnya, hingga beberapa kali Asuna menembak Brown Bear dengan teknik _ **"Cosmic Pillar"**_ itu, Brown Bear mampu menghindari serangan Asuna itu dengan mudah. Sehingga membuat Asuna menjadi kesal dan kemudian memperkuat kekuatan terbang pada sayap kumbangnya di punggungnya.

WHUUUSH!

Dia bergerak secepat angin sebab kekuatan Chomei memiliki unsur elemen angin juga, berniat untuk menggunakan teknik manual tanpa bantuan sistem dunia cermin. Brown Bear menunggu kedatangan Asuna, tapi tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Asuna dengan jelas.

WHUUUSH!

Asuna terbang memutari lawannya dengan kecepatan gila. Sehingga lawan menjadi kebingungan melihat pergerakan Asuna yang terlampau cepat, bagaikan film yang diputar dalam mode _ **"Fast Motion."**_

Inilah teknik Asuna yang lain, bernama _**"Confused Wind."**_

Teknik yang berfungsi untuk membingungkan musuh dengan gabungan kecepatan terbang bagaikan kilat. Teknik andalan Asuna dalam membuat lawannya menjadi lengah sehingga bisa memungkinkan Asuna melakukan serangan mendadak.

Saking pusingnya melihat pergerakan Asuna yang begitu cepat, mengelilingi dirinya tanpa berhenti sama sekali, membuat Brown Bear menjadi bingung. Lantas mengejutkannya, Asuna langsung menusukkan pedang bercahaya tepat ke arah dada kirinya. Ujung pedang Asuna yang tajam, sukses menembus armor besinya itu.

ZLUB!

Alhasil, Brown Bear mendapatkan damage bertubi-tubi dan mengakibatkan HP-nya menurun secara cepat karena terkena serangan teknik _**"Light Prick"**_. Serangan _**"Light Prick"**_ ini membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Apalagi ujung pedang Asuna menusuk sangat dalam sampai ke jantung digitalnya, itu sama saja artinya menusuk jantung aslinya. Ditambah ia juga ikut terseret ke belakang karena dibawa terbang oleh Asuna. Kemudian berhenti setelah Asuna memberikan tendangan tepat ke bahunya.

DUAK!

Otomatis pedang Asuna terlepas dari dada kirinya dan mengirimnya jatuh ke bawah sana.

BRUAAAK!

Brown Bear mendarat di atas puncak pohon lalu jatuh lagi dan mendarat di tanah dengan keras. Tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh beramor besi yang dipenuhi keretakan. HP-nya menurun drastis menjadi nol, kemudian tubuhnya pecah begitu saja seperti cermin yang pecah.

Brown Bear dinyatakan _ **"Tewas"**_ dan dilempar keluar dari dunia cermin. Gauntletnya pun terlepas darinya dan bersiap untuk mencari penggantinya di dunia manusia sekarang juga.

Menyaksikan semua itu, Asuna yang masih melayang-layang di udara, memasang ekspresi syok. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia telah membunuh satu orang hari ini.

"Di-Dia tewas!?" kata Asuna yang bergetar.

 **["Tenang saja, Asuna. Tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Inilah akhir hidup seorang Digital Rider. Kematian yang didapatkan setelah kau kalah dan HP-mu menjadi nol."]**

"Ta-Tapi... Ba-Baru kali ini, aku membunuh seseorang... Ka-Kau tahu, itu sangat membuatku takut akan dosa... Cho-Chomei... A-Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

 **["Tidak apa-apa, sudah kubilang begitu, kan? Inilah takdir hidupmu. Jika kau ingin bertahan hidup, maka bertarunglah! Itulah prinsip seorang Digital Rider!"]**

"Ta-Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketakutanku ini."

 **["Kuatlah dirimu, Asuna!"]**

Chomei berusaha memberikan dukungan semangat untuk Asuna yang dilanda ketakutan karena baru saja membunuh orang. Asuna tidak dapat bergerak lagi dari tempatnya sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan kanannya terasa begitu lemah, tak mampu lagi untuk memegang pedangnya.

Namun...

Di bawah sana, ada Naruto yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan dua lawannya. Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam mode ke-2 yaitu mode elemen api.

Wujud armor Naruto sekarang berubah total. Masih mengenakan helmet berbentuk kepala musang, semua armor bagian tubuhnya berubah desain dan berubah warnanya menjadi merah kehitaman. Tidak hanya itu saja, gauntletnya juga berwarna merah kehitaman, tapi masih bermodel sama. Ditambah pedangnya juga berubah desain menjadi lebih besar dan kokoh, dengan warna merah dan hitam yang memberi kesan keberanian dan kemisteriusan.

"ROLLING FLAME!" seru Naruto yang memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya seperti angin puyuh sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan usai mengaktifkan sebuah kartu kekuatan ke dalam gauntlet-nya, sehingga memberikan teknik elemen api untuk menyerang.

Teknik elemen api yang bernama _**"Rolling Flame"**_ , yang memungkinkan Naruto memutarkan-mutarkan tubuhnya seperti angin puyuh dan memusatkan serangannya pada musuh dengan pedang yang mengobarkan api yang memanjang seperti lidah. Teknik ini merupakan gabungan angin dan api.

Prinsipnya jika angin ditiupkan pada api, maka api itu akan semakin membesar dan berkobar. Teknik memungkinkan Naruto menyerang musuh dengan kecepatan yang sangat kilat, sehingga musuh tidak mampu menangkis ataupun menghindari serangannya. Sekali berputar, mampu melayangkan lidah api yang bisa menyebar sejauh mungkin sehingga mampu menjangkau musuh. Musuh yang terkena serangan ini, akan mendapatkan damage yang sangat besar karena bisa membuat HP menurun dratis sekitar 75 persen.

Persentase kemungkinan damage kerusakan akibat teknik _ **"Rolling Flame"**_ ini, berbanding sekitar 75 persen dan 25 persen. Hingga sisa HP musuh tertinggal hanya 25 persen saja. Jika sekali lagi, Naruto melayangkan serangan ini, maka habislah mereka.

Memang sekarang HP dua musuh yang kini melawan Naruto sudah tertinggal 10 persen saja, sedikit HP mereka berkurang sekitar 15 persen ketika Naruto menggunakan teknik pedang biasa untuk menebas mereka - saat Naruto masih berwujud mode 1 yaitu elemen angin. Tapi, kini dalam wujud mode 2, kemampuan menyerang Naruto meningkat dratis, ketahanannya yang berkurang di mode 2 ini, sebab mode 2 adalah mode yang memungkinkan Naruto terus menyerang tanpa mau berhenti sama sekali.

Api bersifat panas sehingga membuat semangat Naruto semakin berkobar untuk menyerang para musuhnya. Sehingga para musuhnya tidak bisa membalas serangan itu, berakhir juga dengan kematian setelah sekali lagi Naruto mengeluarkan serangan _ **"Rolling Flame"**_ itu.

DHUAAAAAR!

Ledakan besar menghancurkan tubuh dua Digital Rider setelah terhantam dengan lidah api yang begitu panas. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun, kecuali asap yang membubung tinggi ke udara dari pusat bekas ledakan tadi.

Gauntlet dua Digital Rider yang mati itu sudah terlepas dan terbang ke dunia nyata untuk mencari dua pengganti barunya.

Satu Digital Rider yang menjadi pemimpin keempat Digital Rider tadi, menjadi pucat dan takut melihat kekuatan Naruto yang terbilang menakutkan. Sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana.

"...!" Naruto menyadari Digital Rider tanpa partner itu kabur dan lantas mengejarnya."HEI, KAU! TUNGGU DULU!"

Terlambat, Digital Rider itu sudah menghilang dan keluar dari dunia cermin. Naruto pun menghentikan larinya tepat di jalan setapak taman itu.

"Sial. Dia malah kabur...," sahut Naruto yang merengut kesal.

Tiba-tiba...

SET! SET! SET!

Muncul beberapa orang secara mendadak, berdiri di belakang Naruto. Salah satunya memanggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Hei, kau, Digital Rider Kyuubi!"

"Hm?"

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati sejumlah Digital Rider yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Itulah kelompok Digital Rider Jinchuriki.

"...," Naruto keheranan sambil memandangi setiap wajah yang tertutupi helmet itu lalu bertanya."Siapa kalian?"

Salah satunya maju, yaitu sosok laki-laki berhelmet menyerupai kepala lintah dan beramor berwarna serba kuning-biru, bersidekap dada dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Kami adalah kelompok Digital Rider Jinchuriki. Namaku Reibi, partner dari Zero."

Yang sebelah kanan, juga maju, sosok laki-laki berhelmet menyerupai kura-kura, tapi armor tubuhnya menyerupai hiu, berwarna aquamarine. Juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Sanbi, partner dari Isopu."

Yang lainnya juga maju. Dia adalah sosok laki-laki berhelmet menyerupai kepala kera dengan armor yang berwarna merah.

"Aku Yonbi, partner dari Son Goku."

Selanjutnya yang maju adalah, sosok gadis berhelmet menyerupai anjing dengan armor berwarna serba berwarna putih.

"Aku Gobi, partner dari Hokou."

Juga majulah seorang gadis yang satunya, berhelmet menyerupai kepala siput dengan armor yang berwarna kuning-kehijauan.

"Aku Rokubi, partner dari Saiken atau Raijuu."

Terakhir adalah laki-laki yang terkesan penakut, berdiri di belakang teman-temannya, berhelmet menyerupai gurita dengan armor tubuh yang menyerupai banteng, berwarna coklat gelap.

"Panggil saja aku Hachibi, partnerku bernama Gyuuki."

Semua orang melihat ke arah Hachibi, Rokubi pun berkata padanya dengan nada yang keras.

"Hei, jangan terlihat lemah begitu, Hachibi!"

"Maaf, Rokubi."

Semuanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecuali Reibi, Yonbi dan Naruto.

Setelah itu, giliran Naruto yang berbicara.

"Aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku, aku Kyuubi, partner-ku bernama Kurama."

"Tidak perlu mengenalkan dirimu lagi, karena kami sudah tahu namamu dan nama partner-mu."

"Oh begitu ya... Eerr... Kau..."

"Aku Reibi. Ingat itu."

"Oh iya, Reibi. Jadi, kau pemimpin kelompok Digital Rider Jinchuriki ini?"

"Ya."

"Hm, lalu apa mau kalian sekarang?"

"Kami butuh bantuanmu, Kyuubi."

"Bantuan?"

"Iya. Bergabunglah dengan kelompok kami ini agar kami bisa mengalahkan para Mutant yang ada di dunia manusia sekarang."

"Eh!? Maksudnya?"

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan maksud Reibi. Gobi maju dan ikut menyela percakapan antara Naruto dan Reibi.

"Kami mendengar kabar kalau para Mutant telah masuk ke dunia manusia. Kini sudah banyak manusia yang mati karena dibunuh para Mutant. Kabar pembunuhan itu sudah tersiar sampai ke stasiun tv. Bahkan sudah melibatkan pihak kepolisian untuk mengusut kasus ini."

"Benar. Itu gawat sekali jika pihak kepolisian sudah ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Keberadaan dunia cermin akan diketahui oleh banyak orang. Hal ini pasti akan mengakibatkan bencana yang sangat besar," ungkap Yonbi yang ikut menyela juga."Secepatnya kita bergerak untuk memusnahkan para Mutant yang berkeliaran itu. Kalau tidak, semua manusia di dunia nyata akan habis dibunuh oleh mereka."

Naruto sangat terkejut mendengarkan kabar ini. Lantas dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat tegas.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian semua."

"Bagus! Itulah yang kami harapkan!"

Semuanya menjawab kompak kecuali Naruto dan Reibi yang mengangguk. Naruto pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apa kalian melihat Nanabi?" Naruto bertanya sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Nanabi ya?" Rokubi juga celingak-celinguk."Aku tadi melihatnya sekilas di langit sana. Apa dia sudah keluar dari dunia cermin ini?"

"Sepertinya iya," Gobi mengangguk dan melihat titik hijau yang menandakan posisi Asuna yang kini berada di dunia nyata lewat kaca helmetnya yang berfungsi sebagai monitor digital.

"Nanabi... Ditarik oleh monster ular ke dunia nyata sekarang! DIA TERANCAM BAHAYA SEKARANG!" teriak Sanbi yang melihat titik hijau - Asuna - yang bersama titik merah - monster - di dunia nyata sekarang lewat kaca helmetnya yang berfungsi sebagai monitor digital.

"...!" Naruto juga membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat gambaran yang sama yang dilihat para Digital Rider Jinchuriki lainnya di kaca helmetnya.

'Asuna dalam bahaya!' batin Naruto yang merasa panik sekali.

Spontan, semuanya terkejut. Reibi menyerukan perintah pada semua orang.

"SEMUANYA! AYO, KITA SELAMATKAN NANABI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"YA!"

Maka semua Digital Rider Jinchuriki mengaktifkan _**"Reality Life Card"**_ di gauntlet masing-masing. Seketika tubuh mereka bersinar terang dengan cahaya putih. Terjadilah perubahan pada diri mereka.

Wujud mereka yang berbentuk data berubah menjadi nyata seperti aslinya. Sistem dunia cermin mengirim mereka ke dunia nyata sekarang juga. Sistem HP dihilangkan dan sistem data skill mereka diaslikan menjadi sebuah skill yang nyata sehingga memungkinkan mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka dengan mudah.

Mereka langsung berteleportasi ke dunia nyata. Menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata dari tempat itu. Menuju ke tempat Asuna yang kini bertarung dengan monster ular.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu fakta yang beredar di dunia cermin.

Adanya sebuah sistem komunikasi antar kelompok atau biasa disebut guild. Komunikasi ini bisa digunakan jika kau terdaftar dalam kelompok tersebut, biasanya ketua atau para anggota kelompok yang bisa menambahkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam daftar kelompok. Sehingga datamu akan bersatu dengan data para anggota kelompokmu, yang memungkinkan kau bisa melihat posisi anggota kelompokmu dalam sebuah peta lewat kaca helmet yang berfungsi sebagai monitor digital. Kau bisa pergi ke tempat para anggotamu lewat teknik _ **"Friends Teleportation"**_ , lewat mengaktifkan sebuah kartu bergambarkan cahaya putih. Itulah kartu khusus yang biasanya tersedia di sabuk penyimpanan kartumu.

Karena Naruto sudah tergabung dalam kelompok _**"Jinchuriki",**_ maka Reibi si ketua menambahkan Naruto di daftar anggota kelompoknya. Data Naruto sudah tersimpan di akun kelompok _**"Jinchuriki"**_ , memungkinkan Naruto bisa berkomunikasi bebas dengan para anggota kelompok lainnya.

Rata-rata para anggota _**"Jinchuriki"**_ , sudah berlevel tinggi. Setara dengan kelas A kecuali Hachibi yang baru masuk ke kelas B.

Dalam dunia cermin, statistik level para Digital Rider seperti ini:

 **Level 1000: kelas SSS**

 **Level 200 ke atas: kelas S**

 **Level 100 ke atas: kelas A**

 **Level 100 ke bawah: kelas B**

 **Level 50 ke bawah: kelas C**

Begitulah tentang pembagian statistik level para Digital Rider. Tapi, untuk mencapai kelas-kelas itu, tidaklah mudah karena kau harus bertarung untuk meningkatkan nilai EXP-mu, maka nilai angka levelmu akan semakin meningkat drastis jika kau rajin berusaha.

Kini level Naruto sudah meningkat menjadi 122, hasil dari pertarungan melawan dua Digital Rider tanpa partner tadi. Masih dalam kelas A.

Bersama kelompok Jinchuriki, Naruto tiba di tempat Asuna, yang berada di taman kota - sama di dunia cermin tadi. Tapi, semuanya tidak terbalik. Nyata dan normal.

Mereka tetap berwujud Digital Rider. Tubuh mereka tidak terbuat dari kumpulan data, tapi kembali asli seperti biasa. Pakaian armor mereka menjadi sangat kokoh dan kuat. Siap melindungi mereka dari serangan apapun.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat Nanabi," kata Reibi yang mewakili teman-temannya.

"NANABI!" seru Naruto yang membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat Asuna yang kini dibelit kuat oleh ekor monster berwujud manusia berkepala ular.

Itulah Mutant yang bernama _**"Snakeman"**_ , salah satu Mutant kelas A yang dikenal memiliki kekuatan elemen tanah sebagai pertahanannya dan mampu menggandakan dirinya sebanyak mungkin. Ia sudah kedapatan beberapa kali membunuh para manusia saat di dunia nyata seperti ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga monster itu bisa berwujud nyata di dunia manusia ini. Dia memiliki kedua mata kuning khas ular yang tajam. Kepalanya menyerupai ular piton yang bersisik berwarna hitam. Bertubuh manusia yang berotot dengan sisik ular yang juga berwarna hitam. Berpakaian armor besi berwarna keperakan. Bersenjatakan tongkat perak yang menyerupai ular piton.

Ia mampu memanjangkan tongkatnya itu hingga membentuk ular yang nyata sehingga membelit kuat tubuh Asuna.

Karena lengah, Asuna menjadi sasaran Snakeman saat di dunia cermin. Asuna sangat terkejut ketika kakinya dibelit oleh ular piton yang sangat kuat - ular piton itu adalah senjata andalan Snakeman, kemudian menarik Asuna keluar dari dunia cermin dan masuk ke dunia nyata.

Untung sekali, pada saat itu, Asuna sempat mengaktifkan _**"Reality Life Card"**_ agar tubuhnya menjadi nyata kembali saat berada di dunia nyata.

Sosok digital yang berlama-lama hidup di dunia nyata, akan mengakibatkan HP-nya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena damage ringan. Damage ringan yang tidak diketahui sebabnya. Oleh sebab itu, para Digital Rider harus memiliki _**"Reality Life Card"**_ agar bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama di dunia nyata - itu jika mereka masih berwujud Digital Rider. Lalu mengenai monster-monster digital yang berwujud nyata di dunia nyata ini, belum diketahui mengapa mereka bisa hidup lebih lama di sini. Untuk itu, kelompok Jinchuriki akan segera mengungkapkan misteri ini.

Asuna dibelit kuat oleh tongkat ular memanjang milik Snakeman, digoyang-goyang kesana-kemari oleh Snakeman. Sehingga Asuna yang sudah terkulai lemas akibat sesak napas karena tubuhnya dibelit kuat, sudah pasrah dengan keadaannya. Tidak mampu lagi melawan Snakeman itu.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto langsung menyerbu ke depan, Reibi dan semuanya terperanjat melihatnya.

"KYUUBI!"

"TUNGGU! JANGAN TERBURU-BURU!"

Tapi, Naruto tidak menggubris panggilan rekan-rekannya itu. Masih berwujud mode 2, Naruto mengaktifkan sebuah kartu baru di gauntlet musangnya.

PIP!

Gauntlet musang berbunyi halus, dan memberikan sebuah teknik kekuatan pada Naruto.

"FIRE NINE TALES!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

BWOOOOSH!

Pedang besar Naruto yang bernama _**"Sun Fox"**_ , bercahaya merah seperti api yang berkobar, kemudian cahaya merah itu memanjang seperti ekor musang. Berjumlah sekitar 9 ekor.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Satu persatu ekor musang api itu meluncur ke arah Snakeman. Snakeman menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

DRAK!

Dalam sekejap mata, tanah naik dengan sendirinya dan membentuk seperti kubah, mengurung Snakeman di dalamnya, berfungsi untuk melindungi Snakeman dari serangan Naruto.

DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH! DHUAAAASH!

Pertahanan perisai tanah Snakeman, mampu ditembus oleh tiga ekor api itu. Sehingga perisai tanah itu menjadi hancur lebur. Tiga ekor api terus meluncur ke arah Asuna yang masih dibelit oleh tongkat ular tersebut.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Ternyata Naruto mengincar Asuna, pergerakan tiga ekor api itu terbaca oleh Snakeman. Snakeman menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah lagi, memunculkan bongkahan tanah baru untuk menghalau pergerakan tiga ekor api yang hendak melepaskan Asuna.

Perisai tanah yang sangat tebal itu, mampu menahan tiga ekor api. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja, keenam ekor api datang menyerbu Snakeman dari segala arah.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Akibatnya, Snakeman dikeroyok oleh keenam ekor api. Sehingga tongkat ularnya menjadi lemah dan pada akhirnya melepaskan Asuna.

Asuna jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat, dan disambut oleh Reibi yang juga ikut membantu Naruto. Bukan itu saja, semuanya ikut membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Snakeman.

HUP!

Reibi mendarat tak jauh dari pusat pertarungan Snakeman vs kelompok Jinchuriki. Reibi menggendong Asuna ala bridal style. Dilihatnya, Asuna berubah wujud menjadi seperti semula, tidak berwujud Digital Rider Nanabi lagi.

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar saat kesembilan ekor menghujam Snakeman. Tubuh Snakeman hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Untung, tidak ada orang di taman kota itu. Semuanya sudah kabur saat Snakeman muncul mendadak sambil menarik Asuna dari dunia cermin.

Tapi, muncul beberapa Snakeman baru secara tiba-tiba, yang kini mengepung Naruto dan teman-teman. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan kelompok Jinchuriki itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Snakeman adalah Mutant kelas A yang dikenal mampu menggandakan dirinya. Sekali kita memusnahkannya, muncul kloningnya yang baru. Kita tidak akan tahu yang mana dirinya yang asli," jawab Gobi yang mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Ya. Dia memang sulit untuk dikalahkan. Tapi, skillnya tidak begitu hebat, dia cuma bisa bertahan dengan perisai tanahnya dan bermain-main dengan tongkat yang bisa memanjang seperti ular," sahut Yonbi yang memainkan tongkatnya seperti pemain akrobat sirkus dan bergaya seperti kera.

"Kekuatan tongkatnya hampir menyamai kekuatan tongkatmu, Yonbi," ucap Rokubi yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya.

"Jangan lengah sedikitpun," tutur Sanbi yang sudah menggenggam senapan airnya dengan erat.

"Jadi, kita menyerang mereka sekarang?" Hachibi yang merasa takut, mulai bergetar saat memegang rantai di kedua tangannya.

"KITA BERTARUNG SEKARANG! SERAAAANG!" perintah Gobi yang berperan sebagai wakil ketua kelompok Jinchuriki ini.

Maka Naruto dan lainnya menyerbu serta menyerang para Snakeman itu. Mengeluarkan semua skill masing-masing. Sehingga menimbulkan ledakan demi ledakan yang mewarnai suasana pertarungan yang baru saja dimulai.

Di kejauhan sana, Reibi berdiri bersama Asuna yang digendongnya ala bridal style, menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian. Aku harus pergi dulu untuk membawa Asuna ke rumah sakit," tukas Reibi yang mengirim pesan suara pada para anggota kelompoknya.

Selagi bertempur, semua anggota kelompok Jinchuriki mengangguk dan menjawab kompak saat mendengar suara Reibi yang menggema di telinga helmet masing-masing.

"Ya, Reibi!"

BETS!

Reibi segera berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersama Asuna yang digendongnya ala bridal style, dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi dirinya semula. Menjadi laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu di bawahnya, dan berpakaian kasual. Dia adalah...

"Hyuga Neji... Jadi, dialah Reibi, ketua kelompok Jinchuriki itu...," ungkap seseorang yang berdiri di batang pohon."Pada akhirnya, aku bertemu mereka semua di sini. Hmmm..."

Seseorang itu tersenyum simpul di balik helmetnya. Berpakaian armor yang tidak menyerupai hewan, tapi berdesain futuristik.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti niatnya adalah membantu kelompok Jinchuriki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **giriadam: oke, ini udah lanjut gan. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: ada level max yaitu level 1000 yang setara dengan kelas SSS.**

 **Gerista: oke, lanjut ini.**

 **Uchiha kirito: maaf, jika lama saya up. Soalnya nggak ada ide terus. Hehehe...**

 **Cerita season 2 yang mana ya? Saya lupa fic mana yang kamu maksud saya hapus itu?**

 **deadly god: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi di chapter 7 ini.**

 **Para Digital Rider partner telah memutuskan untuk bersatu melawan para Mutant. Tapi, masih ada para Digital Rider yang egois dan terus bertarung dengan para Digital Rider lain. Ditambah kemunculan Mutant/monster yang menjelma nyata di dunia manusia.**

 **Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi?**

 **Saksikan saja di chapter 8.**

 **Sabtu, 29 Juli 2017**


	8. Decade

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. Decade**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WHUUUSH!

Sosok yang lain muncul dan melompat cepat dari atas pohon dan berlari menuju arena pertarungan kelompok Naruto vs para Snakeman. Sosok yang berpakaian tidak berwujud hewan seperti para Digital Rider.

Dengan menggunakan pedangnya yang bercahaya merah, mampu menebas semua Snakeman dalam sekali serangan. Dia melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sehingga kelompok Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Siapa?" Naruto terpaku dan berhenti bertarung.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gobi yang juga berhenti bertarung.

"Entahlah...," Yonbi memutar-mutarkan tongkatnya di depan lalu diarahkannya ke belakang dan bertingkah seperti kera.

"Entah dia lawan atau musuh. Yang pasti, kita waspada saja," sahut Sanbi yang bersikap tenang.

"Ya," Rokubi dan Hachibi sama-sama mengangguk.

Para Snakeman yang tertebas, pada akhirnya tumbang dan meledak hebat hingga menimbulkan asap hitam yang membubung tinggi di udara. Sosok misterius berwarna merah muda kehitaman itu terus mengayunkan pedangnya ke semua Snakeman yang terus bermunculan. Ia tidak mengenakan gauntlet seperti yang dikenakan para Digital Rider, tapi hanya mengenakan sebuah sabuk yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.

Dia bertarung dengan hebat, menunjukkan berbagai kekuatan yang dia miliki. Bisa membedakan Snakeman yang asli ataupun yang palsu.

BETS!

Dengan kemampuan fokusnya yang tinggi, dia melemparkan pedangnya ke arah pohon rindang yang ada di taman itu. Pedangnya sukses mengenai sosok Snakeman yang bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang tersebut. Itulah Snakeman yang asli.

"AAAAAAH!" teriak Snakeman yang merasa kesakitan pada saat ujung pedang itu menusuk ke dada kirinya, tepatnya menusuk ke dalam jantungnya.

Saat itu juga, dia tumbang dan meledak hebat.

DHUAAAAR!

Menimbulkan kepulan asap hitam sebagai efek dari hasil berakhirnya Snakeman itu. Sosok misterius itu dengan kerennya menangkap kembali pedang yang datang lagi padanya seperti bumerang begitu.

SET!

Perhatian sosok misterius itu tertuju pada sekelompok Digital Rider itu. Ia menghadapkan dirinya, berdiri tak jauh dari sekelompok Digital Rider itu.

Di antara kepulan asap hitam yang mulai menipis, sosok misterius itu terlihat jelas oleh kelompok Naruto. Pakaian armornya berwarna merah muda kehitaman, tidak menyerupai hewan, tapi berdesain futuristik. Ada tanda X di dada kirinya. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau. Tanpa ada gauntlet, ataupun ciri khas dari seorang Digital Rider. Entah siapa dia.

Karena penasaran, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Sosok misterius itu menjawab.

"Aku adalah Decade."

"Decade?"

"Ya, Decade Rider yang bertugas untuk menjelajah dunia yang sedang dilanda kekacauan. Aku diutus untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan di dunia ini. Aku datang untuk membantu kalian sekarang."

Naruto dan teman-temannya saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Belum mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan Decade itu.

"Kami belum mengerti. Bisakah kau jelaskan sekali lagi siapa kau yang sebenarnya?" kali ini, Gobi yang bertanya.

"Aku datang dari dunia lain. Aku mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang misterius bahwa dunia kalian sedang terancam bahaya karena adanya dunia cermin yang diciptakan seseorang yang sangat jahat. Untuk itu, aku akan membantu kalian untuk terbebas dari jeratan dunia cermin itu," ungkap Decade dengan nada yang tenang."Tidak lama lagi, pencipta dunia cermin akan mengancam dunia nyata ini dengan mengirim semua monster digital agar bisa melenyapkan semua manusia. Lalu kalian semua... Para Digital Rider akan lenyap, beberapa hari lagi karena data kalian terancam karena akan dihapus oleh sistem dunia cermin."

"...!"

Mendengar itu, kelompok Naruto sangat terkejut. Ekspresi mereka semakin syok.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kami akan lenyap beberapa hari lagi!?" seru para Digital Rider kompak.

"Ya, begitulah kenyataannya," Decade mengangguk.

"Sial... Ini semua gara-gara King itu!" celetuk Naruto yang menggeram kesal.

"Ini... Tidak mungkin...," Gobi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini...," Rokubi mendadak menangis.

"Tidak!" Sanbi menundukkan kepalanya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU GAME OVER! GURU GAY, APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN!?" Yonbi kasak-kusuk sendiri.

"Huhuhu... Tousan... Kaasan...," Hachibi malah menangis konyol.

Semuanya menjadi gelisah. Melihat itu, Decade memberikan masukan yang membuat para Digital Rider bersemangat kembali.

"Tenang saja. Kalian bisa mencegah semua itu."

"Caranya?" Gobi yang bertanya lagi untuk mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kalahkan Black itu."

"Black?" semua Digital Rider itu saling pandang lagi lalu sama-sama memandang ke arah Decade."Black itukan... Salah satu Digital Rider yang sering muncul tiba-tiba itu, kan?"

"Ya. Black adalah kunci untuk membatalkan program penghapusan data akun para Digital Rider. Dia adalah rekan dari sang pencipta dunia cermin dan bersekolah di Konoha High School. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke..."

"... Uchiha Sasuke!?"

Para Digital Rider kembali terkejut. Terlebih Naruto sangat mengenali Uchiha Sasuke itu, yang kebetulan adalah teman sekaligus tetangganya.

'Ja-Jadi, Black yang menemuiku waktu itu adalah Sasuke? Aku baru tahu soal itu,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Naruto memasang telinganya lagi untuk mendengarkan perkataan Decade selanjutnya.

"Ya, dengan cara itu, kalian bisa membatalkan penghapusan data akun kalian itu. Karena Black termasuk dalam _ **'Object Eraser And Saver Artificial Intelligence'**_ , dengan kata lain dia adalah objek abadi yang tidak akan musnah di dunia cermin. AI yang berhubungan dengan sistem dunia cermin. Karena semua data para Digital Rider tersimpan di datanya. Jadi, sistem dunia cermin akan menggunakannya untuk menghapus semua data para Digital Rider agar para Digital Rider tidak ikut campur saat para monster digital dikirim untuk mengacaukan dunia manusia. Tapi, Black akan kalah jika kalian menantangnya bertarung di dunia nyata ini."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang akan menantang Black itu. Soalnya aku sangat mengenal dia."

"Eh?" Gobi heran dan melihat ke arah Naruto."Kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke itu, Kyuubi?"

"Ya. Dia itu teman sekelasku."

"Eh? Ka-Kau murid Konoha High School juga!?"

Semua Digital Rider berkata kompak, Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kami juga murid Konoha High School."

"Eh!?"

Naruto ternganga. Teman-temannya langsung saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

Secara kompak, mereka memandang ke arah Decade lagi. Gobi yang berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta kau bergabung juga dengan kami, Decade."

Decade tersenyum simpul di balik helmetnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya menurut saja."

"Tunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kami akan menunjukkan siapa diri kami yang sebenarnya."

Dengan kompak, para Digital Rider berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi dengan cara mengeluarkan kartu partner monster mereka dari dalam gauntlet masing-masing. Gauntlet menghilang sesaat kartu partner monster juga menghilang.

Decade juga menunjukkan wujud aslinya dengan cara memegang sabuknya.

JREEENG!

Kini semuanya berwujud manusia yang tidak mengenakan kostum armor lagi. Tapi, para manusia yang mengenakan pakaian sehari-hari.

Naruto dan yang lainnya saling pandang. Bahkan terkejut antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, kau Namikaze Naruto, anak kelas 10-B itu, kan?" tunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata biru, yang diketahui bernama Eugeo, si Hachibi.

"Iya. Dia memang Namikaze Naruto, Eugeo...," timpal gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam, diketahui bernama Kirigaya Suguha, si Rokubi itu.

"Jadi, namamu Namikaze Naruto?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang, diketahui bernama Yuuki, si Gobi.

"Yooo... Demi semangat muda yang membara, itulah namanya, Yuuki-chan...," seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam besar, tampak bersemangat sekali, diketahui bernama Rock Lee, si Yonbi itu.

"Ah... Ternyata anak dari kelas 10-B itu ya?" tukas laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata putih kebiruan, diketahui bernama Ootsutsuki Toneri, si Sanbi.

"Ya, aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya," Naruto tersenyum kecil."Tapi..."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Decade tadi. Sosok Decade itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Berpakaian kasual. Umurnya kira-kira 16 tahun. Mirip sekali dengan Naruto.

"Hmmm... Kenalkan namaku... Uzumaki Menma. Salam kenal," ujar laki-laki berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Menma, menunjukkan senyum ringan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto, lalu beralih pada Menma. Naruto dan Menma juga bengong.

"Eh? Kalian mirip sekali," Gobi kebingungan.

"Wah, kalian kembar, Naruto, Menma!" Lee tampak senang.

"Aneh ya?" Suguha memandang wajah Naruto dan Menma secara bergantian."Padahal kalian berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Tapi, kok mirip sih?"

"Kebetulan saja," Eugeo tersenyum.

"Mungkin," Toneri mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya saudara. Aku ini anak tunggal, tahu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Menma."Kau anak tunggal, kan?"

"Hmmm... Iya sih. Tapi, aku tidak ingat siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya," Menma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi polos.

"Eh?" semua orang ternganga.

Kemudian mereka saling pandang. Yuuki yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Ya sudahlah. Hari sudah sore nih. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita pulang saja sekarang? Apalagi tidak ada monster yang berkeliaran lagi di sini."

"Iya juga," Toneri langsung menyelonong pergi."Aku duluan ya."

"Aku juga. Daaah, semuanya," Suguha melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," Eugeo juga melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Yuuki-chan!" Lee sangat bersemangat dan langsung menarik tangan Yuuki.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Lee!" Yuuki kewalahan karena diseret Lee.

Semuanya langsung pulang. Tinggallah Naruto dan Menma yang terpaku di sana.

SIIING!

Hening.

Naruto dan Menma saling pandang.

Suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Hehehe... Mereka sudah pergi," Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Ya. Aku juga akan pergi sekarang," Menma langsung melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Pulang ke dunia asalmu ya?"

"Bukan. Ke apartemen. Aku sudah menyewa apartemen selama aku menjalani tugasku di sini."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau juga pulang sana. Lalu cepat temui Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Naruto berlari cepat untuk mengejar Menma. Menma menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya kau tahu darimana jika Sasuke mempunyai hubungan langsung dengan pencipta dunia cermin itu?"

"Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari seseorang misterius yang menemuiku di duniaku. Orang itu memintaku untuk menyelamatkan dunianya dan memberitahukan semua kebenaran ini pada semua Digital Rider. Aku tidak tahu siapa pencipta dunia cermin itu. Yang aku tahu namanya King. Benar, kan?"

"Benar. Pencipta dunia cermin ini namanya King."

"Karena itu, aku akan membantu kalian untuk mengalahkan King. Terlebih dahulu kalian harus mengalahkan Black agar kalian para Digital Rider tidak lenyap dari dunia ini. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar kalian bisa bertahan hidup sebelum menghancurkan King itu."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Segera mungkin aku menemui Sasuke."

"Bagus. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, telepon saja aku."

"Eh? Kau punya nomor telepon juga?"

"Tentu saja dong."

"Berapa nomornya?"

"Catat ya. Nomornya..."

Menma memberitahukan nomor telepon yang ia gunakan selama tinggal di dunia ini. Naruto menyimpan nomor telepon Menma di ponsel yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantong jaket jingganya. Naruto manggut-manggut dan juga memberitahukan nomor teleponnya pada Menma. Menma juga menyimpan nomor telepon Naruto di ponselnya, yang diambilnya dari kantong jaket hitamnya.

Setelah itu, dua laki-laki berwajah sama itu terlibat pembicaraan serius. Membicarakan tentang apa saja di hari sore yang indah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tampak Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi, yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Asuna. Asuna terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, dengan dibungkus dengan selimut berwarna biru. Keadaannya baik-baik saja setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari pihak rumah sakit.

Kini Asuna sedang tertidur setelah disuntik dengan obat tidur agar bisa beristirahat penuh sampai pagi hari. Neji sudah menghubungi keluarga Asuna agar cepat datang untuk menjenguk Asuna ke sini.

Tapi...

DEG!

Sesuatu yang aneh, muncul menerpa Neji. Neji merasakan tubuhnya agak lain daripada biasanya. Tubuhnya bergerak sangat lambat, bagaikan adegan film yang diputar secara _ **"Slow Motion."**_

Entah apa yang terjadi. Neji tidak tahu. Dia juga melihat tubuh Asuna yang mengalami _**"gelombang"**_ yang tidak wajar. Seperti data yang akan diproses untuk dihapus.

"Apakah aku mengalami bug?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung mengambil ponselnya dari kantong jaket putihnya.

Ia mencari nomor telepon para anggota yang termasuk dalam kelompok Jinchuriki itu, yakni nomor telepon Yuuki.

Segera saja ia menelepon Yuuki. Menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya. Menunggu Yuuki mengangkat teleponnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yuuki menjawab panggilan telepon Neji.

 **["Halo..."]**

"Halo, Yuuki. Ini aku Neji."

 **["Ya, Neji. Ada apa?"]**

"Bagaimana hasil pertarungan kalian melawan Snakeman itu?"

 **["Snakeman dikalahkan oleh Decade."]**

"Decade? Siapa dia?"

 **["Orang yang berasal dari dunia lain. Dia sama seperti kita. Tapi, bukan Digital Rider."]**

"Dunia lain? Maksudnya?"

 **["Ah, supaya lebih jelasnya, nanti aku mempertemukanmu dengannya. Pokoknya dia itu adalah anggota kelompok kita sekarang. Lalu dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting."]**

"Sesuatu yang penting apa?"

 **["Kita para Digital Rider akan dihapus dari dunia ini."]**

"...!?" Neji membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut."A-APA!?"

 **["Ya, hidup kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi."]**

"Pantas... Aku merasakan keganjilan sekarang. Tubuhku terasa bergerak lambat. Apa kau merasa begitu?"

 **["Iya. Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku menduga ini adalah bug."]**

"Aku juga menduga itu."

 **["Kau tenang saja. Naruto-lah yang akan mengatasi semua ini."]**

"Naruto? Siapa dia?"

 **["Digital Rider Kyuubi itu. Dia murid kelas 10-B yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita."]**

"Oh."

 **["Pokoknya tunggu saja kabar dari Naruto."]**

"Baiklah. Aku harap dia secepatnya mengatasi masalah ini."

 **["Aku juga berharap begitu."]**

"Sudah ya? Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang."

PIP!

Neji memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Yuuki. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya dengan lama.

'Decade... Siapa dia? Darimana dia tahu tentang para Digital Rider yang akan dihapus itu ya? Aku jadi penasaran ingin tahu siapa orangnya,' batin Neji yang menggema sampai ke langit sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang indah, dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Bulan tidak tampak bergabung dengan para bintang. Bersembunyi di balik dekapan langit yang gelap.

Di bawah sana, di bumi, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang keluar dari rumahnya yang bertingkat dua. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke arah rumah bertingkat dua, yang bersebelahan dengannya.

TAP!

Langkah laki-laki berambut pirang itu terhenti saat bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Mereka berdua saling berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau aku adalah Black?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku mau...," kedua mata Naruto menajam."Ingin bertarung denganmu sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 8 diup!**

 **Kali ini, saya memunculkan Kamen Rider Decade atas permintaan seseorang yang sudah lama. Dengan kemampuan Decade yang sama dengan canon-nya yaitu bisa berubah wujud menjadi Rider lain, tapi mungkin di fic ini, kekuatan Decade-nya hasil karangan saya sendiri. Tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang sama di canonnya. Tapi, Decade di fic ini, bisa juga berubah wujud menjadi Rider lain.**

 **Oke, sebentar lagi fic ini akan ditamatkan. Setidaknya 3 chapter lagi.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 9 Agustus 2017**


	9. Kebenaran

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 21 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Kebenaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau aku adalah Black?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.**

 **"Ya," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.**

 **"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"**

 **"Aku mau...," kedua mata Naruto menajam."Ingin bertarung denganmu sekarang juga."**

SIIING!

Hening.

Jalanan itu menjadi hening sesaat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian, suara Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku menolak."

Saat itu juga, kedua alis Naruto menurun tajam.

"Kenapa kau menolak?"

"Karena... Aku tidak berminat bertarung denganmu, Dobe."

"Tapi, kau harus bertarung denganku, Teme! Ini demi menyelamatkan semua Digital Rider yang akan dihapus oleh The King! Dan tidak ada jalan lain selain mengalahkanmu!"

Wajah Naruto mengeras disertai kedua mata yang semakin tajam. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sikap yang santai.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Dari seseorang. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia."

"...," Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu berkata lagi."Soal penghapusan semua Digital Rider itu, aku juga tahu. Tapi, cara mengatasinya bukanlah bertarung denganku, melainkan mengalahkan The King itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Black termasuk dalam Object Eraser And Saver Artificial Intelligence. AI yang bersatu dengan sistem dunia cermin?"

"Itu memang benar. Black adalah AI penghapus sekaligus penyimpan data-data para Digital Rider. AI yang tidak akan pernah mati di dunia cermin. Aku dan Black telah menjadi satu. Jika Black terhapus, maka aku juga terhapus. Intinya semua ini kehendak sang Pencipta dunia cermin itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar kami para Digital Rider tidak terhapus? Selain mengalahkan Black itu."

"Caranya pergi ke tempat sang Pencipta dunia cermin itu sekarang. Kita bisa menghentikannya dari sana."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di gedung Uchiha Groups."

"Uc-Uchiha Groups!? Bu-Bukankah itu adalah perusahaan keluargamu, Teme!?"

"Ya. Kamilah pembuat dunia cermin itu. Tapi, yang ahli dari semua ini... Game Master sesungguhnya adalah... Uchiha Madara... Kakekku... Dialah The King yang sebenarnya."

"...!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Dia sangat kaget usai mendengarkan kebenaran ini.

"A-Apa!? Ka-Kakekmu... The King yang sesungguhnya!?"

"Ya... Ini semua berasal dari impian kakekku sejak kecil..."

Sasuke menceritakan awal penciptaan dunia cermin ini. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu, Sasuke masih berusia 10 tahun.

Sasuke sangat suka bermain game. Game yang dibuat oleh sang kakek, Uchiha Madara. Game yang disukainya adalah tipe MMORG, dengan tema petualangan dan pertarungan.

Di kamarnya itu, Sasuke bermain game bersama Madara. Game MMORG yang dimainkan adalah Playstation, tipe game lama.

Sambil duduk berdampingan di lantai, Sasuke dan Madara saling berbicara sambil memandang monitor LCD. Dimana di dalam monitor LCD itu, tampak game yang sedang dimainkan.

"Hmmm... Sasuke..."

"Hn. Ada apa, Madara-jiji?"

"Suatu hari nanti Jiji-san akan membuat game yang sangat nyata."

"Hm? Game yang sangat nyata?"

"Ya. Game yang memungkinkan kita bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Kita bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi karakter yang kita mainkan. Ya, seperti tokoh yang kita mainkan sekarang ini."

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti...," Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat datar."Tapi, apa bisa Jiji-san menciptakan game yang sangat nyata itu? Aku jadi tidak yakin."

"Jiji-san akan membuktikannya padamu. Proyek game nyata ini sedang dalam perencanaan. Hal ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menciptakannya. Jika game itu selesai, orang yang pertama kali yang memainkannya adalah kau dan kakakmu, Itachi. Kalian berdua akan menjadi beta testar untuk mencoba memainkan game itu. Tentunya Jiji-san juga ikut bermain."

Madara menunjukkan senyum simpulnya dengan wajah yang cerah. Sasuke terpaku lalu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu sampai game itu berhasil diciptakan."

"Ya. Tunggu saja saatnya tiba."

Kakek dan cucunya saling tersenyum simpul. Kemudian melanjutkan bermain game yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun kemudian.

Madara berhasil menciptakan game yang dia maksud. Game yang sangat nyata dengan pemandangan serta tempat yang terbalik. Dihuni para monster dan para Digital Rider. Dunia pertarungan dan petualangan. Dinamai dengan _**"Dunia Cermin."**_

Game bertipe VRMMORG ini, tidak diperkenalkan ke publik, hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha dan orang-orang yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Groups. Game ini berkoneksi langsung dengan dunia nyata, dengan cara yang hanya diketahui oleh Madara.

Di ruang kerja Madara, tepatnya di kantor Uchiha Groups tersebut, Sasuke yang kini berusia 16 tahun, diminta datang ke sana. Uchiha Itachi juga datang bersama Sasuke untuk menemui Madara yang memanggil mereka.

Sembari berdiri di depan meja sang kakek, dua Uchiha bersaudara itu, mendengarkan sang kakek yang berbicara. Sang kakek sedang duduk santai di kursi panasnya, tepatnya di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Hari ini, proyek dunia cermin sudah berhasil Jiji-san ciptakan bersama rekan-rekan Jiji-san. Dunia digital yang sangat nyata telah terhubung langsung dengan dunia nyata ini. Ada banyak AI monster yang diciptakan untuk menjadi lawan para Digital Rider. Para Digital Rider berperan menjadi ksatria yang akan melawan para monster dan juga Boss monster," ungkap Madara dengan bangga.

"Digital Rider? Seperti apa wujudnya?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu, Uchiha Itachi, yang penasaran.

"Digital Rider itu adalah sosok ksatria berpakaian armor yang memiliki kekuatan elemen. Ada dua tipe yaitu Digital Rider Jinchuriki dan Digital Rider Solo. Masing-masing Digital Rider harus punya Rider Gear dan Digital Card, contohnya seperti ini."

Madara mengambil empat benda dari laci mejanya dan meletakkan empat benda itu ke atas meja. Sasuke dan Itachi memperhatikan empat benda tersebut.

Di atas meja sekarang, tampak dua gauntlet dan dua kartu. Satu gauntlet berwarna serba hitam dengan bentuk menyerupai kepala kelelawar, dan satu kartu bergambarkan sosok ksatria berpakaian armor besi serba hitam. Sedangkan gauntlet yang satunya berwarna serba biru-hitam dengan bentuk menyerupai kepala burung hantu, dan satu kartu yang bergambarkan sosok ksatria berpakaian armor besi serba biru-hitam.

"Inilah Rider Gear dan Digital Card. Alat yang bisa membantu kalian memasuki dunia cermin...," kata Madara yang tersenyum simpul."Secara otomatis, alat ini akan mengubah tubuh kalian menjadi kumpulan data agar bisa diterima oleh sistem dunia cermin. Dengan alat ini juga, kalian bisa bertarung dengan para monster. Para monster yang bernama Mutant, menjadi musuh yang akan melawan para Digital Rider."

"Oh, begitu," Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Aku mengerti. Rasanya aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba bermain ke sana," Itachi juga manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa bermain sekarang."

"Benarkah itu, Jiji-san?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Ambillah Rider Gear yang berbentuk kelelawar, itu untukmu. Untukmu, Itachi, Rider Gear yang berbentuk burung hantu itu."

Madara memperhatikan dua Uchiha bersaudara yang sedang mengambil Rider Gear beserta Digital Card. Sasuke dan Itachi memperhatikan Rider Gear dan Digital Card itu di genggaman dua tangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya, Jiji-san?" Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ini petunjuk cara menggunakannya," Madara menyerahkan tablet pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima tablet yang disodorkan Madara itu. Lalu melihat tulisan beserta gambar yang terpapang di dalam layar tablet itu. Itachi juga ikut melihat petunjuk itu.

Untuk beberapa menit saja, dua Uchiha bersaudara langsung mengerti dan mempraktekkan cara menggunakan Rider Gear beserta Digital Card itu.

Rider Gear dipasangkan di tangan kiri. Tangan kanan berperan untuk memasukkan Digital Card itu ke dalam mulut atau slot Rider Gear.

 **["TRANSFORMATION"]**

Terdengar suara seperti robot yang menggema dari dua Rider Gear itu, beserta efek cahaya putih yang berpijar di tubuh Sasuke dan Itachi.

SRIIING!

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke dan Itachi berubah wujud menjadi sosok Digital Rider. Cahaya putih tadi menghilang sesaat mereka telah berubah wujud menjadi Digital Rider.

Mereka saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya. Madara pun tersenyum.

"Keren! Kami seperti sosok ksatria yang ada dalam sejarah itu! Ini sangat mengagumkan, Jiji-san!" Sasuke mendadak menjadi lain, bersemangat begitu.

"Iya. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada semua ksatria terdahulu," Itachi juga merasa bersemangat.

"Ya. Jiji-san membuatnya dari inspirasi para ksatria yang pernah menyelamatkan dunia ini. Sekarang Jiji-san ingin kalian berdua juga merasakannya. Menjadi seorang Digital Rider yang terkuat dan nomor satu di dunia cermin, itulah tujuan dari permainan ini. Untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, kalian harus mengalahkan Boss monster yaitu Jiji-san, The King, sang penguasa dunia cermin," wajah Madara menjadi sangat serius dengan sorot kedua mata yang sangat tajam.

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama kaget.

"Jiji-san yang menjadi Boss monster-nya!?" seru kakak dan adik itu.

"Hn. Itulah keputusan Jiji-san yang menciptakan permainan ini. Jiji-san akan menunggu kalian di suatu tempat di dunia cermin. Mungkin... Setelah ini, Jiji-san tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Jiji-san akan menunggu dan menghabiskan waktu di dunia cermin. Jiji-san akan mengabulkan semua permintaan bagi siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan Jiji-san. Itulah janji Jiji-san."

"Ta-Tapi... Jiji-san..."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk bermain ke dunia cermin. Rider Gear akan otomatis mengirim kalian ke sana jika Jiji-san menyebutkan _**'Players Transfer'**_."

PIP! PIP!

Dua Rider Gear berbunyi halus. Merespon kata sandi _**"Players Transfer"**_ berupa suara Madara yang telah menciptakannya. Kemudian bercahaya putih terang dan menyelimuti dua tubuh dua laki-laki muda itu. Mengirim mereka langsung ke dunia cermin.

SRIIIING!

Sekelebat cahaya putih menyelimuti tempat itu. Secara perlahan-lahan, cahaya putih itu menghilang. Bersamaan Madara yang mengukir senyum sinis dengan wajah yang terkesan jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah ceritanya.

Sasuke sudah selesai menceritakannya pada Naruto. Naruto terpana sesaat, usai mendengar cerita Sasuke itu.

"Ternyata... Madara-jiji, The King yang sebenarnya. Dialah yang telah membuat semua orang terbunuh selama ini...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar."Aku tidak menyangka semua ini. Tapi... Apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini!?"

Dengan tenang, Sasuke menjawab.

"Semua ini karena ambisinya yang ingin menciptakan dunia impiannya sejak kecil. Dia ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dunia impian itu. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan para monster dan para ksatria beramor besi. Dunia pertarungan dan penuh petualangan. Dia selalu menceritakan dunia impian itu padaku. Dia akan menjadi Raja yang menguasai dunia impiannya dan mengendalikan para monster untuk menjadi bawahannya. Karena itu, dia menciptakan dunia cermin ini."

"Meskipun begitu, caranya ini salah! Ini menyangkut nyawa semua orang! Ini sama artinya... Dia sudah menjadi pembunuh!"

"Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku tidak tahan lagi dengan tindakannya ini. Malam ini juga, aku akan menghentikannya."

BETS!

Sasuke mengaktifkan Rider Gear-nya. Rider Gear itu muncul tiba-tiba di tangan kirinya. Naruto memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke dunia cermin untuk menemui Madara-Jiji?"

"Tidak, Dobe. Aku akan pergi ke kantor Uchiha Groups itu di dunia nyata ini. Dari sanalah, aku bisa menghentikan semua ini. Aku akan hapus data-data dunia cermin itu dari komputer penyimpanan yang ada di ruang kerja kakekku...," Sasuke mengambil kartu digital dari sabuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di pinggangnya."Kau juga. Cepat berubah dan bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan permainan dunia cermin ini."

"Ya. Aku mengerti!"

Naruto memasang wajah serius lalu mengaktifkan Rider Gear-nya. Rider Gear berbentuk musang muncul tiba-tiba di tangan kirinya. Sabuk juga tiba-tiba muncul di pinggang Naruto, memunculkan kartu digital saat tangan Naruto mengambil kartu digital dari dalamnya.

Mereka berdua pun berubah wujud dengan gaya yang keren. Dalam sedetik saja, penampilan mereka berubah menjadi sosok ksatria berpakaian armor besi. Digital Rider yang siap menyelesaikan akhir permainan ini.

Naruto berwujud ksatria besi musang berekor sembilan serba berwarna jingga kehitaman (mode 1). Sedangkan Sasuke berwujud ksatria besi kelelawar serba hitam beserta jubah hitam di punggungnya.

"Sudah selesai, kita akan menggunakan apa untuk pergi ke kantor Uchiha Groups?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bingung.

"Payah. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan motor," Sasuke langsung menyabet kartu dari sabuknya."Bat Super Cycle, aktifkan!"

Kartu digital berbentuk motor kelelawar hitam, dimasukkan ke dalam slot Rider Gear. Terdengarlah suara robot yang menggema dari Rider Gear tersebut.

 **["BAT SUPER CYCLE!"]**

Tiba-tiba saja, motor berbentuk kelelawar serba hitam dan berdesain futuristik, muncul di depan Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Aku hampir lupa tentang hal itu."

"Sudahlah, cepat keluarkan motormu itu, Dobe."

"Iya. Baik!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto menyabet kartu digital bergambarkan musang berekor sembilan dan memasukkannya ke slot Rider Gear. Seperti Sasuke tadi, terdengar suara robot dari Rider Gear milik Naruto.

 **["SUMMON! KURAMA!"]**

Dari arah langit yang gelap gulita, muncul seekor musang berekor sembilan yang berukuran kira-kira 2 meter. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke arahnya.

Kurama, sosok partner Naruto langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah motor. Motor yang berdesain futuristik dengan kepala musang di depannya. Berwarna serba jingga-kehitaman.

Sasuke terpaku menyaksikan motor musang yang bernama _**"Kurama Motorcross"**_ karena motor musang itu berbentuk seperti Motorcross. Tidak seperti motor Sasuke yang berbentuk seperti motor sport.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat!" seru Naruto yang langsung naik ke atas motornya.

"Ternyata cara memanggil motor kita tidak sama," sahut Sasuke yang juga naik ke atas motornya.

"Mungkin karena tipe kita berbeda. Aku Jinchuriki, kau itu solo."

"Iya sih. Kau punya partner monster, aku tidak punya."

"Yaaah... Tapi, yang pasti kita sama-sama punya kemampuan untuk mengalahkan The King itu."

"Itu sudah pasti."

"Hei, jangan mengobrol lagi! Kita harus pergi ke kantor Uchiha Groups itu."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Semua ini gara-garamu, Dobe."

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita berangkat!"

"Huh... Dasar, Teme aneh!"

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Sasuke hanya cuek dan langsung menghidupkan motornya.

BRUUUM!

Motor Sasuke pun hidup. Langsung berjalan secepat kilat. Disusul motor Naruto dari belakang.

BRUUUM! BRUUUUUM!

Dua motor saling melaju kencang di jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat lagi di sana.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah kesunyian dan kegelapan. Hingga muncullah sosok misterius yang tengah mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Entah siapa sosok misterius itu. Namun, yang pasti niatnya adalah membantu Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di gedung kantor Uchiha Groups.

Sebuah gedung yang terletak di pusat kota. Berlantai sepuluh. Dijaga beberapa Security, namun yang anehnya tampak beberapa monster yang berkeliaran. Para Security sudah terkapar mati dan berserakan di halaman depan kantor tersebut, akibat dibunuh oleh kelompok monster tersebut.

Hal ini sangat mengejutkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua turun dari motor masing-masing yang terparkir di dekat pintu gerbang kantor itu.

"Apa ini!?" seru Naruto yang membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya semua Security ini sudah dibunuh oleh _**'Ants'**_ ini," jawab Sasuke yang langsung menyabet sebuah kartu dari sabuknya untuk mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

Naruto menggunakan pedangnya, sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan pistol bermoncong panjang. Secara kompak, mereka berlari untuk menyerang kelompok _**"Ants"**_ itu.

Ants, sosok monster yang berwujud semut berwarna merah. Bertangan enam, dan memiliki dua kaki. Bersenjatakan sengatan yang bisa membuat tubuh musuh menjadi gatal-gatal dan pada akhirnya tewas dalam keadaan tubuh yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah yang berasap. Sejenis monster kelas C. Tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Maka terjadilah pertarungan sengit di antara Naruto, Sasuke, dan kelompok Ants di halaman depan kantor itu.

Dalam mode 1, Naruto menggunakan teknik pedang anginnya. Menebas tiga semut dengan perasaan yang sangat marah.

"AAAAAH! RASAKAN INI! HORIZONTAL HURRICANE!"

DHUAAASH! DHUAAASH! DHUAAASH!

Tiga semut habis terkena tebasan angin puyuh horizontal Naruto. Mereka pun terpelanting ke belakang dan berakhir dengan ledakan hebat.

DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR! DHUAAAAR!

Naruto menyaksikan pemandangan ledakan itu dengan wajah yang mengeras. Lantas mengalihkan pemandangannya pada beberapa semut yang tersisa. Sementara Sasuke dengan santainya menembak beberapa semut itu.

DOOOR! DOOOR! DOOOR!

Satu persatu semut langsung meledak kecil usai terkena tembakan dari pistol Sasuke. Pistol berbentuk kelelawar berwarna hitam yang bernama _**"Eraser Gun."**_

Ya. Eraser Gun. Pistol Penghapus karakter-karakter digital dunia cermin karena Sasuke adalah Black, sosok Digital Rider yang bertugas menjadi _**"Saver"**_ dan _ **"Eraser".**_ Black adalah salah satu program yang berhubungan dengan sistem dunia cermin. Dia _**"objek abadi"**_ yang tak akan pernah mengalami yang namanya _ **"tewas"**_ di dunia cermin. Sebaliknya, dia adalah _**"objek nyata"**_ yang akan mengalami yang namanya _**"tewas"**_ di dunia nyata.

Pistol Black bisa berganti-ganti fungsi berdasarkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya sebagai AI Eraser dan Saver. Juga bisa berfungsi untuk memunculkan kekuatan elemen yang dimilikinya yaitu kegelapan.

Tapi, dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, Sasuke menggunakan pistol tipe Eraser, supaya bisa menghapus Ants tersebut dalam sekali tembakan.

Dalam waktu tak begitu lama, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil memusnahkan semua monster semut itu. Mereka berdua bernapas lega secara kompak.

"Haaah... Akhirnya semua monster semut ini bisa dimusnahkan juga," Naruto menghelakan napasnya sembari memanggul pedangnya di bahu kanannya.

"Tentu saja. Ants adalah Mutant yang lemah dan mudah dimusnahkan begitu saja," tukas Sasuke yang juga memanggul senapannya di bahu kirinya."Untuk selanjutnya, kita segera masuk ke dalam."

"Ya. Aku perkirakan pasti ada monster lain yang menunggu kita di dalam."

"Aku rasa begitu. Karena permainan ini sudah menjadi nyata di dunia manusia ini."

Muncul suara gadis yang menyela di antara percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sehingga mereka berdua terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara.

JREEENG!

Muncul sosok ksatria wanita berpakaian armor besi berwujud kumbang biru tua, berjalan anggun menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto mengetahui siapa ksatria wanita itu.

"Na-Nanabi!?" Naruto ternganga habis."Se-Sedang apa kau di sini!?"

Nanabi, alias Asuna, menunjukkan kedua mata yang emosi di balik helmetnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pula, hah, Kyuubi!? Tentu saja, aku datang untuk membantu kalian!" Asuna marah-marah.

"Bukankah kau disuruh beristirahat dulu di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto yang heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang. Dokter sudah menyuruhku pulang kok. Makanya aku langsung ke tempatmu setelah diberitahu Reibi kalau kau akan menantang Black bertarung. Tapi..."

Asuna menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, memperhatikan Black yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi... Kau malah bekerja sama dengan Black. Apa yang terjadi sih?"

Naruto menurunkan pedangnya dari bahunya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya. Tertawa lebar di balik helmetnya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya cara menghentikan permainan ini adalah menghapus semua data dunia cermin yang ada di komputer penyimpanan di kantor ini. Bukankah begitu, Black?"

"Hn."

"Oh, jadi kita masuk ke dalam kantor ini sekarang?"

"Kita? Kau ikut juga, Nanabi?"

"Iya! Aku ikut! Sudah kubilangkan tadi!?"

"Hehehe... Maaf. Jangan marah lagi ya."

"Huh... Dasar, Kyuubi baka!"

Asuna bersidekap dada dan memalingkan mukanya. Naruto yang tertawa cengengesan. Sasuke yang cuek lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuna.

"HEI, TUNGGU KAMI, BLACK!" sembur Naruto dan Asuna kompak begitu tahu Sasuke sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kantor yang tidak terkunci.

"Cepat sedikit! Dasar, lamban!" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Tahu-tahu, di dalam sana, ada monster yang menunggu mereka. Monster kelas S. Berwujud kadal berwarna hijau. Bermata vertikal dengan warna kuning yang menyala. Tubuhnya bersisik dan dipenuhi otot-otot yang kekar. Berekor panjang. Dia adalah...

"IRON LIZARDMAN!" teriak Naruto dan Asuna.

Di ujung sana, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Bertemankan suasana sepi dan pencahayaan yang minim. Udara terasa dingin dan lembab karena AC masih berfungsi. Tampak sosok manusia kadal hijau besar berdiri di sana. Iron Lizardman yang tertangguh di dunia cermin, telah muncul di sini - di dunia nyata ini.

Naruto dan dua temannya berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Mereka bertiga memasang wajah yang sangat serius.

"Iron Lizardman adalah monster kelas S. Aku kelas A. Belum bisa mengalahkan monster sekuat itu," Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah depan.

"Apalagi aku...," Asuna sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya. Aku sudah setara dengannya. Kelas S. Apalagi aku bisa menggunakan pistol Eraser untuk memusnahkannya," Sasuke maju ke depan dan mengacungkan senapannya ke arah Iron Lizardman itu.

Naruto dan Asuna mengangguk. Sasuke melepaskan tembakannya.

DOOOR!

Energi hitam meluncur cepat ke arah Iron Lizardman. Iron Lizardman tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

DHUAAAASH!

Tembakan Sasuke mengenai tembok yang tak terlihat. Tertera sebuah tulisan di depan Iron Lizardman itu.

 **[OBJEK ABADI]**

Baik Naruto, Asuna, maupun Sasuke, sama-sama kaget setengah mati ketika menyaksikan fenomena aneh ini. Iron Lizardman adalah "Objek Abadi" di dunia nyata!?

"A-APA!? OBJEK ABADI!?" ucap Naruto, Asuna, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ya, sebentar lagi fic ini akan tamat. Tinggal dua chapter lagi. Semangat!**

 **Inilah puncak dari cerita ini. Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berusaha menamatkan permainan dunia cermin ini. Mereka harus melewati berbagai rintangan untuk bertemu The King, Boss Monster yang sesungguhnya.**

 **Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga Iron Lizardman dijadikan "objek abadi" di dunia nyata. Hmmm... Ini semakin menyulitkan Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja untuk chapter 9. Untuk peran Menma, Decade, akan muncul di chapter 10.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 24 Agustus 2017**


	10. Terakhir

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 24 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10. Terakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"A-APA!? OBJEK ABADI!?" ucap Naruto, Asuna, dan Sasuke bersamaan.**

WHUUUSH!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Iron Lizardman maju dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Bermaksud menyerang ketiga Digital Rider itu.

BETS!

Sasuke mengutak-atik pistolnya sehingga berubah bentuk lagi. Kali ini, pistolnya menyerupai sebuah pedang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dengan cepat pula, Sasuke maju dan berlari sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Iron Lizardman.

TRAAANG!

Lagi-lagi muncul tembok yang tidak terlihat, melindungi Iron Lizardman ketika pedang Sasuke beradu dengan tembok yang tidak terlihat tersebut. Pedang Sasuke tidak mengenai dirinya sedikitpun.

Sebagai gantinya, Iron Lizardman melayangkan tinjunya yang sangat kuat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

BUAAAK!

Akibatnya, Sasuke terpelanting ke belakang. Namun, Sasuke bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dengan cara mengepakkan jubahnya yang beralih fungsi menjadi sepasang sayap kelelawar.

WHUUUSH!

Sang monster kadal melompat, berputar satu kali sehingga ekornya yang panjang terkibas ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya dan segera menghindarinya dengan cara terbang ke atas.

HUP!

Iron Lizardman mendarat di lantai bening dengan mulus. Naruto dan Asuna terpaku saat menyaksikan semua ini.

"Ini... Semakin gawat saja...," Asuna menggenggam gagang pedangnya dengan kuat."Permainan dunia cermin sudah menyatu juga dengan dunia nyata ini."

"Benar. Kita tidak boleh lengah," Naruto juga menggenggam gagang pedangnya dengan kuat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harus menghapus data-data dunia cermin itu secepatnya. Hei, Teme!"

Sasuke yang masih sibuk melawan Iron Lizardman, masih tetap fokus juga berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Dimana data-data dunia cermin itu tersimpan?"

"Di ruang kerja kakekku, di lantai lima ini."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Nanabi yang ke sana!"

"Boleh juga. Kalian berdua saja yang pergi ke sana, dan jangan lupa... Ini!"

Sambil terbang, Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kartu yang diambilnya dari slot tengah sabuknya. Naruto menangkap kartu itu dengan sempurna.

"Kartu apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang memperhatikan kartu nyata yang bergambarkan penghapus di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Itu _**'System Eraser Card'**_ , kartu yang bisa menghapus semua data dunia cermin. Kartu itu kucuri dari kakekku...," jawab Sasuke yang habis dipukul bertubi-tubi oleh Iron Lizardman."Masukkan kartu itu ke slot komputer penyimpanan. Nanti akan terjadi proses penghapusan selama lima menit. Data-data Digital Rider tidak akan terhapus selama proses penghapusan itu. Kalian aman selama aku masih hidup."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Dobe!"

"Ya. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Lalu melirik Asuna yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang, Nanabi!"

"Baik!"

Maka Naruto dan Asuna segera berlari menuju ke ruang yang lebih dalam. Iron Lizardman mengetahui pergerakan mereka, kemudian melesat untuk menyerang mereka. Tapi, dicegat oleh seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba.

SET!

Muncul sosok Digital Rider berhelmet kepala burung hantu dan berpakaian armor besi berwarna serba hitam-kebiruan. Gauntlet berbentuk kepala burung hantu, terpasang di tangan kirinya. Dia adalah...

"ITACHI-ANIKI!" seru Sasuke yang sudah terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan yang cukup parah.

Itachi, yang dikenal dengan nama _**"Digo"**_ , salah satu Digital Rider solo yang berperan sebagai _**"Pembatalan Perintah Program"**_ dan menyimpan sejumlah data penting tentang dunia cermin. Mungkin bisa dibilang Digo adalah AI asisten yang mengelola induk sistem dunia cermin.

Selama ini, Itachi terkurung di dalam dunia cermin akibat _**"dikunci"**_ akunnya oleh Madara. Sebab Itachi adalah Digital Rider yang bisa membatalkan perintah dan mengacaukan fungsi sistem yang sedang berjalan. Digital Rider yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menjadi program asisten induk sistem dunia cermin, dan ditugaskan untuk mengatur fungsi sistem serta memberitahukan informasi penting kepada para Digital Rider.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan sistem permainan Madara yang semakin keterlaluan ini, Itachi berniat untuk mengakhirinya. Dengan kecerdasan otaknya, dia mampu menemukan kode password yang selama ini mengunci akun-nya sehingga dia bisa keluar dari dunia cermin. Segera menemui Sasuke yang kini kewalahan menghadapi Iron Lizardman. Apalagi sang penguasa dunia cermin, The King, juga sudah keluar dari dunia cermin.

"Kau... Tidak apa-apa, Otouto-san?" Itachi melirik Sasuke yang terkapar tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...," Sasuke tersenyum simpul di balik helmetnya sembari bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

"Baguslah. Akan kuatasi monster yang satu ini."

Itachi bergerak untuk maju menyerang sang monster kadal. Sang monster kadal juga menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Mereka sama-sama menyerang. Iron Lizardman melayangkan tinju bertubi-tubi pada Itachi. Dengan gesit, Itachi terus menghindari setiap serangan Iron Lizardman itu.

HUP!

Itachi menyabet sebuah kartu dari slot tengah sabuknya dan memasukkannya ke slot Rider Gear-nya. Rider Gear-nya bersuara menggema.

 **["WINGS! ACTIVATE!"]**

Sepasang sayap burung hantu tumbuh dan membentang lebar di punggung Itachi sehingga Itachi bisa terbang ke atas, untuk menghindari serangan tinju beruntun sang monster kadal.

BETS!

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kartu lagi dari slot tengah sabuknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam slot Rider Gear-nya. Terdengar suara robot yang menggema dari Rider Gear yang berbentuk kepala burung hantu itu.

 **["IMMORTAL OBJECT, UNACTIVATE!"]**

SRRRIIING!

Tubuh Iron Lizardman bercahaya putih, menandakan sistem merespon kalimat perintah suara yang menggema dari Rider Gear milik Itachi. Fungsi sistem membatalkan perintah _**"Objek Abadi"**_ tersebut, sehingga Iron Lizardman sekarang tidak dilindungi oleh dinding yang tak terlihat itu.

Dunia nyata saat ini telah terjadi koneksi gelombang digital yang dipancarkan dari dunia cermin sehingga fungsi sistem dunia cermin menyatu dengan dunia nyata. Semua makhluk digital bisa bergerak secara bebas dan nyata di dunia nyata.

SET!

Sebuah kartu disabet lagi oleh Itachi. Langsung dimasukkan ke dalam slot Rider Gear. Terdengar lagi kalimat perintah suara dari Rider Gear.

 **["BLOCK SWORD! ACTIVATE!"]**

Dari dalam slot Rider Gear, keluarlah sebuah pedang berwarna biru kehitaman dengan gagang yang menyerupai kepala burung hantu. Itulah namanya _ **"Block Sword",**_ pedang yang berfungsi sebagai _**"Pemblokir Karakter."**_

Itachi melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal pada Iron Lizardman yang mendekatinya. Terjadilah gelombang kejut yang mengenai Iron Lizardman sehingga Iron Lizardman itu terpelanting ke belakang. Tercetak tebasan melintang di tubuhnya yang sekeras besi.

"SASUKE, SEKARANG GILIRANMU! GUNAKAN ERASER GUN!" teriak Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Ya," Sasuke mengaktifkan pistolnya kembali.

PIP!

Eraser Gun diaktifkan. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tembakan penghapus karakter pada Iron Lizardman.

DOOOR!

Iron Lizardman tidak dapat bergerak lagi karena telah terkena _**"block"**_ , yang artinya dia adalah karakter yang diblokir dan akan terhapus dari data sistem dunia cermin.

Pada akhirnya, dia terkena tembakan penghapus karakter itu. Mengakibatkan dirinya menghilang tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Hening.

Suasana hening sebentar selama beberapa detik.

Sasuke dan Itachi sama-sama mendekat.

"Syukurlah... Aniki datang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku setelah ini," suara Sasuke yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Ya. Aku berhasil keluar dari dunia cermin setelah menemukan kode password yang mengunci akun-ku selama ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sistem permainan dunia cermin ini."

"Ya. Aku juga tidak tahan. Makanya akan kuakhiri hari ini. Boss monster itu harus dikalahkan," Sasuke mendadak teringat sesuatu."Oh iya, aku menitipkan _**System Eraser Card**_ pada Naruto tadi."

"Eh? Kau berhasil mendapatkan _**System Eraser Card**_ itu?"

"Ya. Aku mencurinya dari ruang kerja Jiji-san."

"Kau hebat juga. Padahal gedung kantor ini dijaga ketat oleh para Security. Kita keluarga Jiji-san saja dilarang masuk ke gedung kantor ini."

"Hn. Sekarang kita sudah mencapai bagian akhir dari dunia cermin."

"Hn. Dunia cermin harus dihancurkan!"

"Hn."

Dua Uchiha bersaudara bersatu dan bertekad kuat untuk menyelesaikan akhir permainan ini.

Permainan ini sudah merebak luas sampai ke dunia nyata. Di luar sana, para monster sudah keluar dari dunia cermin. Para Digital Rider juga sudah bersatu untuk memusnahkan para monster tersebut. Telah terjadi pertarungan yang sengit antara para Digital Rider dan para monster.

Keadaan semakin genting saja, saat Naruto dan Asuna berhasil mencapai lantai lima gedung kantor Uchiha Groups itu. Namun, saat pertengahan lorong lantai lima itu, mereka berdua menemukan sosok yang menghadang jalan mereka.

SET!

Sosok itu berwujud manusia. Matanya bercahaya hitam. Berpakaian jubah berwarna coklat. Kepalanya tengkorak manusia, tapi semua tubuhnya terbuat dari akar-akar pepohonan. Akar-akar menyembul dari balik jubah yang dipakainya. Tinggi badannya sekitar 2 meter.

Entah makhluk apa itu. Sangat mengejutkan Naruto dan Asuna.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto berteriak keras untuk mencairkan suasana tegang ini.

Sosok itu menunjukkan seringaiannya yang lebar.

"Aku adalah penguasa dunia cermin," jawab sosok misterius itu dengan suara yang besar dan menyeramkan.

"Penguasa dunia cermin?" Naruto ternganga.

"The-The King...!" Asuna membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Benar sekali. Akulah The King. Boss monster yang terakhir. Menunggu pemain yang telah mencapai tempatku ini. Inilah tempat tinggalku selama di dunia cermin. Kini dunia cermin dan dunia nyata telah bersatu menjadi dunia yang baru. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan para monster digital."

"Ukh... Tidak akan kubiarkan semua ini!"

Naruto menggeram kesal dan mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang masuk ke mode 2. Sosok ksatria beramor besi serba merah kehitaman yang menguasai elemen api.

SRIIING!

Pedang Naruto juga berubah warna menjadi warna merah dan juga berubah desainnya. Naruto siap untuk maju menyerang The King sekarang.

BETS!

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Naruto mengaktifkan sebuah kartu kekuatan yaitu _**"Fire Storm"**_ di Rider Gear-nya.

WHUUUSH!

Hanya mengibaskan pedangnya sekali saja, Naruto mampu memunculkan badai api yang sangat besar sehingga memenuhi sepanjang lorong. Ujung badai api itu meluncur ganas menuju The King. The King dengan santainya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Tidak merasa takut apabila serangan Naruto itu mengenainya. Namun...

DHUAAAASH!

Serangan Naruto ternyata mengenai tembok yang tak terlihat. Muncul tulisan di depan The King.

 **[OBJEK ABADI]**

Fenomena yang sama terjadi lagi. Seperti Iron Lizardman tadi.

"A-Apa!?" Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Objek abadi!? Sama dengan Iron Lizardman tadi!?" Asuna menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Percuma saja jika kalian terus menyerangku. Semua serangan kalian tidak akan bisa mengenaiku. Karena aku adalah makhluk yang abadi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku. Termasuk Tuhan sekalipun," kata The King yang sangat sombong."Sekarang akan kubuat kalian mati secara perlahan-lahan. Rencana penghapusan data akan dimulai sekarang. _**Mirror World System, Digital Riders Character Eraser, Activate!**_ "

ZREK! ZREK!

Mendadak Naruto dan Asuna ambruk dan terkapar ke lantai. Mereka merasakan tubuh mereka yang tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Tubuh mereka mengalami semacam _ **"gelombang"**_ yang aneh dan mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

Untuk berbicara saja sangat sulit, mereka hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua bola mata mereka. Melihat The King yang berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Proses penghapusan karakter Digital Rider telah dimulai. Persentase penghapusan dimulai dari angka 0," The King mengeluarkan layar virtual digital di tangan kirinya."Sayang sekali... Karakter Kurama yang sangat kusukai, akan kuhapus juga. Padahal aku berharap Kurama mau mendengarkan perintahku. Tapi, dia malah membangkang dan memilih mendengarkan perintah bocah pirang ini. Namikaze Naruto, cucu dari Namikaze Arashi. Kakekmu itu adalah musuhku."

"...!" kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna setelah mendengar itu.

The King memasang wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Ya... Inilah impianku sejak kecil yaitu ingin membuat dunia yang penuh dengan monster. Dimana tidak ada para manusia yang selalu berbuat seenaknya pada manusia yang sangat lemah. Asal kau tahu, Namikaze Naruto, kakekmu itu selalu meledek impianku itu dan beranggapan aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Karena itu, aku sangat membenci kakekmu dan menganggapnya sebagai musuh terbesarku. Hingga kami pun sama-sama menjadi programer yang diakui oleh dunia. Lalu kakekmu berhasil membuat game yang sangat nyata yaitu dunia cermin ini. Tapi, karena insiden, kakekmu itu meninggal..."

The King alias Madara terus bercerita tentang alasan mengapa dunia cermin ini diciptakan. Hingga pada ujungnya, ternyata kakek Naruto-lah yang menciptakan dunia cermin yang sebenarnya. Berarti Madara telah mencuri hasil karya luar biasa kakeknya ini. Apalagi Madara sudah mengakui perbuatannya itu.

"Aku mencuri data-data dunia cermin ini dari flashdisk yang dititipkan kakekmu padaku, sebelum dia meninggal. Aku berpikir ingin menyalin data-data dunia cermin ini dan mengubahnya menjadi dunia yang kuimpikan selama ini. Aku memang teman yang telah berkhianat pada teman satu kerjaku itu. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, aku sangat ingin menciptakan duniaku sendiri. Makanya aku menggunakan hasil karya Arashi agar aku bisa menciptakan dunia yang kuinginkan, dan lihatlah... Hasil dunia cermin yang kuciptakan. Luar biasa, bukan? Khukhukhu..."

The King tertawa sinis dengan aura yang sangat jahat. Sepertinya dia sudah dikuasai iblis sehingga dia tega melakukan semua ini demi kepentingannya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan dua cucunya yang kini bernasib sama dengan Naruto dan Asuna sekarang.

Ya. Sasuke dan Itachi juga tidak bisa bergerak akibat efek penghapusan data para Digital Rider. Mereka ikut terkena imbasnya karena Madara sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka berniat ingin menghancurkan dunia cermin itu. Untuk itu, mereka harus dihapus sebagai hukumannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Madara. Semua Digital Rider di luar sana, juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Semuanya terkapar tak berdaya di tengah-tengah para monster digital yang kini mulai menyerang manusia.

"KYAAAAA!"

"ADA MONSTER! LARI!"

"IBU, AYAH, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! HUWAAAA!"

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!

Semua warga kota berhamburan dan berlarian kesana-kemari karena dikejar oleh para monster digital. Ada beberapa orang yang berhasil dibunuh, dan tewas di tempat saat itu juga. Semuanya ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Suasana semakin meruncing. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dunia sekarang. Semua Digital Rider akan menghilang dari dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Tapi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Selama masih ada ksatria yang tidak termasuk dalam dunia cermin itu.

SET!

Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok ksatria yang datang entah darimana. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto dan Asuna.

"...!" Naruto, Asuna, dan The King sama-sama terkejut akan kedatangannya.

Sosok ksatria beramor besi yang sama seperti Digital Rider Kyuubi dalam mode 1 yaitu berpakaian armor besi berwarna serba jingga kehitaman. Dia bisa tiba di tempat ini dengan menggunakan kartu teleportasi.

'Kenapa ada dua Digital Rider Kyuubi di sini?' The King menjadi bingung.

Kemudian sosok yang mirip dengan Digital Rider Kyuubi itu memegang sabuknya dan dia pun berubah wujud menjadi sosok ksatria beramor serba merah muda kehitaman. Kedua matanya berwarna hijau. Ada tanda X di dada kirinya. Dia adalah...

'Decade!' batin Naruto yang sangat senang.

'Siapa dia?' batin Asuna juga, yang tidak tahu tentang Decade itu.

The King mundur sedikit. Ia pun memasang wajah yang syok karena mengetahui masih ada Rider yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatan sistemnya.

"Si-Siapa kau?" The King bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku Decade," Menma menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Decade? Aku rasa kau bukan termasuk Digital Rider yang kuciptakan."

"Tentu saja bukan. Karena aku adalah Rider yang datang dari dunia lain."

"Rider yang datang dari dunia lain?"

"Ya. Atas permintaan seseorang, aku harus menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku harus mengubah takdir agar para Digital Rider ini tidak mati. Justru kaulah yang akan mati, The King!"

Menma menunjuk The King dengan lantang. Sehingga membuat The King sangat marah.

"APA!? AKU TIDAK MATI! THE KING, PENGUASA DUNIA CERMIN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MATI!"

BETS!

The King mengangkat tangan kanannya. Hendak memunculkan serangan akar-akar pohon yang bisa memanjang.

Tapi...

Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya itu. Karena Menma mengucapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fungsi sistem dunia cermin.

 _ **"Mirror World System, Double Object, The King Blocked, Monsters Character Eraser System, Activate!"**_

ZUUUUNG!

Terjadilah gelombang sistem yang berupa percikan-percikan listrik yang menguar dari tubuh The King. The King berteriak keras karena merasakan tubuhnya yang panas dan sakit.

"WUUU... WUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" suara teriakannya sangat menggelegar hingga memecah langit sana.

ZREK!

The King ambruk dan terkapar lemah di lantai. Tubuhnya sudah _**"diblokir"**_ oleh sistem induk dunia cermin. Mendeteksinya sebagai karakter yang tak dikenal dan akan dibuang untuk dihapus.

Entah darimana Menma bisa mendapatkan kode kalimat perintah suara itu. Sehingga sistem induk dunia cermin merespon suaranya itu. Menma terus mengucapkan kode kalimat perintah suara untuk membatalkan fungsi perintah sistem lainnya.

 _ **"Mirror World System, Digital Riders Character Eraser, Unactivate!"**_

Layar virtual digital yang mengambang di udara, yang menunjukkan persentase 98, langsung berhenti dan menghilang saat itu juga. Para Digital Rider tidak jadi terhapuskan dan kembali bisa bergerak sediakala.

Sebaliknya sistem dunia cermin melakukan proses penghapusan semua monster digital yang ada di dunia nyata sekarang. Satu persatu monster digital menghilang dari dunia nyata ini.

Kendali fungsi sistem dunia cermin diambil ahli oleh Menma. Menma tersenyum simpul melihat The King alias Madara yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Naruto dan Asuna sudah berdiri tegak lagi. Mereka berjalan pelan mendekati Menma.

"Menma... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sambil melihat The King itu.

"The King sudah terblokir. Dia akan dihapus oleh sistem induk dunia cermin setelah semua karakter monster digital terhapus," sahut Menma dengan wajah yang datar.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi... Darimana kau tahu kode kalimat perintah suara itu?"

"Hmmm... Itu... Dari pencipta dunia cermin yang sebenarnya."

"Mak-Maksudmu... Ka-Kakekku!?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menma meliriknya sebentar. Asuna memilih diam, dan mendengarkan mereka yang berbicara.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Datanglah Sasuke dan Itachi yang menghampiri mereka. Mereka menyadarinya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke berhenti di depan Naruto."Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau, Teme."

"Aku tidak apa-apa juga."

"Syukurlah..."

"Lalu dia?"

Naruto melihat ke arah Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke juga melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Dia Digo, kakakku, Itachi."

"Eh? Digo? Digital Rider yang legendaris itu ya?" Asuna terkejut.

"Legendaris? Maksudnya?" Naruto bingung.

"Legendaris karena dia adalah Digital Rider yang jarang muncul dan pernah mengalahkan monster kelas S seperti Iron Lizardman itu. Dia sangat terkenal di dunia cermin lho."

"Oh, begitu ya, Nanabi."

"Iya, Kyuubi."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa yang terjadi pada The King?"

Yang bertanya paling akhir adalah Sasuke. Semua mata tertuju pada The King.

"Dia akan dihapus oleh sistem induk dunia cermin ini karena inilah hukuman baginya. Dia telah mencuri data-data dunia cermin ini dari kakekku," ungkap Naruto.

"Jadi... Pencipta dunia cermin sebenarnya adalah kakekmu, Namikaze Arashi itu?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku baru tahu soal itu...," Itachi juga terkejut.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi The King akan terhapus. Kalian tidak bisa menghentikannya. Karena inilah takdirnya untuk mati," Menma mengangguk.

"...," Asuna terdiam dengan ekspresi sedih.

The King alias Madara tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Suaranya tidak dapat keluar meskipun dia ingin bicara. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Masih termasuk karakter digital, bukan manusia yang nyata.

Angka persentase muncul di depan matanya, terlihat oleh para Digital Rider. Tapi, Decade tidak dapat melihatnya. Angka persentase itu berjalan sangat cepat hingga mencapai 100.

SRIIING!

Tubuh The King perlahan-lahan memancarkan sinar putih, kemudian sinar putih itu sangat menyilaukan sehingga semua mata tidak sanggup melihatnya.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya putih itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Menyisakan keheningan di lorong itu.

Semuanya terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan ini.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai?" Asuna mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya.

"Aku rasa sudah selesai...," Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Memang sudah selesai," Sasuke juga mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedih."Semua monster sudah terhapus dari dunia cermin. Yang tertinggal hanyalah para Digital Rider saja. Tapi, Jiji-san..."

"..."

Semuanya terdiam dengan ekspresi sedih. Hening sejenak.

Hingga suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Madara-jiji-san harus berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan kami, Teme."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dobe. Ini sudah takdirnya Jiji-san harus tewas seperti ini."

"Setelah ini, apa para Digital Rider bisa terbebas dari Rider Gear ini?"

"Sudah terbebas. Para Digital Rider sudah bisa melepaskan Rider Gear dengan mudah sekarang, Nanabi."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu."

Asuna menghelakan napas leganya. Naruto yang tersenyum. Sasuke dan Itachi juga tersenyum. Menma sendiri yang berwajah datar.

"Hmmm... Apa kita jadi menghapus semua data dunia cermin itu, Naruto?" Itachi melirik Naruto.

"Itu terserah Dobe saja. Karena dunia cermin itu adalah milik kakeknya."

Sasuke juga melirik Naruto. Naruto terdiam sambil mengeluarkan _**"System Eraser Card"**_ itu dari slot tengah sabuknya. Kemudian dia menjawab.

"Aku rasa... Aku tidak akan menghapus dunia cermin ini. Karena ini adalah kenangan dari kakekku. Mungkin... Kita bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi dan aman untuk dimainkan. Bagaimana?"

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke dan Itachi yang tertutup helmet, secara bergantian. Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu saling mengangguk kompak.

"Bisa saja. Kita bisa membuatnya menjadi permainan yang lebih aman," Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Biar aku yang membuatnya," usul Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, Itachi-nii, kan, seorang programer juga," Naruto tiba-tiba bersemangat."Tolong, buatlah permainan yang aman di dunia cermin ini. Kumohon padamu, Itachi-nii."

"Baiklah... Mungkin proses pengerjaannya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Semua karakter harus di-upgrade kembali. Hmmm..."

Itachi memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya untuk berpikir keras. Sasuke dan Naruto memperhatikannya. Asuna memandang Menma lalu bertanya.

"Anu... Kau siapa ya?"

Menma menyadari Asuna yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku Decade. Seorang Rider yang datang dari dunia lain."

"Eh? Dunia lain!?" Asuna, Sasuke, dan Itachi sama-sama terkejut.

"Begitulah... Ceritanya sangat panjang..."

Menma menceritakan semuanya pada mereka kecuali Naruto yang telah mengetahuinya. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Hingga tidak tahu kapan berhentinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya The King dikalahkan. Semuanya selamat dan berakhir dengan bahagia.**

 **Untuk chapter terakhir nanti adalah chapter spesial romance Naruto x Asuna. Juga sekalian cerita penutup untuk mengakhiri cerita ini.**

 **Tunggu saja di chapter 11 ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 25 Agustus 2017**


	11. Perpisahan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 25 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL RIDER AND MIRROR WORLD**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11. Perpisahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, yang menemuimu di duniamu itu adalah kakekku?" tanya Naruto saat berbicara dengan Menma.

"Iya. Entah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi, saat dia menemuiku waktu itu, tubuhnya tembus pandang begitu. Wajahnya juga pucat. Berarti...," Menma memasang wajah horror-nya.

"Berarti itu arwah kakekku yang menemuimu."

"Hiii... Benar juga~"

"Hahaha..."

Naruto tertawa ngakak saat melihat tampang Menma yang begitu horror. Mereka sedang duduk santai di bangku kayu, persisnya di taman sekolah, Konoha High School tersebut.

Di sekitar mereka, tampak beberapa orang yang berkumpul - para Digital Rider itu - baru datang untuk menemui mereka.

"Ternyata kalian berdua di sini...," kata Asuna yang berjalan duluan mendekati mereka dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya dari belakang.

"Ah... Asuna... Kalian semuanya juga jadi datang ke sini," sahut Naruto yang sudah mulai akrab dengan Asuna dan teman-teman sesama Digital Rider itu selama seminggu ini."Menma akan pulang ke dunianya hari ini."

"Eh? Cepat sekali! Padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kota sekarang, Menma!" celetuk Suguha yang memasang wajah manyun.

"Maaf, Sugu-chan. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Karena waktuku di dunia ini sudah habis...," Menma tersenyum simpul.

"Yaaah... Tidak apa-apa sih...," Suguha menghelakan napasnya.

"Sayang sekali... Kita harus berpisah sekarang, Menma," ucap Neji yang sedikit kecewa.

"Ya. Padahal kita baru saja berteman."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Menma...," Yuuki memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Huhuhu... Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Menma," Lee menangis konyol.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar Kazuto disertai anggukan Shino dan Eugeo.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Menma?" Gaara yang bertanya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, Gaara."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali...," Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Tapi... Aku punya foto kenangan bersama kalian di sini...," Menma menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama para Digital Rider itu, yang berada di layar ponselnya pada semua orang di tempat itu."Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai tanda kenangan bahwa aku pernah ke sini dan sudah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia ini. Aku senang sekali karena punya teman-teman seperti kalian."

Semuanya tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Menma itu. Menma juga tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Menma...," Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, sahabat terbaikku."

Menma terpaku lalu mengangguk. Membalas uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, sahabat terbaikku."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga."

"Ya."

Naruto dan Menma sama-sama menyengir lebar. Semua orang turut senang melihat mereka.

Setelah itu, Menma sudah berdiri di ujung jalan setapak sana. Dia melihat Naruto dan semuanya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Melepas kepergiannya dengan hati yang ikhlas.

"Selamat jalan, Menma!" Asuna berteriak sambil menangis.

"Huhuhu... Aku tidak tahan lagi. Menyedihkan sekali...," Lee menangis konyol sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Menma... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!" Suguha melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Kami juga!" seru semuanya sambil melambaikan tangan masing-masing kecuali Neji, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Ya. Terima kasih semuanya...," Menma juga melambaikan tangan kanannya."Aku pergi! Selamat tinggal!"

Dengan menggunakan sabuknya yang muncul tiba-tiba di pinggangnya, Menma bisa memunculkan portal dimensi untuk menuju ke dunianya. Dia harus kembali ke dunianya untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan yang masih terjadi di sana.

Dunia Digital Rider telah terselamatkan berkat bantuan Kamen Rider Decade itu. Keberadaan Kamen Rider Decade telah menjadi sejarah penting di dunia ini. Juga menjadi kenangan yang berharga di hati setiap orang yang sudah mengenalnya.

Kehangatan persahabatan menemani perjalanan Menma ke dunia asalnya. Bersamaan masuknya Menma ke portal dimensi itu, bersamaan pula portal dimensi itu menutup. Membawa Menma menjauh dari dunia Digital Rider itu.

SIIING!

Kini kesunyian yang hinggap di taman sekolah itu. Semua orang saling terpaku.

"Menma sudah pergi...," tukas Naruto.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Asuna bertanya dan melirik Naruto.

"Aku rasa... Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya... Kamen Rider Decade... Dia seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kita. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya..."

"Aku juga..."

Naruto mengangguk. Asuna tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah langit. Dimana langit sangat cerah dengan hiasan awan-awan putih yang beranekabentuk. Menjadi saksi atas perpisahan ini.

Sesudah itu, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Semuanya menyadarinya.

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi," Suguha melihat ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas!" ajak Neji yang mendapatkan anggukan dari semuanya kecuali Naruto dan Asuna.

"Huhuhu... Menma...," Lee masih saja menangis konyol.

"Sudahlah... Lee... Kau memalukan, tahu!" timpal Yuuki yang menarik kerah baju seragam Lee.

"Aaaah... Rasanya aku malas masuk kelas sekarang," keluh Suguha.

"Aku juga, Suguha...," Eugeo berjalan dengan lesu.

Semuanya mengikuti Neji dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda. Tinggallah Naruto dan Asuna, yang masih berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Sama-sama menyaksikan kepergian teman-teman mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Lalu Naruto dan Asuna saling memandang.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas, Asuna?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga tidak mau masuk kelas sekarang."

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita cabut saja?"

"Ah, cabut!? Yang benar saja!? Masa ketua OSIS malah cabut dari sekolah sih!?"

"Sssst... Nanti ada yang dengar, payah!"

Tiba-tiba, Asuna menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Naruto. Naruto sedikit membelalakkan kedua matanya plus kedua pipinya yang memerah karena wajah Asuna sangat berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga.

"Aku minta kita cabut sekarang juga sebelum kepergok sama guru," Asuna melepaskan telunjuknya dari bibir Naruto agar Naruto bisa berbicara.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu pintu pagar sekarang dikunci."

"Kita pergi lewat air mancur yang ada di taman sekolah ini."

"Maksudmu... Pergi ke dunia cermin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi... Dunia cermin sedang dalam proses upgrade. Kita hanya bisa bermain sampai jam 5 sore saja."

"Itulah yang kumau. Sambil bermain dan memburu monster, aku juga ingin berkencan denganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Eh? Kau memanggilku... Naruto-kun?"

"Apa kau lupa semalam itu kau menembakku lewat ponsel?"

"Eh?" Naruto baru ingat bahwa dia menyatakan cintanya pada Asuna lewat ponsel karena didesak oleh Menma."Oh iya, aku baru ingat."

"Dasar, pelupa!"

"Maaf."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Asuna sedikit melototi Naruto lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang, kita bisa pergi berdua ke dunia cermin. Kita berparty sekalian berkencan ya?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Asuna mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto membeku usai dicium oleh Asuna. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kemudian Asuna langsung menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto pun terseret oleh langkah Asuna. Dia tersenyum senang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sembari sama-sama berjalan, mereka berdua pun berseru.

 _ **"RIDER GEAR, ACTIVATE!"**_

SET! SET!

Dua Rider Gear yang berbeda bentuk, muncul tiba-tiba di tangan kiri Naruto dan Asuna. Mereka saling memandang.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi ke dunia cermin lagi, Naruto-kun?" Asuna menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Dengan senang hati, Asuna," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya. _ **"KURAMA CARD, ACTIVATE!"**_

SET!

Muncul kartu bergambarkan musang berekor sembilan di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto. Asuna juga memanggil kartu kekuatannya.

 _ **"CHOMEI CARD, ACTIVATE!"**_

SET!

Kartu bergambarkan kumbang berekor tujuh muncul di genggaman tangan kanan Asuna. Asuna dan Naruto sama-sama mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

 _ **"TRANSFORMATION! ACTIVATE!"**_

Mereka berdua memasukkan kartu bersama-sama ke slot Rider Gear masing-masing. Dalam sedetik saja, mereka berubah wujud menjadi Digital Rider.

Dua Digital Rider yang berbeda, saling memandang lagi.

"Ayo, kita berlomba masuk ke dunia cermin! Siapa yang menang, itu yang akan menjadi ketua party ini," usul Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa takut? Akulah yang akan menang," Asuna tersenyum.

"Baik. Kita lihat saja nanti!"

WHUUUSH!

Tanpa dikomando, Naruto langsung berlari secepat kilat. Asuna terperanjat dan berteriak keras.

"CURAAAANG! NARUTO-KUN, TUNGGU!"

Dengan cepat, Asuna berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah tiba di ujung jalan setapak sana. Tujuan mereka adalah air mancur yang ada di taman sekolah ini agar bisa masuk ke dunia cermin.

Dunia cermin masih ada sampai sekarang dan dikelola secara penuh oleh Itachi. Di-upgrade secara besar-besaran mulai dari akar-akarnya. Settingnya tetap sama dengan setting di dunia nyata. Tapi, semuanya terbalik.

Semua karakter monster diperbarui dan ditambah adanya NPC (Non Player Character) yang menjaga di setiap tempat umum seperti restoran, stasiun dan lain-lain. Mengisi di berbagai sudut tempat yang ada di dunia cermin.

Intinya, dunia cermin adalah dunia yang penuh pertarungan dan memburu monster. Tujuan permainan ini adalah hiburan dan kesenangan bagi para Digital Rider. Bukan lagi bertujuan ingin menjadi yang Terkuat dan saling membunuh antara satu sama lainnya.

Sejak insiden itu, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, orang-orang mengetahui keberadaan dunia cermin ini. Pihak pemerintah sempat mencekal perusahaan Uchiha Groups tersebut, namun perusahaan Uchiha Groups sudah meminta maaf atas insiden ini. Juga bertanggung jawab dengan cara mengganti rugi atas kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh para monster digital dan membayar semua biaya pengobatan bagi para warga yang terluka. Hal ini dilakukan agar pihak kepolisian tidak menjebloskan orang-orang kepercayaan Madara ke penjara, dan dibebaskan atas jaminan keluarga Uchiha.

Keberadaan dunia cermin ditutup sementara waktu dalam proses upgrade. Hanya beberapa orang yang boleh masuk ke sana, tapi dengan menggunakan kode kalimat perintah suara yang baru. Rencananya dunia cermin akan masuk dalam daftar game VRMMORG yang baru, dan akan diperkenalkan ke publik jika selesai di-upgrade nantinya.

Dunia cermin akan menjadi game yang aman digunakan. Pemain bisa melepaskan Rider Gear dengan bebas. Rider Gear bisa dipanggil kapan saja jika pemain membutuhkannya. Tidak menyulitkan pemain lagi, bahkan tidak membahayakan nyawa pemain lagi.

Dengan hati yang senang, Naruto terjun dan masuk ke dunia cermin lewat air mancur. Bersama Asuna yang mengejarnya, dan masih berteriak marah padanya.

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGU! KAU CURANG!"

"HAHAHA... AKULAH YANG MENANG, ASUNA!"

"TIDAK!"

Asuna juga terjun dan masuk ke air mancur. Tiba di dunia cermin, tepatnya di taman sekolah yang sama. Tapi, semuanya terbalik.

Naruto menunggu Asuna di dekat air mancur itu. Dia tersenyum di balik helmetnya, dan melihat Asuna datang mendekatinya.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku yang menang."

"Huh... Ya sudah. Kau yang menjadi ketuanya sekarang."

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Asuna sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

GREP!

Naruto memeluk Asuna. Wajah Asuna memerah lalu membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Asuna tersenyum. Naruto juga tersenyum. Mereka saling berpelukan di antara angin yang berdesir pelan. Menemani kebersamaan mereka di taman sekolah yang terbalik itu.

Berakhirlah kisah Digital Rider dan dunia cermin ini. Menjadi kenangan yang berharga di hati Naruto dan Asuna. Juga semua orang yang termasuk Digital Rider, mendapatkan pelajaran tentang arti hidup ini.

Hidup adalah perjuangan dan penuh rintangan, tapi pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Itulah pesan tersembunyi dari penciptaan dunia cermin ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asada Shino, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam. Berkacamata. Berjalan bersama Kazuto saat menuju ke kelasnya, tepatnya di lorong.

"Hei, apakah kau akan bermain di dunia cermin setelah pulang sekolah ini, Kirito?" tanya Shino yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Shinon.

"Hmmm... Aku rasa iya...," jawab Kazuto sambil mengangguk."Tapi, jam bermain di dunia cermin dimulai dari pukul 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore saja. Kan, dalam proses upgrade."

"Sayang sekali... Kita masih sekolah sekarang. Pulang sekolah saja selalu jam 2 siang. Waktu bermain jadi sekitar 3 jam. Aaah... Rasanya tidak seru..."

"Tenang saja. Akukan ada. Kita bisa berparty untuk memburu monster. Jadinya lebih seru. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga."

"Oke. Sepulang sekolah, kita bermain di dunia cermin. Aku tunggu kau di halte di dekat rumahku ya."

"Ya."

Shino tersenyum. Kazuto juga tersenyum. Mereka sudah menjadi teman yang akrab sejak insiden seminggu yang lalu.

Kazuto yang biasa dipanggil Kirito, masih menjadi Digital Rider G-Dragon. Shino juga masih menjadi Digital Rider Nibi. Awalnya bermusuhan, pada akhirnya menjadi teman. Teman yang akan selalu bersama untuk selamanya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah mereka menggema di lorong sekolah tersebut. Menyatu dengan langkah kaki orang-orang yang juga ada di lorong itu. Bersama-sama menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Menyongsong hari ini dengan semangat penuh dan siap menerima pelajaran dengan hati yang terbuka.

Kisah Digital Rider dan dunia cermin sudah usai. Membuka lembaran baru untuk menghadapi masa depan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia Decade.

Menma sudah tiba di dunianya. Dimana masih ada kekacauan di sana. Dia tiba di sebuah taman dan berjumpa dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang meminta Menma untuk menyelamatkan dunianya.

Di siang hari yang penuh dengan suasana ganjil, seorang kakek tua berambut pirang keputihan dan bermata biru, berdiri berhadapan dengan Menma, tepatnya di jalan setapak taman itu.

"Jiji-san lagi rupanya...," kata Menma yang tersenyum."Aku baru saja pulang dari duniamu."

"Hmmm... Apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Menma?" kakek tua yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Arashi itu, tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Sudah. Dunia Jiji-san sudah terselamatkan."

"Syukurlah... Terima kasih banyak, Menma."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Selamat tinggal..."

Saat itu juga, Arashi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Menma. Menma melihatnya dengan seksama, tahu-tahu dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Hingga mengejutkan Menma.

"Eh? Dia menghilang!? Kemana perginya!?" Menma celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh."Jangan-jangan dia memang hantu... Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto..."

Menma menjadi takut. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hawa mistis mulai menyerangnya lagi.

BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menjitak kepala Menma. Menma kaget setengah mati.

"Eh!? Si-Siapa!?"

Menma menoleh ke arah belakang dengan gerakan yang patah-patah lalu mendapati seorang gadis berambut jingga yang melototinya.

"Eh!? Ka-Kau... Sasame!?" Menma memegang kepalanya yang sudah mengeluarkan benjolan merah sebesar bola kasti.

Yumma Sasame, adik angkat Menma, berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Kau kemana saja sih, Menma-nii!? Sudah seharian ini, kau menghilang entah kemana. Kupikir kau diculik monster dari dunia lain lagi," sembur Sasame.

"Ma-Maaf... Habisnya aku ada urusan penting sih. Makanya aku baru bisa pulang sekarang. Hehehe...," Menma tertawa ngeles.

"Ya sudahlah... Ayo, pulang! Sai sudah menunggu di rumah lho..."

"Oh, baiklah."

Maka tangan Menma ditarik langsung oleh Sasame. Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju keluar taman. Segera pulang ke rumah untuk menemui Sai.

Sai, adalah seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, umur sekitar 20 tahun. Suka memotret pemandangan dengan kamera digital karena dia seorang fotografer. Termasuk Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Ya, Menma dan Sai adalah sahabat karib di dunia Decade ini. Lalu mereka berdua tinggal bersama Sasame. Mereka juga sedang menghadapi konflik yang sangat berat di dunia ini karena adanya kekacauan dimensi yang ditimbulkan oleh organisasi jahat. Sudah menjadi tugas Menma untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan dimensi itu, dengan cara melakukan perjalanan ke dunia-dunia yang mengalami kekacauan dimensi tersebut.

Kini taman kota itu sudah sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Digital Rider and Mirror World sudah tamat!**

 **Pada akhirnya saya berhasil menamatkannya sampai 11 chapter. Sesuai target yang saya inginkan.**

 **Tidak ada kelanjutannya lagi.**

 **Oke, terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mereview, men-favourite, dan men-follow fic ini.**

 **Saya, Hikasya, undur diri dulu.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih ya.**

 **Sabtu, 26 Agustus 2017**


End file.
